Krait book 10b More Marauders
by slytherinsal
Summary: In a year without Professor Snape, Bella and co are determined to be accepted as Marauders,  Bella is disturbed by the memories she doesn't have, and Professor Khan suffers from an interfering mother.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Gorbrin and Meliandra sat on the front wall of the free school eating ice creams with Mortimer Bane.

The boy was a couple of years older than them, part goblin, and had been working hard to catch up on his previously neglected education especially since he had moved into the school as caretaker and as ward of Hawke and Abraxus Malfoy. Hawke particularly was his hero; and he was happy to be friends with these two posh Hogwarts kids, one a full blood goblin dressed in the best of cloth and the other a very posh little girl, because the goblin was the adopted son of Hawke's uncle Lucius and addressed him cheerfully as 'Cousin Mortimer'.

Mortimer sometimes felt almost guilty that he should be so happy now, as a result of his father dying; but the old man hadn't even ever done half as much for him as Professor Hawke did – they had to use first names so as not to have two Professors Malfoy, and now he even knew it was proper to have the plural on the professors not the Malfoy – who not only fed and clothed him better but actually spent time with him sometimes after school, as well as letting him have the run of the library! Mortimer had made good use of the library and had spent time trying to pull up to a stage where he was ready to take OWLs not just the DOE, the Diploma of Ordinary Endeavour that had been invented by his wonderful tutors to give an exam of some sort to those who couldn't hack taking OWLs. Mortimer approved; not all his fellows could reach a level where they could take OWLs, or not more than one or two. But qualifications showed some ability and would mean those who had been to the free school had a better chance of getting a job. He had been nearly fourteen when he started school; the year it had opened, and he doubted many of his peer group would manage even a DOE for another year, maybe two; but it was still better than nothing, and getting a free meal every day meant their parents thought it worthwhile letting them stay to take qualifications rather than go to work.

It was galling that these two third years probably knew as much as him about a lot; but they had admitted to being swotty types. And once Professor Hawke had realised what Mortimer was doing he gave him his own notes to read, and set him holiday assignments to help him catch up!

It had been hard; but Mortimer was taking six OWLs, DADA, Charms, Transfigurations, Potions, Arithmancy – for which he had a talent – and Herbology.

Mortimer had never seen plants grown on purpose before, the odd weed in a pavement perhaps and lawns in front of posher houses, and the idea that you could grow plants especially to brew potions instead of them coming dried was a revelation. He enjoyed potions and was good at it; a subject he loved to talk about with Gorbrin. Charms he struggled with, which disappointed him as it was Professor Hawke's subject. But Professor Hawke was really cool about it and said providing he gave his best effort no-one could ask for more. And if he got more than one OWL at grade 'E' or above, Professor Hawke had promised to pay for him to go to Hogwarts for NEWTs; and then he'd have the chance to boast of a Hogwarts education as well as qualifications above what anybody he knew – bar the Professors of course – had. And it'd be nice to know some of the kids who were already there. Gorbrin and Mel were cool kids, tough enough and not snotty at all! Gorbrin came to this part of town to look over his adoptive father's properties – it was extraordinary to Mortimer that there were people rich enough to own not one but several apartment blocks – and stayed for a chat because Professor Hawke had introduced them. Which was when, discovering that Mortimer was the Professor's ward, Gorbrin called him 'Cousin'.

Gorbrin swallowed the last bit of cone and licked his fingers.

"Well no rest for the wicked" he said "We're over now to the Umbrous Lane complex; coming Mort, or are you too busy?"

"Oh reckon I can find time to come along" said Mortimer.

If truth be known he quite liked the opportunity and excuse to go back to his old haunts to show off the finery Professor Hawke dressed him in; not so fine as these kids wore, (though somehow he knew that even so they were dressed down) not fine enough to get him beaten up over on general principles unless he gloated – which he sometimes did on equally general principles – but fine enough to be suitable for a Schoolmaster's ward or son.

"I still can't get over Romulus being 'Professor Snape' giggled Meliandra.

"Too many Snapes and Malfoys I guess" said Gorbrin.

Meliandra chuckled.

"MOST people would say more than one of either type constituted too many" she said.

"Most people our age group are Malfoys of one specie or another" said Gorbrin "With cousins and whatnot. Or so it seems sometimes."

"Reckon it must be pretty cool ter be at school wiv a load o' relatives" said Mortimer.

"Kinda" said Gorbrin "Little sisters can be a pain though, and cousin Bella needs firmly sitting on, she managed to lose us the school shield last term by animating the suits of armour and getting them to insist on dancing with people. Mind you" he added "I don't really grudge that, 'cos the amusement value was worth it. Our relatives are okay on the whole; haven't had one who want to whine and follow around bigger cousins but I've heard of those who do, that must be pretty trying. You'll have one cousin in the class you go into when you come for NEWTs, Aurelia Yaxley, oh and I suppose Grigs Havelock is too, he's a cousin of a cousin, muggleborn; his cousin is our Head Boy. He's in for two years at the job 'cos he got chosen in the lower sixth which is s'posed to be rare but we've had three recently, Draco – m'brother – David Fraser the Triwizard champion, and now Lionel Dell. Abraxus only did the year account of being only a year younger than David or he might've as well. We got to have all your professors except Professor Longbottom as upper sixth you know; so we know they're not half as virtuous as they seem all lordly on a dais in academic gowns."

Mortimer grinned.

"I wouldn't mind hearing some stories; though I reckon that Professor Hawke is just IT!"

"Yes everyone said it was a really good bunch of prefects across the board, though we're happy enough with the ones we have now too" said Gorbrin "Dell is the fairest chap! He's the one who's Grigs' cousin; and he has a – well, it's more than a gang, they're sort of a self-help group, and it spreads across every house and most of the people chosen as prefects are in it so it shows you they're decent types; and they add people kinda like a family. There's three in our year. Us, we sort of gang with my sister and her numerous friends and my friend Jardak – he lives in Umbrous Place North and his dad works for my dad now on the newspaper – and George and Mardo Monk but it's not really as formal as a gang we just hang out together. And Mel and me are special friends and it's NOT giggle-worthy because we're friends and neither of us is into snogging yet."

"I bet it's girls who giggle and make jokes" said Mortimer wisely "It usually is!"

They crossed the Ravenscourt road and ambled through the wall of the raised railway line to bring them back into wizarding space in the Umbrous Lane network.

It was a little disconcerting to see a muggle vehicle in there.

It was a tipper lorry; and it was depositing what appeared to be a couple of tons of well-matured dragon dung outside a factory that made gardening tools.

There was a goblin standing beside the lorry looking satisfied.

"Dare one ask?" asked Gorbrin.

"Why not? I run Madam Myrtle Malfoy's nursery; and the last shipment of tools we got were substandard and they won't replace them. So we borrowed a muggle vehicle. To this end" he said grinning.

"Madam Myrtle Malfoy? She teaches Herbology as Madam Carmichael" said Mortimer "She's my teacher" he added proudly.

"She' a good woman, her and Madam Prince what also invested in the nursery; it's a good place that has many an indigent wizard and goblin in good employment" said the man "Name's Dokan; give my best to her for me when you see her, hope she won't mind me doing this."

"Shouldn't think so" said Gorbrin laconically "Myrtle was a prefect who believed in making the punishment fit the crime so I shouldn't think that's changed. Reckon she'd be pleased you used your initiative."

"Madam Carmichael doesn't take any crap from no-one" said Mortimer then laughed "Reckon these people have to though!"

"I'll say!" said Dokan "Scuse me kids, want to get this here vehicle outa here before anyone takes too much exception; need to be half in half out o' the wall to direct it through."

Gorbrin did not think there'd be a problem so long as no muggles were injured manoeuvring the thing out; after all, didn't dad regularly bring his Rolls Royce down here?

They left Dokan to it.

Most of Lucius Malfoy's buildings down this end were in Penumbrous Court; the better off end of the complex. Gorbrin had a check list on a clipboard to fill in and was instructed to 'get the feel' which made perfect sense to him as Lucius had known it would. Everything seemed in order; then there was the one on the corner of Umbrous Place North and The Walk, where there were three blocks catering to some of the poorest, one owned by Lucius and one owned by Sirius Black. The third had a landlord whose rent collectors were no social workers but at least displayed some offhand pity over letting rent run so neither had tried to buy it out.

Again there seemed no problems.

Gorbrin called on random residents, most of whom he knew from when he had lived in the neighbourhood; claiming to be employed to check that all was in order if asked rather than bothering to mention who his new father was.

The odd tenant who read newspapers knew; and at his polite questions one crone said,

"Well, now, young Gorbrin, it hasn't spoilt you at all, still a lovely mannered boy despite having got posh!"

Gorbrin grinned.

"Well you see, now I have THREE mothers to skelp me if I'm not a good boy!"

She laughed.

"The other Madam Malfoys must be right nice ladies then" she said.

"They are" said Gorbrin seriously "And Mum gets on just dandy with them."

"Well I don't grudge you your fortune; there's them as do, but you ignore them. Your mum's a lovely person, always ready with a friendly smile and a kind word. So long as Mr Malfoy treat her right and it ain't just politics reckon that's good"

"Dad is great" said Gorbrin "I've not forgotten my real dad, but Lucius is dad too. He makes no difference between us. And he'd not be happy you know if any of us acted stuck up; 'cept to those people that need taking down a peg or two. Then I can be as Malfoy as I like."

She cackled with laughter and kissed him – which he endured stoically – before heading on his way.

He saw what she meant with one tenant he interviewed who called him MISTER Malfoy with obvious sarcasm and plainly did resent his social rise.

It took all sorts.

What really did upset Gorbrin – as it always did – was seeing the rent collector with a couple of security trolls beating up a goblin while his family stood by sobbing, the mother with her arms around terrified children.

"Oh I know him" said Mortimer "That's the building I lived in wiv me da. Cor, me room in the school's like a bleedin' palace by comparison. There's room all arahnd the bed and room fer a desk and chair and all, it's bigger than the room da and me both 'ad. We 'ad a kitchen too, well it was kinda the size of the stationary cupboard. Eight Galleons a week and you get yer own water from the tap in the yard, shared loo on each landing."

"Crikey!" said Gorbrin "I thought our accommodation down here was bad, nine of us with three rooms; us boys slept in the main room, mum and the girls in the bedroom, loo was shared, we had a kind of alcove with a curtain where we had a bucket for overnight, and we bathed in a tin bath in the kitchen. Which had running water and I was going to say of course but I guess it isn't."

"Not hardly" said Mortimer. "Bastards"

"I can't stand this" said Meliandra and walked over. "Tell them to stop that, my man" she said.

Her manner was surprising enough that the trolls goggled as well as the rent collector staring.

"And what business is it of yours, missy?" he demanded.

"It's the business of anyone who sees a common assault upon the highway" said Meliandra "WHY are your trolls beating on that poor man?"

The rent collector gave a nasty laugh.

"This poor man as you call him is a feckless jerk that's in arrears with the rent for the third time!" he said. "Time for a little vigorish!"

"It's not true! He's been ill!" cried the woman. "It's the fumes in the firework factory, they make him cough!"

"What does he owe?" asked Gorbrin coming over.

"Shove off goblin trash" said the rent collector "Oho, friend of the snotty half breed what got himself someone to sell his arse to I see?"

"Don't talk about his guardian, my cousin Hawke Malfoy like that or I shall report you for slander as I'm not allowed to use my wand yet" said Gorbrin.

"Your cousin? Oh ho ho, funny kid! Beat it!" said the man.

"Madam" said Gorbrin to the goblin woman "There's an empty apartment in my dad's block over there; it's twenty galleons a week but there are jobs in the printing works that would be better for your husband's lungs and I can ask dad to let the rent run until he's fitter. In fact to do that creep down I'll pay several weeks from my pocket money savings just to spite him. He's irritated me; irritated Malfoys don't get mad they get even."

That she would accept as a better reason to take charity than altruism.

Her eyes widened.

"You're the boy who saw his father killed whose mother married Lucius Malfoy? Is he a proper husband to her or is it all politics?"

"He's a brilliant husband to her and a smashing dad" said Gorbrin.

The Rent collector was now looking wary.

Gorbrin WAS wearing a fairly fine robe after all; and it was a robe not the common goblin wear, albeit over jeans and a T-shirt. And such muggle garb was usually only worn by the richest too. Gorbrin had forgotten to dress as a goblin and just dressed in everyday holiday clothes such as he and Meliandra played in while she was staying.

"I'm going to tell Professor Hawke wot you said that he was a pervert" said Mortimer "Very serious accusation to make about a teacher. And in front of witnesses, innit!"

"Quite" said Meliandra "And I say, if you tell those trolls to attack us we ARE allowed to use wands in self defence and I expect we could deal with a couple of trolls and an uneducated oik like you without even working up a sweat. Easier to hit than erklings and the same ministry classification you know. How much do they owe?"

"Ten galleons; one week" said the rent collector.

"Malfoy we shall have to pool resources I only have eight galleons on me" said Meliandra.

"Five each then Bulstrode?" said Gorbrin. Mel was playing all snotty Hogwarts brat; he'd play along.

"Deal"

"And less the equivalent this fellow has had taken from the tenant's hide I think" added Gorbrin "After all, it's an illegal way of collecting rent, this poor chap would get at least six galleons in compensation if we took it to court….maybe we should, to make sure there are no reprisals…"

The rent collector scowled.

He was unaware he was already about to end up before the wizgamot on a charge of livelihood-affecting slander.

"All right, gimme five galleons and we'll call it quits" he said sulkily.

"Good; we'll give it to you AFTER the lady and her kids have packed and vacated the room" said Gorbrin "Just in case you declare it paid off and try to steal their possessions or anything."

The rent collector scowled even more.

Gorbrin had learned during the few years of living in this neighbourhood just WHAT some people were capable of. He knelt down by the injured goblin as Meliandra firmly organised packing.

"I'm not allowed to do healing magic except in a life and death situation" he said "I don't want to be expelled; but I'll ask a grown up to come over from the print works and sort you out. They have some efficient types there."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because dad reckons that if people get a hand up they should pass it on and then the world is a better place. I got several fists full up, not just a hand. And you'll now look to take in someone destitute or help out in some way, won't you, because that's right" said Gorbrin.

The poor fellow was a dreadful colour; he could well believe he was ill from fumes. He didn't smell of drink in the least either. The honest poor; and as such in need of that hand up.

Meliandra came down helping to carry the family's meagre possessions and Gorbrin and Mortimer helped the goblin up.

"Ten galleons a week for one pokey room and a cubby to cook in?" demanded Meliandra "It's daylight robbery! Who owns this block?"

"It's Mr Baddock" said the rent collector sulkily.

"Not Malcolm Baddock?" said Gorbrin who had heard from relatives of the boy expelled from Hogwarts for using polyjuice potion to pretend to be Professor Snape to whip Jade Snape.

"Nah, Mr Wallace Baddock" said the rent collector. "His nephew Malcolm was done to death with his friend Mr Pritchard by a couple of escaped hippogriffs; they never did find out who owned them to sue."

Gorbrin shot a startled look at Meliandra and knew she was thinking, as he was, that the Malfoy twins had been sufficiently indignant about the iniquities of Pritchard and Baddock that it was likely that they were the unidentified hippogriffs.

Poetic to use a transfiguration.

"Wallace Arbuthnot Baddock?" said Meliandra "Oh yes, I remember Mary-Anne Green mentioning the notice in the 'Prophet' to the effect that he'd married her mum, being the one she deserted her dad for. Thank you for the information. Here is your five galleons; and it's still daylight robbery."

And they stalked off – or in the case of the goblin, hobbled.

The apartment in the Malfoy block was both larger and finer; Lucius kept his rents low and his pay fairly high and got thereby far greater productivity from his workers.

And Gorbrin left them settling in, the goblin woman sobbing and kissing his hands in gratitude (which he hated) to send someone over from the printing works both to heal the man and to see what jobs he might do.

Even sweeping the floor had to be better than ruining his health assembling fireworks.

And that meant the whole way fireworks were made had to be looked into.

It was a moment of delightful schardenfreude to see the aftermath of the tipped dung at the garden tools factory where the factory owner, or possibly manager, a tubby little wizard, was literally jumping up and down in anger and anguish.

There was a notice stuck in the pile

"Should have done a fair deal in the first place. Have fun shovelling and watch your substandard spades bend after one shovelful. Have a smelly day"

If his spades were that substandard it served him right; and now he would have to pay to have it carted away.

Mortimer grinned.

"Y'know if I can borrow a horse or donkey I reckon I can organise to make a fair few galleons for several kids on this" he said "Mr Hawke he got my cart back that the little creep of a rent collector demanded in rent, though he had to let him keep the donkey to sell in lieu; we can undercut big firms 'cos us kids'll take less pay. Some of it for the school greenhouse and reckon we can shift the rest at the school fer squibs."

"Shall we leave you to cut a deal then?" said Gorbrin. "And I say, don't despise the strengthening potion and feed it to a couple of your friends to pull it instead of a horse, if you shift it at night most muggles won't notice in this part of town!"

"Brilliant! Yeah, I'll do that; cheers, Gorbrin mate. Ta! See you around, see ya, Mel!" said Mortimer.

"He's a tough little swipe but I like him" said Gorbrin.

"Bit like Jack Clements I guess" said Meliandra. "He's all right."

They spoke to Lucius about the firework factory; and Lucius promised to talk to Fred and George Weasley – who had their own small but highly successful firework factory – about the noxious chemicals involved and how best to minimise risks.

With Weasley's Wizard Wheezes ready to hold forth about how it was possible to be safety conscious, he would have more chance of forcing through a law insisting on safety measures, if indeed he could not get them installed with a word to the wise anyway.

Generally speaking the owners of factories in Umbrous Alley were not what one might call scrupulous.

Fred and George were happy to show Lucius round their factory. All their workers wore masks over their mouths and noses.

"You don't have any lung complaints with so simple a measure then?" Lucius indicated the masks.

"None at all" said George.

"We coughed a lot when we were first making them for ourselves" said Fred "And so we tied hankies over out faces. Which helped some."

"And then I had accidentally dropped my hanky in a cauldron full of the antidote to Garrotting Gas; and it worked wonders" said George "We developed an antidote so we could use it on our people if we needed to use the gas to knock deatheaters unconscious in large numbers any time; well actually we planned to use it on Madam Umbridge before we found out she was going to get thrown in Azkaban. And now we sell it to the aurors office because they can just knock people out with the gas, revive any innocent bystanders and bring the culprits to any time they want before it wears of naturally. And we also have fitted masks made soaked in it. What's in it for you Lucius?"

"Cynic" said Lucius "I came across – or rather Gorbrin did – a goblin whose lungs have been badly damaged by making fireworks."

"Not in OUR factory" said Fred.

"No; but I wanted to pick your fertile brains on safety measures. And I like. I like a great deal" said Lucius "I'll talk to the factory manager and owner and see if I can't get them to use these masks voluntarily; and if not I want to propose a law, and I'll ask you to write me a fact sheet."

"Not a problem" said George. "Look, they need re-dipping for the greatest efficacy every, oh, month or so; we do it by hours of use. It adds a knut or two to each firework, no more."

Lucius nodded.

"Excellent" he said "Though I suspect that the firework emporium is rather more likely to think of a way of cutting the cost by a knut or two per firework to have the advantage of cheapness; as you ARE so successful."

George grinned.

"Maybe we should make the owner an offer on his factory and then see about improving safety – and quality, still making budget fireworks for the poorer but with our own unique flair and panache!"

"Perhaps you should" said Lucius "Will you be likely to need a loan or a third partner?"

"Thanks Lucius; but we're fine" said Fred "Harry set us up; and we'd have paid him pack if he'd let us so we put that to starting other people in business instead – when it's paid back, if it is, it goes into a fund, see, ready for budding entrepreneurs. But we're the richest Weasleys ever."

"You might consider looking for entrepreneurs in the Umbrous Lane region as well as out of Hogwarts" said Lucius "Some enterprising young people down there you know."

"Cheers Lucius; great idea" said George. "Oh THAT firework factory. We went to look at that when we were first making fireworks with a thought to hiring out work to them but we weren't impressed. But now we can, we might very well buy it out. It's a definite thought!"

Lucius left feeling cheered.

The Weasley twins were full of the drive and energy the wizarding world needed.

As Lucius suspected the manager of the factory was not amenable to suggestion; nor when he tracked him down was the owner. The owner was a portly and rather greasy goblin who lived well away from the factory in Tangent court off Diagon Alley. The description 'smugly oleaginous' came to mind.

"Oh dear me, Mr Malfoy, what a to-do over nothing!" he beamed fatuously "One of my workers making a big fuss about nothing of course, you know some of these low types, milk a cold and call it a fever, trying to get sympathy for their skiving of course! And troubling your little boy about it, terrible, terrible, DO apologise to the dear little fellow for me, won't you?" he said as he picked up some of the gist of what Lucius was saying.

"Gorbrin is thirteen and not very gullible" said Lucius "And the unfortunate worker of yours did NOT importune him; Gorbrin told me that he was concerned with how ill he looked. I'm not surprised; I wanted to cough when I visited your factory. A simple introduction of a safety measure could improve the health of your workers no end to the cost of no more than a couple of knuts per firework."

"Oh no need, no need; we're men of the world you and me, Mr Malfoy, there's always plenty more where these scum come from."

Lucius regarded him with disfavour

"As you do not choose to carry a wand I shall not call duel on you for your distasteful attitude" he said coldly "I shall however oppose you in any way I can in the financial arena. I consider you loathsome."

"Eh? Wot for? You ain't tellin' me you acksherly care about them scum are yer? C'mon, I know it's only politics, you're a clever man Mr Malfoy, and I appreciate that, but don't give me the hogwash, I'm a man of the world I don't need the crap"

Lucius rarely hit a man smaller than him.

For this creep he made an exception.

Sirius Black and Willow were also inspecting Sirius' properties in the less salubrious parts of London, to make sure his goblin factor was keeping to the straight and narrow, not that Sirius doubted his integrity! Taken from poverty, Gulbrock was grateful to Sirius for giving him a second chance to prove himself. But it was the mark of a good property owner to check his own buildings out and Gulbrock likes Sirius to do so, to cover himself too, especially in one of the buildings where a cantankerous old wizard was always making complaints.

Sirius, having ascertained from the neighbours that the old man just liked to find things to moan about, bethought himself of a song Severus could occasionally be persuaded to sing as a joke against himself from an operetta where a cantankerous man is brought low by being given everything he wants and has everyone smiling and pleasant at him, visited the old grouch with a hamper of luxury food and fine wine.

And everything he complained about as too rich and indigestible, Sirius had Kreacher whisk away so that the 'poor chap' should not be made ill.

The curmudgeon, seeing a treat prepared then whisked away caught on very quickly and promptly discovered he could find no more complaint.

That fixed him.

They were not expecting to run into the dapper figure of Kordach, who now preferred to be known as 'the goblin entrepreneur' rather than 'the goblin crime lord'.

"Professor Black, Madam Black!" he greeted them "I wonder if you can help me? A ticklish problem, you are close friends I believe of my friend Mr Fraser and associated with all the wonderful care Hogwarts offers to unwanted children?"

"More or less" said Sirius "We're peripherally involved in the orphanage if that's what you mean."

"It is indeed, it is" said Kordach. "Devillishly ticklish problem you know; the wife – delicate creature! Exquisite but delicate, you know – is always happy to accept the children of my mistresses to stay or play in the house, but not to live, no, she doesn't like that. And the children of other men from women she has no time for….that's definitely out! So, I was wondering if you could help me…."

Sirius sighed.

"Why don't we go into the Hag's Arse and have a drink and you can tell us about it? I can use a muffling spell if you want it to stay private?"

"Well…..might be better than going home. The wife's not happy. Not happy at all."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'The Hag's arse' – as Kordach explained chattily and nervously – had once been known as 'the Hag's Head' by way of irony on the number of hags in the community and as a joke on the famous 'Hog's Head' in Hogsmead; and had acquired its current name when a painter had repainted the sign so badly that some wag said it could as easily be a hag's arse as her head and what was supposed to be the nose a turd.

No turd was nowadays depicted in the sign which showed a rather cheeky and shapely hag mooning.

They sat down with butterbeer.

Most others were drinking stronger drinks in here, but Willow was in an interesting condition again and Sirius liked butterbeer; and Kordach did not quite like to ask for anything stronger than they were drinking.

There was a brief interruption as a big, tough wizard who may have had a touch of troll about him thought to make fun of the group and found himself no physical match for Sirius who scorned to use wand on such and merely comprehensively beat him up.

They had no more comments after that; and Kordach was mightily impressed.

Not least by Sirius' restraint.

"So you have a child who needs the orphanage Kordach" said Sirius.

"If it was one I'd pay Terazhor's mother to care for the sprout" said Kordach. "It's this way, Mr Black; I have interests in several brothels, and high class escort services. And girls will have babies sometimes; and, well, I know friends of Mr Fraser will appreciate that some people take against half goblins. But I always see my girls right you know, try to get fathers to pay up if I can identify them; and I never realised mothers would take against their own children. And there were others half abandoned just within the community. Doesn't seem natural, you know?"

"It doesn't; but it happens" said Willow "My half brother was abandoned by his mother when she left my father – and the latter I can QUITE sympathise with – and Severus Snape is rearing him."

Kordach looked relieved.

"Well, you believe me" he said.

"Oh yes, we believe you" said Sirius. "You mean you have a bunch of half-breed kids and you found out they were being variously put upon, abused, hit, ill-treated and called hard names and it pissed you off, you gathered them up in your usual impulsive manner, took them home to your lady wife and she threw a hissy fit?"

Kordach looked embarrassed.

"That more or less covers it" he said.

Willow grinned.

"Well I knew you were a decent man under all the bluster else David had not called you friend; but I'd never have guessed you were gently and pathetically hen-pecked."

Kordach flushed.

"Don't like to upset the little woman" he said defensively.

"No nor do I" said Sirius "Mine'd jinx me into a ball if I did."

Willow smiled demurely and Kordach glanced from one to another uncertainly.

"What have you done with them pro tem?" Willow asked.

"Dumped them on Eglantine Gregg; she's the mother of – glory, Madam Black, your half sister!" said Kordach working that one out.

"Albertine's mother? She's all right" said Willow who had made an effort to get to know all her half siblings. "But it's not a great place to grow up in, a high class brothel."

"Funny thing is, none of Eglantine's girls have ever rejected their kids" said Kordach.

"Attitudes come from the top old boy: you want to look at the madams in the establishments they come from" said Sirius.

Kordach gave him a shrewd look.

"I shall" he said "Thanks for the tip. The kid who's mum's a streetwalker, that's I guess understandable; hard for a freelance girl to make a living let alone feed a kid; and the one with a goblin mother, it is a bar to marriage I suppose. But….."

"But it seems hard" said Sirius. "We'll take them back with us. Uh….how many are we talking?"

"Seven" said Kordach. "Oldest is nine. Only name she's ever known is 'Ugly' I gather. It's…."

"It's an ugly thing for a mother to be so cruel" said Willow "We will find her a pretty name."

"Thing is, none of them have names; not real names" said Kordach in a rush. "The twins thought they were called Bas and Tard because there mother calls them 'you little bastards'. I told them it was not their real names; I didn't explain. The others are all 'hey you' and so on."

Willow shook her head sadly.

"It does you great credit that you're so shocked, Kordach" she said "That you have still with all your experience the innocence of the wickedness of ordinary people."

"I never looked that hard before I guess" said Kordach "Until David Fraser challenged me to do my bit as a wealthy member of society."

"How many are girls?" asked Willow.

"All but one."

She laughed.

"Then that's easy! They shall be The Pleiades, the seven sisters, as we'll be kind of sponsoring them, named for the star formation you know; and we'll give them names from among them and the boy Hyas, the brother of the Pleiades after whom the Hyades are called, his other sisters. The gods of the Greeks had as complex relationships and as many brats as my horrid father. What are they like?"

"Well the oldest one knows how to shift; her mother's been using her as a skivvy, works the kid like a house elf. She's the one I took away forcibly, the one called Ugly."

"Then she shall be named for the oldest of the Pleiades, Maia, oldest and loveliest" said Willow "Even if she isn't it has to be a boost."

"She's cute more than pretty" said Kordach. "The twins – they got put to work by the Madam now they're five. One's prettier than the other, their mother's human too; their father made a one off payment and wanted nothing more to do with them."

"That then is in trust for them?"

"No, I expect their mother spent it."

"Excuse me? Or was it on them? Because if it wasn't on their welfare I rather think she's liable in law."

Kordach shrugged.

"I don't know about in law; but I can make her cough up" he said.

"Ah the good old Kordach we know and love" said Sirius. Kordach gave him an uncertain look.

"Anyway" he said "They're sweet little things, no trouble at all."

"They'll learn" said Willow "Electra and Asterope; shining and twinkling are their epithets. Next?"

"The next is the child of a part leshy, so she' s a rare mix" said Kordach "Tall and skinny for her age right now, probably be an elegant creature when she's grown."

"Taygeta of the long neck" said Willow.

"Next one and the boy are the same age, three" said Kordach "She's another pretty little thing, taking ways too."

"Alcyone" said Willow "Unless any are dark of skin in which case they should be Celaeno the swarthy, but it's a harder name to say so I was going to leave that out."

"No, can't say they are" said Kordach "The babe of the bunch is two, dreamy eyed little moppet, snuggles down and tries not to be noticed poor brat; we know what THAT means."

"Hit about" said Willow crisply "Is that one of your girls?"

Kordach shook his head.

"No, she's a goblin woman who had an affair with a wizard – for the presents but by way of an amateur liaison not a working girl."

Willow hid a smile at his scorn over amateur liaisons.

"Well if she's dreamy the name Merope is indeed also appropriate; and is a good name as it's the name of Krait Malfoy-Snape's grandmother. She's planning on using it for her next daughter too but there's nothing wrong with having a name owned by several people. Let's go meet them."

Willow and Sirius were both used to children with the ever growing nursery of Severus and Krait, Remus and Tonks as well as Willow's little brothers and the long Malfoy family to name but a few.

They were soon surrounded by half goblin children that Willow started making friends with by telling them the stories of Pleione and her daughters and son and mighty Atlas their father and how she thought they might like to be named after the stars that got their names from these mythical beings.

"All my husband's family are named after stars" she said "And we thought we'd stand your special grown ups in the orphanage, the ones to take you out for treats and things; and then you can all have a surname too, Pleiades."

Surnames were less exciting to the little ones who had no idea how shameful it was considered to have no surname; but the oldest three had learned that.

And Maia wept to have the name of the oldest and most beautiful.

It would take them a while to learn to answer to these new names; but at least they knew they HAD names.

And Willow and Sirius intended to spend time getting them used to their names; and to being given affection.

It would be a couple of years before Maia would be at Hogwarts; but in that time she would have the opportunities both to bring on her academic achievements to make her able to cope there and to make friends, including amongst the Malfoy family since Lucius ran parties from time to time for those of his family and families of friends who would be going to school soon, and invited the orphanage children too as a favour to Krait. Maia was the same age as a couple of Malfoy boys, one via Abraxus the elder's various muggle adventures adopted by Lucius, the other a brother of Gorbrin. Lucy Ingate, the same age and a ward of Severus would probably follow her brothers to Prince Peak in Austria.

It was a system that worked well to help the more vulnerable children; like Roger Blake, the half elven child, of an illegally enslaved muggle mother and oldest of all his siblings and half siblings. They were growing up with their three mothers, now free and running a kindergarten paid for by the Society for Marginalised and Indigent Women – which was to say the wives, niece and sister in law of Lucius Malfoy and now including Willow Black – on the principle that women who could have their children cared for, for a few hours in a safe environment might retain their self respect by holding down jobs to pay for their offspring. Testing would ensure the brightest and best were also offered education at Hogwarts; as Roger was to be. However he had also met the family and friends of his mothers' sponsors; Damian Malfoy the son of Vladimir Malfoy the vet who taught in Rowan House, school for squibs and muggles; Oliver and Cassius Prince, half brothers of each other and of Willow; Zajala Malfoy-Tobak, adopted daughter of Lucius; Cecil Burke living in the orphanage; Danzo gan Tokar, who lived nearby in the Umbrous Lane complex and younger brother of Jazka, friend of the Malfoys in the third; and Ludmila Yaxley, Sephara's little sister who sometimes visited the kindergarten while her sister taught in the free school. There was also Jabala gan Kordach, the oldest legitimate child of Kordach; and if her mother did not like her having anything to do with 'scummy brats' this was one thing Kordach put his long foot down about hard as she was supposed to grow up a community leader and needed to be known to other goblins.

"If Lucius Malfoy sends HIS children visiting so can I" Kordach had said firmly.

Lucius had found the value of disparate friendships; and planned to promote such from before school as well as at school if it was at all in his power.

Not all children hit it off, naturally; but it gave a chance at least to feel less alone on the train and therefore more confident about meeting others. And that had to be a good thing.

The Prince boys were to go to Diagon Alley with their stepfather this year; who was also their half brother, having pledged to take care of these two of the women discarded by his father. Alexander Chang-Prince was everything that Oliver and Cassius could have asked for in a father and they were delighted; and looking forward to having the siblings both mothers were now expecting.

For Hilary and Linda, Alexander was everything his father had seemed at first to be but with that added sense of responsibility and no superficiality; being more akin to his cousin Severus in dry wit than to his father with ready charm. For the boys he was soon 'Dad' and a great friend.

Severus himself was a little busy in Austria at this time, repulsing an attack from Odessa designed to catch him while he was at the school on the Prinzhorn with just his family; a little help from prematurely called in staff from the Blood group soon sorted that out but he wished to be on the alert. Fortunately he had purchased kit for small George Ingate before coming out; and he asked Lee Nuffield both to acquire the kit for a couple of new girls who would arrive rather precipitately to bring out for him; and to see the Burke children round Diagon Alley.

This was no hardship for Lee, though he asked Dympna, also known as Dimsie Burke to choose and purchase the necessary kit for two little girls of eleven and thirteen.

Dimsie was happy to help, if a little jealous until Lee told her he didn't even know what their names were and had just been asked to do this by Severus as he and family had to be alert to possible attack.

Lee to her was a rock and a symbol of stability after a terrible shock and upset in the lives of the family; and she and her brothers spent substantial parts of the school holiday with his parents.

"Give Jade my love, won't you?" said Dimsie "Do you know how she did in her OWLs after being bumped up a year?" Dimsie was the same age as Jade and thought her probably the most amazing girl she had ever met for her compassion, quick wits and open mind.

"Eleven straight 'O' grades, what else do you expect from Jade?" laughed Lee "I swear she probably knows more about some of the subjects she's taking than the professors do, all that practical experience!"

"I guess anyone who has the zig-zag scar has to be pretty knowledgeable" said Dimsie soberly. "Are there going to be more attacks on the school do you think, your school in Austria I mean?"

Lee shrugged.

"Hard to say; but I guess we'll be ready for them. Severus is quite an organiser. Don't worry, Dimsie; if all else fails I'll confuse them with my skills as a slow bowler."

Dimsie giggled despite her worries.

Severus Snape was probably second only to Dumbledore in his abilities to fight off dark wizards; Lee would be safe with him.

Had she but known it, Severus had certain advantages Dumbledore did not, having the bloodgroup to focus all its power on him if need be. But she was quite comforted enough.

Her brother Philip was in the second year this year and her second brother Cecil was to start. Cecil was in some ways a bit more of a typical Slytherin than Philip; being the baby he had learned to use his cunning to get his own way a bit but he had a sense of fun that Dimsie thought would prevent him getting in with any bad types; and besides he knew a few of those who would be starting who seemed all right. He might miss George Ingate a bit – the two being of an age in the orphanage had thrown them together a little – but they had never had a deep friendship. If they had she might have petitioned for Cecil to go to Prince Peak instead. He got on well with the Prince brothers and Damian Malfoy and Pericles Bullivant, younger brother of Crocosmia who was one of the group that met up at Lucius Malfoy's justly famous children's parties. He also got on well enough – perhaps even better with – the goblin boy Danzo Gan Tokar, younger brother of Jazka whom Dimsie herself liked. Which brought him into the sphere of Zajala Malfoy-Tobak.

If the older Malfoy-Tobaks were hard working and if anything a little swotty, Zajala was more likely to emulate her courtesy cousin Bella Black.

Cecil was likely to be in trouble often enough; but at least it was probably going to be the sort of trouble that was mischief rather than being nasty. For Dimsie had learned the difference along with her other hard lessons; not least by listening to Lee's stories of his teaching at Rowan House from a teacher's point of view. It was a longer way to Austria where he would be teaching from now on; and Dimsie firmly told herself that she was being a baby to miss him.

There were soon conventions of children meeting up and exchanging news; Cecil waved to Pericles and Neville Longbottom brought his small sister in law Ludmila over to meet more weevils. The Coopers with their long family were there, Ashleigh, the oldest in the year below Dimsie and requiring a formal gown for the ball this year, and looking a little happier than usual for her father having won a law suit to have a circle of exclusion placed on his house to keep his brother from approaching within half a mile to prevent him from hurting the children. Ashleigh was a cold hard bitch most of the time; but it could just be worry, so Dimsie gave her a warm smile.

"Nice legal work" she said "Feel safer?"

Ashleigh looked a little surprised that an older girl should trouble to ask but gave a tentative smile.

"Yeah" she said "Yeah, it was a good result. Uncle Buckley's a bit weird."

"A bit weird? Didn't he write to the 'Prophet' and ask for legal advice over turning you lot into something unnatural?"

"Blood-sucking ferrets. He resents my grandparents helping my parents out financially because of us" she said. "And where did that get him? Cut out of the will entirely. So now he's out for revenge."

"Nasty git. You ought to join the MSHG and bring the kids in too as they come to school; you learn some cool self defence tricks there. Not just magical either, so you're still not helpless even if you've had your wand taken."

"Yeah? Might just do that then. This is Rowland; he's the quiet one. I'm afraid he might end up in Ravenclaw."

"Poor kid! Tell him to get friendly with my brother Cecil on the train and hope for Slytherin; better people there!"

Ashleigh nodded then yelped as she was hit with a stinging hex.

"ISAMBARD!" her father roared, swinging round to whip his wand back out of the clutches of the ten-year-old boy who had swiped it and cast the hex at his sister.

Punishment was administered swiftly across the boy's backside.

"Worth it to see your face sis" he muttered to Ashleigh.

Ashleigh looked round swiftly to check her parents weren't looking and clipped him around the ears.

"Brothers" she said mournfully "Who'd have 'em?"

"I guess" said Dimsie "If you can all fight in sort of good part and always talk about anything you resent with each other it might stop a second generation of nasty feuding."

Ashleigh regarded her thoughtfully.

"Yeah" she said "You're right. Isambard's a pain but he's my brother. He's all right really."

Various Marauders were out as well of course; and Lucius Malfoy with a selection of children from the third down and wishing that Bella was a little less ubiquitous.

Or at least not quite so loud about it.

The cauldron monster song had been started by somebody – impossible to say who but Lucius had his suspicions – and at least thirty kids of assorted ages were singing it.

At least the chant-trained voices of the mad marauders, who had also written the thing, were the ones that were the most audible on the words but somewhere in there Bella and Maud Langstaff were doing sound effects of a most gruesome nature.

It sounded – or so Lucius' nephew Hawke described it – like a banshee having sex with a vomiting troll.

Hawke was there getting books for the free school to expand the library, ably helped by his ward Mortimer.

"How many have you got here to put through school uncle Lucius?" laughed Hawke.

"Seven" said Lucius, blandly. "I make it thirteen I'll have in school all at once when Gorbrin and Erica are in the upper sixth; that WAS going to be your next question wasn't it?"

Hawke laughed.

"Along those lines. Good job you're as rich as Croesus; you're sponsoring a few as well, aren't you?"

Lucius shrugged.

"I can afford it. Besides, investing in the future of our world by investing in young minds is always worth while. I'm busy exploiting the less pleasant muggles as well to increase my wealth; I own substantial portions of an oil company called Gazprom and I hope to stop some of their excesses if I can increase my holdings in the future. I also own a lot of luxury muggle hotels and have shares in celebrity rehab clinics and reality TV shows; and I exploit their rich so I can promote the future of our poor. Far better than mugglebaiting; more fun too. When Wizarding TV hits the air I shall have a law passed in the Council making reality shows punishable by a term in Azkaban. We can learn to avoid the stupider things muggles do by letting them do them first."

Hawke laughed.

"Oh I watch muggle TV remember; if I was you I'd stick to the originally declared intention of the BBC to Inform, Educate and Entertain. In that order. Are you seriously going for it?"

"I am"

"Then I ask you nicely, Uncle Lucius, if you believe in educating young minds, to have a school broadcast for the small schools that only teach a few OWLs so they can use the TV as an extra Professor. It isn't as good as having one you can ask questions; but if you get some really experienced Professors who agree to be recorded – like Severus – then you'll give kids the chance to learn enough to get by in life and maybe take a DOE even if they can't attain OWLs."

Lucius nodded.

"That's an excellent idea lad" he said "In fact it's worth having two whole channels if we can manage that, an educational channel and a news and entertainment channel, with the same sort of things as are already on the wireless but where vision would be an advantage. Draco's very keen. He reckons that if we could have SHOWN the things Voldemort was doing it would have had more impact than just hearing about it and reading about it. Photos don't always do justice, with interviews, that watching the face of a person talking can. It's exciting, isn't it?"

Hawke grinned.

"It's a Chinese curse, may you live in interesting times; but I'm loving it!" he said.

Mortimer Bane found it very instructive to overhear such a conversation, though he was rather in awe of Mr Malfoy; he really did care about helping the poor – and by fleecing the rich, which seemed good in Mortimer's book, the boy not caring if they were muggles or wizards – and about getting people education. And he spoke of all his children, including adopted ones like Gorbrin alike. And that was extremely interesting. Plenty of people said that Lucius Malfoy had only taken a Goblin mistress and adopted her children for show; but he, Mortimer, could contradict that now he'd seen Mr Malfoy grin fondly at all of them.

He even addressed a few words to Mortimer.

"Well lad, I'm glad to meet you at last, I've heard a lot about you from Hawke and Abraxus."

"Er, you have sir?" Mortimer was taken aback.

"It's all right Mortimer we told him you're a young hellion with a penchant for trouble" said Hawke with a straight face "Nothing to damage your reputation."

Lucius laughed.

"My nephews can't manage to avoid pulling jokes ever" he said "I hear you're a hard worker and likely to be at Hogwarts next year?"

"I hope so sir" said Mortimer "And Professor Hawke is learning me to talk properer too so I won't get teased by posh kids."

"Good man. It's snobbery to some extent; but also correct speech is a means by which we can communicate with absolute clarity. If I were you, I'd remain bilingual so old friends don't accuse YOU of snobbery; and besides, if you end up teaching and your class play up a quick burst of Umbrous Place North should shock them into behaving" suggested Lucius "Our Gorbrin never picked it up; so I have been unable to learn some of the more er, colourful idioms; but I expect Hawke has."

Hawke grinned.

"Wodjer fink, nunks? Reckon you'd be a bit of a berk if yer fort I couldn't like, innit?" he said in the tones of east London.

"Precisely" said Lucius.

Lucius went on to chat to Perceval Weasley, shopping with his offspring; Colin, the oldest, had finished his NEWTs and had done extremely well, said Perceval proudly.

"Five NEWTS, and good grades too" he said "An 'O' in History of Magic, 'E's in Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies and DADA; and only one 'A' in Transfiguration because his cat still had to rub its belly with its tail to mew."

"Mine bit the examiner" said Lucius "I sympathise; it's a tough test. That's excellent; what's he doing now?"

"He's in the ministry in the Goblin Relations office" said Perceval Weasley proudly "Dirk Cresswell its head is a real hero of his; and I have to say, Lucius, he admires you too as a man who puts his money where his mouth is and lets his actions speak."

"I realised how stupid racism is" shrugged Lucius "And no-one has EVER accused me of being stupid. Look out, here come a pair of whirlwinds."

Theo Weasley, youngest of the family, and Peronel Pettigrew, once his rat and now fostered by his parents since she had attained human form, were bouncing out to show their parents what great bargains they had got of second-hand robes for THEIR first ball.

"And Melody Bloom and Mary-Anne Green will help us trim them up and make them REALLY fashionable, they promised to do it now Madam Malfoy's in Austria!" said Nell Pettigrew "They are COOL big girls! I'm glad their boyfriend is head boy even if he is all Malfoy in having three girlfriends!"

"Tact" said Percevel looking at the sky "Not in fourteen year olds, sorry Lucius."

"Ooer" said Nell "Sorry Mr Malfoy, but I 'spect your ladies don't mind either or we'd hear all about it, and if they don't it's okay, isn't it?"

"If I unravel that rather Weasley comment correctly" said Lucius "To mean that if all parties are content then it's nobody else's business, then yes, young lady. It's a very fetching colour on you and doesn't clash with young er, Theo either; which is good if plan on talking him to the ball."

"Oh NO sir, he's taking ME" said Nell seriously. "I've ALWAYS belonged to Theo you know!"

"Well you take care of him well then" said Lucius. "I'll have this next year with Gorbrin and Erica; how time flies eh? Best to Colin, Perceval, I seem to have lost mine and with one of them being Bella who has cronies along that could be a recipe for disaster!"

Perceval laughed.

Arthur was right; Lucius was really quite decent these days!

Bella and co had meanwhile run into a small boy who looked to be half goblin half elf.

He stared at Mimi lugging her books.

"Hello" he said shyly "Are you being trained to be more useful to your master too?"

Mimi stared.

"I'm a free elf thank you very much; I disapprove of slavery. My mum is free too and my stepdad treats me like I was his own."

The boy flushed.

"Oh! My father thinks I'd be a more useful slave if I've studied at Hogwarts for a few years. He owns my mother you see."

Mimi's eyes narrowed dangerously; an expression mirrored on the faces of Bella and Maud, the only ones of the wannabe Marauders who had managed to meet up, Mimi being technically with her sister Lydia who was staying with Lucius now the excitement of Prince Peak had subsided.

The boy cowered.

"Don't do that, silly! We shan't hurt you!" said Bella "What's your name?"

"Kaur. I don't know what second name to use; I don't think my father will let me use Gan Jordak" he said.

"Kaur" said Bella "Have you got your uniform yet?"

"Yes mistress"

Bella stamped.

"Don't call me mistress! It's most awfully unbecoming especially to a FREE BOY"

"I'm not free, please, I belong to my father."

"No you don't; you're NOT a slave. Don't you see? He's given you CLOTHES!" said Bella.

The boy's eyes widened.

"So he has…..but – but I can't act free, because if he realised that he'd take it out on mother!" he sobbed.

"Shhhh" said Bella "I'm thinking."

"Uncle Lucius could sort it out" said Mimi.

"Look here" said Bella "He's never denied he sired you right?"

"No"

"And he owns your mother, right?"

"Y…yes."

"He's freed you; and you are of his blood. So YOU can give your mother clothes and free her, right?"

Kaur brightened.

At that moment a goblin came out of the shop.

"Here boy, carry that, don't waste time dallying with brats, you'll be at school to learn not to socialise."

Bella drew herself up.

"Lovely manner the fellow has" she said scornfully to her friends "I'd love to see his tone change if he was bowing and scraping to one of the uncles."

"Anyone would think he thought he was someone" said Mimi disdainfully "I'VE never seen him at one of the gatherings that matter; DADDY wouldn't have his type in his house and nor would uncle Lucius."

"You shut your trap, elf" said the goblin.

Then he screamed.

Lucius Malfoy had just cast the bat bogey hex on him, having finally caught up with his errant charges.

"Really shouldn't talk to my best friend's stepdaughter like that old boy" said Lucius.

"Lucius, this boy Kaur is his son, and he told him he's to go to Hogwarts to be a better slave, but look, he's bought him school uniform and if Kaur takes a sock quickly to his mum we can look after them can't we?" said Bella.

Lucius was fortunately used to Bella and her way of delivering several sentences worth of information in one pauseless, breathless burst.

He grinned.

"Bella; you have it quite correctly" he said. "Well FLIT young Kaur; free your mother and bring her back here – and any siblings you may have of course!

Kaur goggled briefly; and flitted!

In only a few minutes he returned with a scared looking house elf, and Lucius grinned.

"Here! You can't steal my elf!" yelled the goblin.

Lucius chuckled.

"No; but you gave your son clothes and he, being free, is then one of her owners – and he can. Hoist, old boy, by your own petard of trying to get a better slave by sending him to school. Kaur, I give you a surname, Freeman: and your mother will perhaps take employment in the orphanage whence you will live in the holidays."

"Oh yes, master please!" squeaked the elf. "Dissy would like that very much!"

The goblin was swearing; and Lucius absently cast Langlock.

"Tut!" he said "Such words in front of the children too!"

"Don't you just LOVE Lucius!" said Bella happily, squeezing Kaur's arm cheerfully!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lionel Dell was at his usual post to see errant schoolpests – as he called Bella and friends – onto the train. There would be fewer going to Rowan House this year since the free school had opened – and had stayed open despite pessimistic comments that the teachers would soon chicken out – though some of those parents from the wrong end of Diagon Alley preferred to pay a fee to send their offspring as day pupils to Rowan House in a RESPECTABLE area than to Obscura Alley. The poorer parents of low magic children were merely extras in any case; though they did have an added incentive to attempt to come to this branch of Hogwarts. As Rowan House catered predominantly for 'squibs and sibs' as Lionel privately thought of them, there was also the Hogwarts Express experience laid on, where the children rode on the train to Hogwarts and would be assigned to house by the Sorting Hat in case those testing for ability for scholarships had got it wrong; and in that journey, ambitious parents hoped that their darlings, even if likely to be assigned to Rowan might manage to make contacts with the more prestigious families who attended Hogwarts.

Those of the poorest parts of the wrong end of the Diagon Alley complex did not have that option being unable to manage even day school fees; and ironically enough they were the ones who came to the close attention, for good or ill, of the prominent in society in the persons of the Malfoy twins and friends as their professors. As of course did those of Obscura Alley, and the Umbrous Lane complex.

Lionel was relieved that it seemed to be going reasonably well – at least everyone seemed to be arriving who should and those who should not did not have appeared to – and the two muggleborn children were safely stowed. One of them was a child David had helped who had been in a pretty horrid school that boarded juniors; the other was with a lad whose mother looked pretty flustered, though that was probably more to the account of the newborn twins she was carrying in addition to the two children between her weevil offspring and the babies.

"Congratulations, Ma'am" said Lionel "Girls or boys? All babies look like Horace Slughorn to most of us."

She beamed at him.

"Girls. We called them Rose and Jasmine as flower names seem appropriate in this world as well as not out of the way if they end up in the other school. And at least we'll never have more than three in the school at once or we'd never afford it; and it's so wrong to deprive them if they've a talent, Peter is really looking forward to it!"

"Well tell him to – oy, Prince!"

Cassius Prince and Oliver Prince ran over.

"Yes Dell?" they knew his name of course already!

"Call one get both; very handy" said Lionel to the woman "This here is Peter, check him onto the train and see he's okay, then his poor little mother can feel he's safely bestowed and has one less thing to worry about"

"Sure, come on Peter" said Cassius equably.

"Thanks" said the muggle woman "It'll be nice to know he starts knowing someone."

"You obviously didn't run into the more gregarious brats in Diagon Alley" said Lionel "Most people start knowing somebody. Sometimes a close personal enemy for life can be made in Diagon Alley but generally tentative alliances are struck and then consolidated or discarded on the train. Oh lumme excuse me" he went forward and fished a small boy out of examining a muggle drain having managed to get the cover off.

"Horrid weevil, such is forbidden on pain of pain" he said "C'mon, what have you done with your fond parents?"

The boy grinned.

"Dad had a diplomatic headache and mum found an old schoolfriend. I'm Kevin Slugworthy."

"And I'm Lionel Dell and I shall apprise your mother that you are safely on the train, pick up your kit and walk"

Kevin Slugworthy picked up his kit and came along.

"Drains are so fascinating" he said.

"Then doubtless when you get yourself into trouble – as you assuredly will – you may find yourself cleaning some out for Madam Hardbroom" said Lionel "Young limb!"

Kevin grinned.

He was used to being in trouble for investigating things. One of his earliest memories was from being at the last but one world cup – at least, he did not recall it being the world cup but so he had been told – having borrowed his dad's wand to see how big he could grow a slug because he liked the way slugs shared part of his name. He must have been about two.

His dad had caught him and whacked his backside before he could complete the experiment and reduced his slug again. Kevin had always faintly regretted that. The idea of having a pet four foot slug had rather appealed to him. Still, now he had a wand of his own and there must be slugs in Scotland too!

He came face to face with a boy of the strangest antecedents.

"Hello" said Kevin "What race are you?"

Kaur regarded him and decided it was a genuine question.

"Half elf half goblin" he said "It's a long story."

Kevin grinned.

"Well we've a five hour train journey haven't we? Name's Kevin. Have a chocolate frog?"

Of such simple things are friendships born.

When Lionel came on board Kevin, Kaur, Cecil Burke, Ludmila Yaxley, Roger Blake the half-elf and the four goblins, Korban (brother of Arjelan), Danzo (brother of Jazka), Jabala, (Kordach's oldest legitimate child) and Zajala Malfoy-Tobak were all in one compartment pooling sweets and stories; the Prince brothers, Martha Bones (whose older brother was a squib in Rowan), Damian Malfoy, Pericles Bullivant, Peter Templeton and Rowland Cooper were sharing another.

There were two main gangs so far then and either one likely to be at the bottom of any mischief; and equally as likely to back each other up.

"And very good too for the MSHG" murmured Lionel to himself who was currently lieutenant to Sirius Black's leader as Remus Lupin preferred a more background role. Equally good was that there didn't seem to be any incipient bullies. Lionel had given the newest member of the Baddock family a sharp look; Nigel was a hard faced little boy but that might be armour against a selection of unpleasant older brothers so Lionel resolved to keep an eye out for him. He was head of Slytherin House as well as Head boy; and it seemed likely the boy would end up in Slytherin.

He thought he would have a quiet chat with the boy. It worked pretty well with Jack Clements after all; who had more reason to be a pain than any other kid.

Nigel Baddock had found a compartment on his own – no mean feat – having shed his now fourth year brother to his own gang.

"Look here, young Baddock" said Lionel "It's not fair for people to make judgements based on family; but the thing is that people do. And your brother Malcolm made himself so detested and so notorious I'm afraid it rubs off a bit. Now your brother Leonard runs with a group I don't much like; but he's got enough brains not to stick his head too far above the parapet of life to let his prejudices and nastiness show too much; and if you are as intolerant of others I hope you'll have the sense to do the same. Alternatively if you feel your name's being blackened by association, I'm always here to talk to about it, all right? If anyone picks on you because they have a score against one of your brothers, you come to me and I'll deal with it. Equally, if Leonard wants you to do dirty work for him and you don't want to, you come to me and tell me – it can be unofficially – and I'll look out for you. You come here under a disadvantage and as your likely head of house, it's up to me to see that this doesn't count against you."

"Were you a friend of Malcolm's?" asked Nigel.

"No, I loathed him cordially" said Lionel. "Did you know what he was expelled for finally?"

Nigel shook his head.

"Well I guess you have a right to know" said Lionel "As everyone else does! He couldn't bully a kid five years younger than him because she was one brave kiddy; and she defied him. And her dad happened to be a member of staff. She could have sneaked Malcolm up but she never did; she saw it as HER problem, not her dad's. So Malcolm used polyjuice potion to take on the appearance of her own father with the intention of flogging her for supposed insolence to sixth formers. He was expelled for the attempted betrayal of trust between father and daughter more than for the violence of what he intended; it was revolting. Most of us were of the opinion that the only reason he hadn't used it before to pretend to be a master to hurt the kids who defied him was because it took until he was in the upper sixth to think of it. You are at the mercy of the masters in many respects; if you don't feel any sympathy for a kid supposedly attacked by her own father, reflect on what it would mean to you if a master with whom you felt you had no quarrel suddenly appeared to want to flog you. Most kids would feel there was nobody to turn to over that. There's a problem that, like Malfoys, you all look a bit alike. But anyway, I'm here if you need me; I'm Lionel Dell."

"Thank you Dell" said Nigel, eying Lionel shrewdly "I do not believe I want my school life blighted by trouble; I assure you I shall keep my nose clean and stay well out of it."

"If you get in with a decent crowd and get up to mischief not trouble, nothing wrong with that" said Lionel "Pranks are one thing; it's the bullying we want to avoid. And if you're in a group and you're not sure if the pranks do go on into the realms of bullying, ASK me. I can take off my Head Boy's hat for advice any time."

"Thank you Dell" said the boy again. It was a cool, austere little voice rather than a meek one; there was a self possession about this lad, a self sufficiency that might hide a cold hard heart prepared to do what it took to succeed; or it might still be armour. Lionel had no idea. Only time might show. He gave the boy a friendly nod and left him to his solitary cogitations.

Once in school the song of the Sorting Hat explained the qualities each house looked for and again reiterated that the founders had been friends and that slightly different points of view did not have to make a quarrel.

Young Baddock was, as expected, sorted into Slytherin; it was very little surprise too that Roger Blake ended up in Gryffindor. A girl called Sara Barbary was sorted just before him into Slytherin and Lionel wondered briefly if she were any relation of Heathcote Barbary, rhythm guitarist in the band the 'Weird Sisters'.

It was a bit of a surprise to see Cassius Prince go into Hufflepuff – though he already had one half brother there in the person of Daniel in the third. Lionel grinned to himself. It was likely the Prince line was more likely to occupy all four houses before the Malfoys did, whatever the expressed desire of the Malfoy twins had been. Pete Prince-Thomson, taking exams as an external student and studying in Lionel's own class was in Slytherin by default because of his cousin Severus Snape, but Lionel strongly suspected that he could have been a Ravenclaw if he had come to school at the proper time.

Of the others Lionel had taken an interest in, Kaur also went into Hufflepuff and his friend Kevin Slugworthy and the cheerfully poverty stricken muggleborn Peter Tempelton.

Ravenclaw looked to have its usual crop of those who thought a deal of themselves; including a lad bearing the name Ingram Scrimgeour, who might well be assumed to be related to the last Ministry Prime Minister Rufus Scrimgeour before the office fell to the part hereditary part elected Grand Council. Frank Longbottom was current Prime Minister and well deserved for so well respected a man. It was amusing that Lucius preferred to be an eminence gris! It would be a while however before the public was ready to elect even to office as a council member anyone with the name Scrimgeour again; and the Prime Minister was chosen by free ballot from amongst all the elected and hereditary members. Which idea had been based on the way Hogwarts chose its Head Boy or Girl, from voting of the prefects on house heads; and candidates had to be proposed, seconded and supported until there were half a dozen to choose from. It worked as well as anything; sometimes school politics were better than adult politics. Children had an innate sense of fairness after all. Lionel withdrew his thoughts from politics and reviewed his own house's new members.

They had on the whole a decent bunch in Slytherin; Cecil Burke, Pericles Bullivant – he needed watching not for behaviour but because, Dumbledore had confided in Lionel, he had a rare blood disorder that was being treated in St Mungo's – little Ludmila Yaxley who had been a prime spoilt brat until she had come to live with her sister Sephara, Danzo Gan Tokar, a prime candidate for mischief if Lionel had ever seen any and already a firm crony of Zajala Malfoy-Tobak. As well there was Baddock, the Barbary child, the lad Rowland Cooper who seemed to be rather under the wing of the more reliable kids and the muggle-born girl Emma Clitheroe whom he had heard asking about the MSHG so that meant she was unlikely to be a problem. The rest of the bunch Lionel marked as 'trouble' but in a good way ended up, predictably, in Gryffindor, the other Prince boy Oliver; Damian Malfoy; and Korban gan Nork, little brother of Lionel's youngest girlfriend Arjelan, now in the fifth and taking her OWLs this year. Lionel thought that their blood group would have to think hard if, as seemed likely, Korban had his own bunch of cronies, whether he and they should be left to their own devices or invited into the blood group as a body. It seemed best to leave Korban to settle down first and make his friends and see how well they fitted in with the original members and its expanded group. And indeed there was no reason to invite all of them in. The original, first, blood group had always had friends outside the group; and Lionel certainly considered that he had friends albeit not perhaps close ones outside his own group.

It was important to get this right.

Lionel was not to know that those ambitious to be accepted as part of the original bloodgroup had been plotting their own plots.

Bella, Maud, Mimi, Isabel, and Drusillina had decided it was about time to get the attention of the Mad Marauders, the epithet of the current seniors since Professor Snape had stolen – Bella's word – the Prowling Marauders for Prince Peak Academy. They intended to do this with a complex little piece of enchantment using enchanted felt-tip pens as the starting point and a piece of muggle kit called 'instant tattooing' whereby one made up a design, soaked it in water quickly and transferred it to a piece of skin.

They had been carefully drawing a travesty of the Dark Mark involving a green man with a trail of woodlice issuing from his mouth to lay on the arm of each of the sleeping Mad Marauders – Mimi with house elf apparation could take Bella to do the Ravenclaw members while Maud and Isabel did Lydia and Polly and Drusillina did Leo.

"They'll wake up" said Drusillina.

"That's the point of the short lived sleeping gas I got Gorbrin to show me how to brew" said Bella "No point having a cousin who's a potions genius if you don't make use of him. He made me do all the work anyway and just directed; said I'd learn more which is quite right really. It's a sort of self-dissipating garrotting gas, he worked it out and tried it on me to check it worked as I wanted it. It only makes you drowsy if you're awake but if you're asleep it dulls your feelings so you don't wake up if you're tickled, poked or drawn on."

"Nice" said Drusillina "That opens up SO many possibilities for pranks!"

"Doesn't it just? And I DID help with suggestions and so did Mimi so it IS our potion almost as much as Gorbrin's; and I bought a load of ingredients to brew it again" said Bella. "I love potions; they're not covered by the under age magic ban and they can be far more dangerous than charms too, isn't it GREAT that the ministry's so stupid?"

The others agreed wholeheartedly; even Maud, whose family did NOT have a great track record with potions was a competent potioneer!

The raid on the dormitories of the older ones went without hitch; and the subsidiary enchantments were duly laid.

Lydia, Polly, Leo, Mei, Mad and Chad woke up to find a version of Morsmordre on their left forearms with animated woodlice singing;

"Marauding we will go,

Marauding we will go,

Wriggle, scuttle, wriggle scuttle

We are nice to know!"

The Mad Marauders duly met up and admired the singing woodlice together. They were so impressed that they wore them to MSHG; as the woodlice duly shut up if covered with a sleeve.

They collared the younger ones, hoisted them in the air by one ankle, cast the tickling charm and put them down.

"Right" said Mei "You lot are duly inaugurated as the er, Belle Marauders – pun on Bella like Mad is on Mad, and you're all girls too – and we solemnly swear to show you how to be up to no good."

Bella beamed.

"Excellent!" she said. "Don't you like the singing woodlice?"

"Brilliant" said Mei "How the blazes did you do all that artwork without waking us up?"

They explained.

"Cool" said Chad "That potion and the idea of transfers ought to go straight into the Book of Wickedness in the Marauding Room. When we show you there – with all due ceremony – you can write them in."

The Belle Marauders grinned in satisfaction!

"Tonight at midnight be in the detention classroom" said Lydia "And then you shall see what you shall see."

That was exciting enough to almost put a dent in the appetites of the Belle Marauders at breakfast!

The Mad Marauders did not undo the enchantments of their little friends until after breakfast was over, pushing up their left sleeves to leave the room with the singing woodlice making their announcements of Marauding.

"Good grief" said Sirius Black mildly "Bearing in mind where woodlice live I should rather think that's the Bark Mark."

The Mad and Belle Marauders both appreciated such an awful pun from one of their retired members!

Sirius did have a chat with the Mad Marauders about bringing in the Belle Marauders and blooding them at some point soon.

"I know we like to wait until they're older" he said "But if Severus is having trouble with Odessa it might be wise to have as many people as possible to back him; and us if they make a two pronged attack any time. We have a limited number of bloodgroup here in Hogwarts at the moment with losing both the New Marauders when they left and the Prowlers this year. I'm also going to blood in our honorary marauder, Assim Khan; as you know we've been studying the effect of Rakshasa blood, and it's not going to be an all or nothing effect like werewolves. It's a genetic thing not a disease for one thing and that means we can assimilate parts of it; ie the group will understand better the concept of tiger if they wish to concentrate on it, even as those who want to concentrate on dog can find it singing from MY blood as an animagus. We believe that anyone who becomes animagus tiger using it may find a desire to spend time in the form daily but not the eight hours Stripes is tied to if he wishes to maintain his full health. It's taken years to research but I'd rather be safe than sorry."

The Mad Marauders nodded solemnly. They liked Professor Khan very much and were sorry he had been excluded; but they agreed it had been necessary. It would be a fun blooding ceremony when it happened.

There had been no exciting train journey for the pupils of the free school; they just started drifting in from around seven o'clock in the morning. As September the first was a Monday this year the pupils of the Obscura Alley school had started on that day, therefore actually – so far as schoolwork was concerned – a day ahead of Hogwarts; and plenty of parents were glad to send their offspring off early as those who arrived early got given breakfast.

It was one of the things the free school stood for; to feed bodies as well as minds and it was an appreciated addition to the poorest families.

Mortimer was glad to greet his closest cronies, a boy called Bjorn and a girl called Valerie. Bjorn's father was Icelandic, a huge man whom many believed to be half giant. In fact he and Bjorn were a little more exotic than that; Bjorn had confided to Mortimer and Valerie that if his father ever lost his temper or was in fear for his or his family's life he turned into a bear.

"I haven't done it myself yet" said Bjorn "But it runs in families so I expect it'll happen to me."

"What like a werewolf?" asked Valerie.

"Not exactly; my father says he doesn't remember much but he only has urges to attack people who are causing trouble, not everyone" said Bjorn.

"If I was you" Mortimer had advised "I'd tell one of our professors; after all if it happens by accident some time having someone like a Malfoy to bail you out of the ensuing trouble wouldn't be a half bad idea."

Bjorn had stood by his secrecy for a while; but loyalty to Mortimer had eroded his stubbornness and he had confided in Hawke. Hawke had asked intelligent questions; and amazed the boy by asking if he thought his father would accept a small stipend to travel once a year to Hogwarts to talk about his experiences under the auspices of the Comparative Magic master.

"Professor Khan's a Rakshasa, an Indian weretiger as some translate it though that's a loose as calling you a werebear" said Professor Hawke "And as one of the other staff is a cured werewolf it gives the youngsters an insight into the different types of shapeshifter there are and to lift the stigma that the improper use of lycanthropy under Voldemort has engendered."

Thor Bjornsson had agreed when his son explained; and Bjorn was hoping his father would not have any trouble from the posh kids, and voiced his worries to Mortimer.

"Not if they're like the ones I got to know in the holidays" said Mortimer "They were cool."

There were new kids to greet; and Mortimer considered that it was his duty as the ward of a Professor.

The two girls with distinctly ethereal looks and pointed ears were the distinctive ones; they came together but one looked substantially more goblin than the other.

"Sisters?" asked Mortimer.

They shook their heads.

"Cousins" said the taller, more human looking one "Our mothers are twins. They want us to have a better life than being whores like them."

"Good on them" said Mortimer. "Look here, if you get any trouble from their clients as you get older, us bigger ones are here to sort them sort of creeps out, see? What are you called?"

"I'm Zephyra; this is Storm" she waved at her cousin. "Thanks; might need that."

"We want to work hard and get good qualifications" said Storm "Being part fey is a handicap we need to overcome."

"Huh, the Malfoys are part fey" said Mortimer – who had picked that up in conversation with Hawke – "And with Lucius Malfoy's third wife even being part goblin might be fashionable soon. But work hard because it's good to have learning."

"I will" said Storm and Zephyra nodded.

Fey blood – from arguments Mortimer had listened to eagerly between the four closest friends of his Professors – was a bit like elf blood. They might have talent. Mortimer's concept of what was right was that as many people as possible from these poor areas should win high grades to show up the pampered pets who got Hogwarts for being born to the right family.

He did follow Professor Hawke's argument though when he had voiced the opinion that what school you went to should be purely dependant on examination; for Hawke had said that if too many of those at Hogwarts were from free places it would lead to two things; one a drop in the level of teaching excellence as the top grade teachers could not be afforded and so those who were teaching for a few years here at the free school would too be of lower calibre as it was NOT a post one would accept for the pay; and also there would be those who would withdraw their children over an influx of so-called riffraff and there would be private schools for little deatheaters started. Mortimer appreciated the way Hawke explained all this to him as if he were a grown up; and did not hide the fact that he was riffraff to many of the types that went to Hogwarts. He had tentatively raised the pleasant way Mr Malfoy had spoken and Hawke had snorted.

"Yes, but Uncle Lucius is REAL aristocracy not the sort of skirters that can claim enough descent from the great families to claim to be of society without any understanding of Noblesse Oblige."

Hawke had gone on to explain the concept; and to point out that nobility and wealth were not the same, the Weasleys being a case in point, poor from the point of view of many at Hogwarts in having to economise severely to put their children through school and having to have second hand clothing and so be laughed at by some of the richer ones.

Professor Hawke understood the real world as Mortimer knew; but the way he described it Mortimer understood that relative poverty could be embarrassing if not as embarrassing as passing out from hunger of real poverty.

"Will I be laughed at if I get there?" he demanded.

"If you don't lose the accent? By some, yes. It'll tell you who the decent ones are if you want to use it until you've figured out who to make friends with" said Hawke "Great way to sift the sheep from the goats! You'll be provisioned perfectly adequately however; I shan't send my ward with shabby robes you know! My cousin Krait ran classes in how to re-cut and sew second hand clothes to be more fashionable; but her husband is now headmaster of a school on the continent so obviously she's teaching with him. Some of her protégés are keeping up the tradition I believe. Never you mind high fashion, you'll be there for academic excellence, not to pull a rich bird!"

Mortimer was about to stammer a disclaimer when Hawke winked.

Sometimes it was hard to know when he was teasing and when he was not!

It was the second year – Bella and co – who had the benefit of Mr Bjornsson's pearls of wisdom on the Tuesday.

Assim Khan welcomed his class back and asked for a volunteer to list the types of natural human shapeshifter. Naturally Bella's hand went up.

"Miss Black" said Professor Khan in his rich purry voice.

"Animagus Rakshasa werewolf" said Bella all in one word.

"Hmmm, and interesting the order in which you list them" said Professor Khan.

Bella beamed at him.

She had heard about Rakshasa from loose talk in the MSHG and hoped one day to see Professor Khan in that form, because she liked him and because tigers were cool. And of course cousin Sirius was an animagus and uncle Remus used to be a werewolf.

"Strictly speaking" said Professor Khan "The werewolf is better described – as a type – as a lycanthrope, which term has been taken to cover any other form that may be taken in similar circumstance. There is a fourth major type, the Manimagus; only recently discovered and not fully understood or explored in which a male animagus carelessly impregnates a female animal who subsequently births normally and the onset of puberty causes the change to human form in any offspring who survived this rather careless co-mingling of heritant material.

"Gosh, he's almost as good as Dad at flinging vocabulary isn't he?" Mimi whispered.

Bella grinned; and Professor Kan said blandly,

"My thanks for the testimonial Miss Snape, you may write me six inches on why the English language is so rich and diverse."

Mimi grinned.

She didn't mind interesting impots.

"Sir" said Mungo Fraser "I'm a Manimagus; I've been adopted by an appropriate animagus. It takes some adaptation but you have a human mind all the time you're physically a puppy and you learn from observation like all children do. Using the new vocal chords is the hardest."

"Thank you for sharing that Mr Fraser; I hope you will continue to keep those of us who bear a genuine interest posted on your continued development. It is my believe that the Rakshasa – the so-called Indian were-tiger – originated in similar circumstances with early tiger cults re-iterating the bonds of blood until the nature was set. However, today we have a treat. We have a volunteer lecturer who is a bearsark, from whence the word berserk is derived. It is a phenomenon of the northern European countries and like the Rakshasa is derived solely in the heritance, not as is the werewolf from the passing of a disease by heritance OR through wounds. As Rakshasa is wrongly called weretiger so too the bearsark is wrongly called werebear. Mr Bjornsson, would you care to explain your unique abilities?"

"Well professor, I dunno about unique, 'cos I think it's run in my fambly time out of mind" said Bjornsson.

There were those who were distinctly disappointed that he did not have some exotic northern accent but the distinctly un exotic tones of a Londoner. He went on,

"My da come to England looking for work account of there was trouble about our kind for a while back there – there is Iceland, young ladies and gents if you was wondering. They say that in the days of the old gods before the new one took hold o' muggles that my people were respected and placated but now we has to hide like all wizarding folk. We ain't much cop with wand work; unlike werewolves what are wizards to start off with, we ain't much different to muggles what change form if we gets real angry. Like if someone was hurting one of our fambly; o' course in the old days we were brung up with princes and chieftains' sons to look on them as brothers as real hard bodyguards. Wizards and muggles alike once o'course. Now I has to be careful o' my temper because it upsets people."

"GOSH" said Bella "It's a shame you didn't grow up with Harry Potter sir, that would have choked off a few death eaters!"

"He's rather older than Harry" said Assim Khan dryly "But one does rather take your point. I rather suspect, Mr Bjornsson you are about to be hit with several job offers as bodyguard to people with vulnerable children.!"

"Do you tear people apart when you're being a bear?" asked Amos Leroy, who rather liked the idea of having what he saw as a tame bear to frighten fans away when he was tired of them.

"I believe I can" said Bjornsson "I would hope never to get angry enough to do so; but what I DO share with the werewolf is a degree of - I think Mr Hawke Malfoy described it as 'diminished responsibility' whilst in bear form. I am aware of a sense of self but the instincts of the bear push most of what is human aside. Afterwards my memories are dim or non-existent. I have worked on being agreeable of nature and not easily losing my temper. That way I don't have to find out how much violence I may be capable of."

"Very wise, Mr Bjornsson" said Assim. "The class will thank you for your time and kindness for being so frank about your nature."

This was the signal for a good hearty clap. Bjornsson flushed and looked pleased.

"Your homework will be to compare and contrast the different natures of the different transfigurations of Rakshasa, Bearsark and Werewolf - to set animagus and manimagus as well would overburden you - and to draw such conclusions as you may from the backgounds of the cultures that engendered them" said Assim Khan.

It was acknowledged a stiff assignment; but an interesting one!

Professor Khan was a very good teacher!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Midnight approached and the five figures of the Belle Marauders slid into the detention room.

Six wands lit immediately, those of the Mad Marauders.

"All right, Bella you're the loudest in your group" said Mad "Pull the tongue of the carved goblin on the fireplace."

Bella gave him a startled look and complied.

The back of the fireplace slid open with a soft grating noise.

Bella's squeal of delight was muffled by Chad half throttling her.

"Idiot! Do you want half the faculty in here?" he admonished "Connie Hardbroom prowls JUST as much as Severus Snape always used to and she's not a retired Marauder like he is, we haven't a cat's chance in Hell of escaping detention if we get caught! Now get in there and up the stairs like a good'un!"

The younger Marauders got, and were utterly captivated to be shown the secret room; having each been given a piece of paper describing the staircase to take written on it.

"Here's the book of all wickedness" said Mei "And another time you can come up here on your own and inscribe your potion and the secret of muggle impermanent tattoos. Some books we keep here you won't be able to find yet; they're not for younger eyes. They only let US see them because we're the oldest ones left here. And some we don't much like touching either, because they've got nastiness in as well as useful stuff. But we need to know about such things to fight them. We'll quickly show you the other parts of this secret passage complex. Oh and by the way NEVER bring anyone into the room unless it's a dire, dire emergency; it's a fidelius charm. You can find it now because we've shown you by giving you the written location from the secret-keeper. These papers live in here so only someone who knows the secret can find them. You can get in from now on. And look here, Bellatrix Black, that means Kreacher can too if you're in here and while he's loyal to Padfoot now, you like Padfoot would have to order him not to reveal its presence or help anyone else get in here without a request from a marauder. He's a rum little article."

"He is" agreed Bella. The elderly house elf was devoted to cousin Sirius, but apparently it had not always been so and he had done his best within the confines of elven slavery to disrupt Sirius as much as possible. Working together against Voldemort had somehow forged bonds of love as well as loyalty; though the elf still flatly refused to consider being freed.

They were shown quickly over the other passages and told where most of the doors opened; and the Mad Marauders tried to hustle them quietly past the last door.

Naturally that had Bella asking

"Where's that go?" and pulling the handle.

Professor Assim Khan was relaxing in front of the fire when he heard the giggling and footsteps that heralded youthful marauders going by. He tried very hard to pretend his preternaturally sharp tiger hearing was not hearing them; it was sometimes easier to pretend they were wind in the flue or something. He licked a gigantic paw.

And the back of the fire slid back.

Bella Black's face was peering at him in wonder; and the door hurriedly closed.

There were the sounds of an altercation and Bella enthusiastically declaring that she wanted to do his fluffy white tummy,

Professor Khan rolled firmly over to lie on his fluffy white tummy in case she opened the door again and tried.

That was neither in keeping with the dignity of a tiger nor of a Professor.

Mei Chang's voice was saying disgustedly that Bella was even worse than Lynx who had only at least ADMIRED Professor Khan's tummy and anyone with any sense did NOT barge in on sleeping tigers without knocking and for goodness sake would Bella shut up and come along.

The last thing he heard coherently was Bella declaring

"But he's so BEAUTIFUL!"

The child had taste of course.

There was nothing quite as elegant as a tiger.

Professor Khan washed the other paw complacently and began to sort out already immaculate whiskers.

Sirius found his little cousin hanging around him after the MSHG meeting with Mimi in the background.

"Cousin Sirius" said Bella standing on one leg – and absently hitching up her descending sock with the other foot as she did so – "I need your advice."

"My primary advice is use your hands to pull your sock up" said Sirius "What do you think you have hands for?"

"Getting into trouble with" said Bella "It's about being an animagus."

"You're a little young to be an animagus."

"David Fraser wasn't hardly any older, Mungo Fraser says; David's talked to him about it. And you're helping HIM switch back and forth. I know he needs to but he IS the same sort of age as me."

"As you say, that IS of necessity…. I was pushing sixteen before I first changed you know. What form? Dog, like Mungo?"

Bella wrinkled her nose.

"No, dogs are too ….DOGGY. No offence intended" she added hastily.

"Willow prefers cat; I don't offend that easily. Animagi forms are very personal. It has to feel right or it won't work. What form did you want?"

"Tiger" said Bella.

"Tiger? What are you joining Lionel Dell's blood group or something? I thought you were a marauder?"

"I am a marauder!" said Bella indignantly "Why, is Lionel a tiger or something?"

"No, lion, but a lot of his group are going after a big cats theme for their forms; at least his harem is."

Bella giggled at Sirius' description of Lionel's three inseparable girlfriends.

"Well I didn't know that" she said "I just like tigers."

Sirius shot her a suspicious look.

"Tigers plural or any particular tiger?" he asked suddenly.

Bella coloured.

"Well I DO like tigers plural but I do like one particular tiger a lot too" she said.

Sirius raised his eyes.

"And I thought having Willow pick ridiculously early was silly! You're too young to be an animagus without good cause young Bella. I'll give you lessons in about a year; meantime to prepare you, you can read everything you can about tigers, and don't despise muggle books; ask Vladimir Malfoy, he used to be a vet at a zoo."

Bella nodded cheerily.

"All right; if that will help" she said.

"It will. Now hoppit or you'll miss breakfast; and more importantly so will I" growled Sirius.

Tigers indeed!

Sirius may have choked Bella off on becoming an animagus yet but Bella was a girl of considerable resource and infinite curiosity.

Accordingly, knowing that the animagi went running in the evenings, she wrapped herself up warmly – the evenings were chilly this far north – and concealed herself in a convenient bush near to where she had heard that they convened near Hagrid's cottage. Presumably they might change their venue when Hagrid's infant twin sons started trying to come along when they were capable of more than staggering around unsteadily as they were at the moment.

The animagi drifted down in their human forms; Sirius, Willow home from work bringing their twins to leave with Alice Hagrid for the nonce, Madam McGonagall, Remus with Tonks and their three children left also in the care of Alice with six year old Teddy in charge; Assim Khan, Mungo, Nell Pettigrew, Peter Pettigrew her father, grateful to join in with his old friends Sirius and Remus in this convivial activity, though he stayed WELL away from Khan and from Lionel and his three girlfriends when they arrived.

"Weel, it's quieter wi'oot the Prowling Marauders" said Minerva McGonagall. "Nae doot we'll miss them sair for it though. Ye ken fine, d'ye no' Sirius that there's mair animagi here, and I'm no' countin' the ones of Prowling and New Marauders and Krait either, than there has been in all England in the last three hundred years?"

"Is there? There'll be more if Krait has her way and gets werewolves to be animagi once they're cured to stop them missing the instincts" said Sirius.

"It works" said Remus "It's wonderful; and knowing too what it's like. You Marauders changing to support me certainly started something!"

"It's not quite so wonderful for years at a time" said Peter.

"No Peter; I don't suppose it is" said Remus. He did NOT add that that had been Peter's choice to avoid being convicted of having betrayed their best friend James. He did not have to; Peter knew and flushed.

"I mean, it's a lesson to learn, that one can get too submerged in the animal; it's not to be encouraged" he said. "Though I did get Nell from it" he gazed adoringly on his daughter.

Nell smiled.

She would never have a very close relationship with her father; he needed too much looking after to ever be a father figure. If she had such, it was Perceval Weasley in whose home she resided.

"Theo's thinking about being an animagus to share with me" she said "Only he's not sure of the form he wants; and you HAVE to know what you are. I don't have a choice so that's easy; but at the moment he's into guinea pigs and somehow I can't see a guinea pig waddling across the moor, can you?"

There was laughter.

As with the MSHG there was an easy camaraderie and lack of formality amongst the animagi.

And then they were changing.

Bella gasped.

Such disparate forms and sizes!

From little Nell Pettigrew, a rat like her father but not fully grown yet, the two neat feline forms of Minerva and Willow, several canine forms, the Lupins both wolves, Sirius and Mungo dogs, a lion, two lionesses and a neat black panther and then the massive form of Professor Khan as a Bengal tiger.

"Oooh" said Bella ecstatically.

Several animagi were over in a bound.

Sirius heaved her out by the scruff with his teeth and set her on her feet, changing in a lithe manoeuvre.

"Bella" he said "Has nobody ever explained how rude it is to spy on animagi changing?"

"No Padfoot, is it?" asked Bella.

He sighed.

"Yes, it is actually. This is why we go a distance from the castle rather than make spectacles of ourselves for every nosy wart and weevil who want a free show. Why?"

"I wanted to see Professor Khan as a tiger again" said Bella with her usual devastating candour.

"She's your problem Stripes" said Sirius "The rest of us will start: you catch up."

Assim regarded Bella thoughtfully and gave her the gentlest of cuffs with a massive velvet paw.

His paw was almost as big as her head and she rocked slightly.

He pushed her over and stood over her growling softly.

Bella beamed up at him and buried her hands in his furry ruff.

He stepped back and resumed man form.

"Bellatrix Black, Sirius says you want to be a Tiger animagus" he said.

"I do LIKE tigers" said Bella "And I do like you too sir" she added.

"Then let me be frank, little Bella" said Assim "If you are a tiger animagus you will smell of adult tigress to me. You are nominally now an adult as I can scent on you; though I doubt you yourself feel an adult. For animals, once the oestrous starts so does breeding. And I am not an animagus. As you probably know fine well I am a Rakshasa. This means that I have less control over my instinctive behaviour than an animagus; though of course I have much, much more than a werewolf. However, I do only have so much self control. If you are looking to a tiger for an eventual mate I suggest that you should wait and grow up more first. Besides; you might change your mind. Tigers are of course the ultimate creatures to be; but you may not wish to be tiger as you grow up. Not with the implications of the messages you are sending me by actions and scent."

Bella blushed.

"I say sir, you are awfully good at frank" she said "I think it's one of the things I like about you. I bet Padfoot was frothingly incoherent when Willow started making it clear that she liked him a lot."

"You'd win" said Assim, laughing a purry laugh. "But I am not English. I am pragmatic about such things. If this is to be, I accept; but you are too young for me to say anything but 'if'. I have seen what you look like grown when you were a woman before; with the addition of the sweetness of your nature to that face rather than cruel arrogance I could be greatly attracted. But I prefer not to think of that; I prefer to see what you are now and to react to a little girl as you still are, and to a little girl I say, back off. Let us explore the different cultures I teach and learn to know each other as marauders; no more. Such I would do if I were betrothed to a child by arrangement; get to know her. Then it is possible to say to a friend 'I was mistaken'. Do you accept that?"

Bella gazed at him with unwonted solemnity.

"I expect, you know, that you are very sensible" she said "I don't want to be grown up yet. But I DO want to do your tummy."

"Perhaps I may permit you to groom me a little. Maybe. But assuredly NOT my tummy. It is far too personal" said Assim with great dignity. "Tigers are not playthings Bella."

"No, they're gorgeous" said Bella.

He sighed, cuffed her lightly with a human hand, changed again and swiped a big rough tongue across her face; and then he was gone after the others.

Bella felt a little trembly; and it was a nice feeling as well as a little scary.

She spoke to Sirius again next day.

"I shall wait to be an animagus Sirius until it seems right" she said "Stripes talked to me seriously; and I understand some things a bit better now. Sirius, can I see the memories of the old me?"

Sirius blenched.

"Merlin's trousers no way!" he vetoed.

"Why not?"

"Because some of the things that Riddle did to enforce a slave-like devotion and simultaneously produce a monster make grown ups puke. You're only a babe, Bella and I want to protect my dear little cousin from that for as long as possible."

"What about the memories that bring me to my age or thereabouts?" asked Bella "She – I hadn't met him then had I? Dear me, what a confusion of pronouns; 'cos it isn't me really, not to me."

"I think" said Sirius "there may be that of the adult left in you; you're developing feelings of an adult kind a little faster than I'd expect. Maybe there's some of that from the child's body Severus gave you being imperfectly matched; maybe it's stray memories of instinct. Bellatrix Black-Lestrange was a very sensual woman; which sensuality was warped and twisted by the way her er, sexuality was awakened by Riddle" he was blushing "And that is what I want to protect you from. I want you to learn how your body ought to feel awakened in the proper way by the proper man. How I HATE conversations of this sort with pubescent girls" he added "It's something Narcissa should be talking to you about not me."

"Coward" said Bella amicably. "All right; thank you for explaining what it is that's so horrific and why you don't want me to see. Can I see up to then though?"

Sirius sighed.

"All right" he said "I'll come along; you'll probably want to discuss it. And some of it's about the loathsome family Black so I can put you straight about the crap you'd have heard from Uncle Cygnus and Aunt Druilla. She was a Rosier; it's where the looks come from, Narcissa's blonde hair and your er, voluptuous figure."

"I'm not going to be fat am I?"

"No just very full figured; in and out a lot" said Sirius "You were much admired first time round, don't get vain. You'll be lovelier though because you work out with the MSHG and that adds tone no amount of the old money of the Noble Family Black can add. More to the point, you're a fine young witch and fit and healthy and ready to take on any challenge."

Bella grinned.

"I'd rather be hard than pretty" she said "But it'd be nice to be both!"

Sirius disappeared at the weekend and when he came back he handed Bella a paper bag.

"Got one each for you and Stripes" he said laconically.

It was a cartoon book; a muggle book so the drawings weren't animated, and Bella marvelled at the skill of muggle artists that can give the impression of movement without being able to move their figures on the page. The stories of a little boy and his toy tiger that turned into a real tiger were highly amusing; and there was one cartoon where Calvin creeps up on a sleeping Hobbes to do HIS fluffy white tummy and walks away looking battered declaring that it was well worth it.

The concept that an irritated tiger had five of his six ends being pointy definitely tickled Bella's sense of humour!

She promptly copied the cartoon about doing Hobbes' tummy making the figure of Calvin into a dark haired little girl, and animated it with magic and presented it to Professor Khan, who laughed.

"I think I shall have to frame that" he said, ruffling her hair. Bella beamed at him.

Assim Khan's rather stern features softened. She was such a dear little girl; so different to the adult she had once been, by all accounts! It was a terrible responsibility for all her mentors to be sure she had a full and happy childhood to make up for the previous teen years stolen by Voldemort and yet avoid pampering her and spoiling her in other respects. And Sirius had said she wanted to start seeing her former life.

It was to be hoped that it did not cause her too much distress or make her change too much.

Curiously, Bella watched incidents from her former life; Sirius had sifted and chosen a selection to give Bella an idea of the self-willed and spoiled little girl who grew old enough to come to Hogwarts and the shock the little princess of the Black family had to be only one of many and given no special treatment.

"She's a bit of a nijit, isn't she?" said Bella "Any fool knows that school means lots of people and why should she assume that she's going to get special treatment?"

Sirius laughed.

"You'd be amazed how many children of the Black family and the Malfoy family did you know! It's stupid yes; after all the parents have all been through it, you'd think they'd have the sense to prepare their own brats a bit better so they don't suffer the indignance of being laughed at by other less precious children. It doesn't help that too many children of families on the borders of society are willing to kowtow and agree how awful the situation is – see it happening there with the sycophants?"

Bella nodded. Her former self had a court of tittering girls and admiring boys over whom she lorded it sneeringly.

"She isn't very nice at all" said Bella decidedly. "I don't want to be like her."

She wanted even less to be like her when the memories of a couple of years later were viewed – the last she was to see – and she gloated over Lucius Malfoy feeling as lost as she had done at first, and the anticipated similar feelings of her younger sister Andromeda whom she left quite callously to her own devices on the train. The old Bella had not been prepared for her sister making friends with a boy called Ted Tonks – and a mudblood at that, as she screeched at Andromeda. Andromeda was in Slytherin and Ted was in Gryffindor; and the old Bella thought that was to be that. How furious she was to find her sister still meeting with him and doing homework with him!

And then they emerged.

"Sad little cow, ain't she?" opined Bella.

Sirius smiled and ruffled her hair and tweaked her nose familiarly.

"Yes little cousin; she was a sad little cow. Like Draco, who has probably spoken of how Krait stole him from himself to be friendly with Harry and co, she had cronies and sycophants but no real friends. Your cronies are friends, true friends and we only use the derogatory term to tease."

"I think, you know" said Bella "I've been most tremendously lucky."

"Reckon you have, our kid" said Sirius.

Bella had much to reflect on. She enjoyed being the centre of attention, that could not be denied; whether because she was getting admiring comments for a good idea or being right in the thick of mischief. She prided herself on being ready to own up but was a little of it attention seeking? Bella was not sure.

She sought the advice of Lydia who was more or less a cousin as well as being a Marauder.

Lydia listened.

"S'pose Isabel Nightshade had a good idea" she said "What would you do?"

Bella considered.

"Probably squeal in delight" she said "And see if we couldn't improve it even more same as we do whoever has an idea. But I'd be really pleased, 'cos whilst Isabel's really good at organising the implementation of mischief she doesn't often have ideas to start with."

Lydia laughed.

"Well, my good kiddy, don't you think in that naïve little sentence you've just answered your own concerns? You take on board ANY of your group's ideas and you're pleased for those that have them. And you don't take credit for the ideas, do you? I mean you take the blame for perpetrating mischief but you don't claim the credit for clever ideas that make people laugh if it's someone else's do you? I note you added in the 'book of wickedness' that you had a lot of help from a non-Marauder, Gorbrin. That means you're not selfish and attention seeking. You like to be the centre of things; but you're as happy to be that following our lead too. Be aware of it, but honestly, don't worry!"

Bella squealed with delight and hugged Lydia.

"The old Bella was AWFUL" she said "Worse than Dympna Burke before she became Dimsie and got nice."

Lydia hugged her back.

"Poor Dimsie, it took a nasty shock or several to set her on the right road" she said "I'm glad the new Bella has had sensible parenting under the gentle guidance of Charlotte to help Lucius and Narcissa see how to do it a bit better. I don't know what else happened later on but I'm guessing he isolated her rather, she not having any real FRIENDS anyway and taught her some pretty nasty things. Mum gets sick-looking if anyone mentions it and makes 'not in front of the children' faces, and she covers people like David Fraser in that, at HIS age!"

"Crumbs" said Bella "I – I guess I shall need to see one day, shan't I?"

"Bella, you're strong enough to look, stand aside, realise it isn't you, and use what you see as a resolve to stop anyone doing that ever again" said Lydia solemnly "And you know that ANY Marauder would and will go with you on that scary journey and hold your hand and cry with you and cuddle you and do whatever is necessary."

"I think Marauders is the best thing that there is in the world" said Bella with more sincerity than grammar.

The Mad Marauders had a bit of excitement when out strolling to brainstorm over what mischief to perpetrate to remind people of their existence. Mei was holding back a bit this year as she had her OWLs and was encouraged by the others to be a little more peripheral and not risk her chances; all Marauders pulled together after all and nobody intended mischief to muck with their schoolwork.

They were bemoaning a lack of fruitful thought when a troll burst, howling in agony, from the forest.

He was heading blindly for the Quidditch pitch.

The Marauders ran to head him off; several juniors were practising there.

"And they're resistant to _stupefy_ too!" cried Lydia

"His head's bleeding really badly" said Mei.

"Troll! Hey troll, we can help you!" called Chad.

"Y'think he's going to take any notice?" said Mad.

"My turn" said Polly, apparating in front of the troll, hovering in mid air to touch his face with her tiny hands and point. The creature was half blinded with pain but she got his attention long enough for the rest to catch up.

"Sit down Mr Troll!" said Lydia, using the voice control she had picked up from listening to her parents.

The troll duly sat, blubbing in pain and fear; and the worst of the danger was over. Lydia relaxed slightly. The risk had been that he would lay about him blindly hitting out at anyone to try to assuage his own pain. Trolls were NOT clever. They synchronised heartbeats, not bothering to include any other bloodgroup, as it was not necessary, for they needed only enough to get past the magic resistance of trolls and their ilk. Lydia was the focus, a tacit decision, and she sang softly of healing magic; and the broken skull of the troll mended and reshaped under her touch, the fluid from the bruised brain draining at her sung command and the great gash healing under her fingers.

The troll smiled, a horrible sight, in beatific contentment at the cessation of pain.

"Trurk better" he said. It sounded like gravel being poured into a zinc bath full of slurry – Mad's description – and was scarcely intelligible. "Hu-man brats Trurk's friends"

"That's all right Trurk" said Lydia softly "People should help each other."

"Trurk help friends?" asked Trurk, confused.

"We don't need any help right now" said Lydia "But it's NICE to have Trurk as our friend."

"Is it?" Muttered Mei to Mad.

"Leave it to Lydia" muttered Mad "she has nuttier parents than the rest of us, and they trained her accordingly."

"Trurk friend" said Trurk "Trurk never had friends before." He frowned "Trurk hit on head. How Trurk hit on head?"

"Tree branch fell?" suggested Chad.

"From the cut, and the smell on it I'd guess blue ice" said Lydia.

"What?" demanded the others.

"In aeroplanes in the loos they have blue stuff that kills germs instead of spells" said Lydia "And when they flush it comes out and it's so high up it freezes and can still be frozen when it hits the ground – or in rare cases people like poor Trurk."

"Trurk catch hairyplane and punish it?" said Trurk.

"Trurk not likely to succeed; Hairyplanes are bigger than dragons" said Lydia firmly.

Trurk looked shifty.

"Maybe Trurk just say nutten when shit on by hairyplane dragon thing" he said.

"Probably wise" said Mad "Never mind Trurk; you're fine now."

"Yeah" said Trurk. "Trurk go back to dinner. Fresh centaur; yum!"

"Riiiight" said Mad.

Trurk lumbered back into the forest.

"That's all we need, Lydia, a friend who eats centaurs!" said Mei, who had a healthy distrust of centaurs owing to some early experiences in her school life.

"I like him better than I do centaurs" said Lydia demurely "He is what he is. Maybe we can educate him a bit."

"You, my dear Lydia" said Leo "Are as n-n-nutty as Hagrid over his b-brother Grawp."

"Wasn't that nutty; he kinda civilised Grawp" said Lydia. "Anyway, it's a Maruader thing to be fair to anyone."

"Except centaurs" said Mei.

"Well THEY were the ones who declared themselves beasts way back, snotty bastards" said Lydia.

"Yeah" agreed Leo "Trolls are too stupid – mostly – to be beings. Like most Giants. But when you have brains and you WON'T t-take part in society you – you're n-not worth bothering with b-because you've abrogated your r-responsibilities and s-so you don't deserve any c-con-con-concomitant rights."

"Here here" said Lydia.

"Interesting viewpoint"

They jumped as the handsome centaur emerged from the trees. He was a palomino centaur as one might say, with the light roan body and white blonde hair and tail and blue eyes.

"And one we maintain" said Lydia stoutly "Even as house elves who will not be free need protection not participation; but they have the excuse of the deep-laid curse that kept them servile. There is some reason too for mermen to have a desire for their own governance as their required living conditions are so very different; but I don't see why there shouldn't be disparate governance for and by centaurs within a loosely agreed convention and still with representation and the acknowledgement of centaurs as beings if centaurs were not on the whole too big blood snobs to associate with anyone else at all. Because declaring yourselves beasts in so sneering a manner is to my mind no more than a reverse blood-snobbery. And I despise racists and blood snobs. You are apparently more open minded as you listen without interrupting and jeering in the childish way some centaurs have."

The centaur blinked; then laughed.

"Childish!" he said "How THAT would hurt the pride of some of my kind, to be called childish by children!"

"Well isn't it?" demanded Lydia.

"Perhaps. Remember, child, that until very recently the racism and blood snobbery came mostly from the leading lights of human society; and we could say with perfect truth, what have wizards ever done for centaurs?"

"Actually my dear fellow" said Chad "We cleared a couple of centaurs who'd been fitted up for the murder of an elderly witch. Because nobody but an ass and some older aurors, but I repeat myself, would expect the mark of horseshoes from a centaur's feet."

"It was you, you say? I understood it was Draco Malfoy."

"Well we had to call cousin Draco in, didn't we?" said Lydia reasonably. "We may think Centaurs are a snotty bunch but that's no reason to let injustice be done."

"There is hope for the future of the wizarding world then" said the centaur. "My name is Firenze; and I am oft at odds with my fellows over the level of communication we should have with humans. We are not all isolationist, my dear child."

"Then we shall hope for a day when humans, goblins, elves and centaurs work together as equals" said Lydia "With fair do's for minority groups like shapeshifters, vampires, hags and so on."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with so vaulting an ambition I suppose" said Firenze dryly. "I will keep in touch with you young people; it would in my view be sensible to keep in touch with the wizarding world."

He was perhaps a less comfortable friend to make than Trurk; who was at least uncomplicated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The Ghosts of Hogwarts were hosting a symposium for British Ghosts – with the current Spectre Inspector along as a panel member – to clarify the approved haunting level in front of muggles. One headless ghost was trying to raise the permitted level since his family – all muggles these days – depended on his presence to bring in American tourists who were ghost hunters and thereby upkeep his family home.

The debate was largely coming round to the view that where hauntings traditionally happened, if muggles went there for the thrill of being haunted not only was it perfectly reasonable to haunt them but almost a duty; when some visiting ghost threw in the snide comment that the Hogwarts ghosts had let one of their number be brought back to life.

This blew up into a major row that started noisy and got worse with the Spectre Inspector trying desperately to keep a lid on the noise.

In the end the Mad Marauders marched in, circled the meeting a couple of times chanting, pointed their wands into the middle and cried _"Insubstantio tittilandum!"_ having figured out how to use the tickling charm on ghosts.

The cries and shouts of indignation subsided into giggles and squeals.

The Marauders finally released them and offended silence fell.

"And WHAT a display from people old enough to know better" said Mei scornfully "Now piss off and let us have our necessary rest or we'll start using nastier jinxes on you."

"But it's impossible!" moaned one of the visitors.

"Want some more impossible tickling?" demanded Leo.

They left without further demur.

"I don't believe in impossible" said Lydia. "I've seen it happen too often."

The resident ghosts returned – muttering – to their normal haunts.

Meanwhile the important matter for most people was the quidditch tryouts.

Though Ravenclaw House was adamant in its exclusion of first years, despite Francesca Longbottom being a relatively flexible house Quidditch captain, she persuaded the team to relax the rule to allow second years in. There were a number of talented second years, not merely Jack 'Me-first' Murray, great nephew of Quidditch legend Eunice Murray of the Montrose Magpies. There was talent in the first to draw on too; and Francesca asked Mei to bring them on a bit for when she succeeded her as captain.

"I'm standing down next year as it's my NEWT year" she said "And I'll understand if you want to devote yourself to OWLs this year and drop out of the team; I sometimes wondered last year if I should have let myself be talked into being captain."

"Meh" said Mei "I think all work and no play makes Mei a very dull girl. I take it you want me to step back from being seeker to put Me-first in?"

Francesca looked relieved.

"I wouldn't ASK it" she said "But he IS talented."

"I at least" said Mei dryly "Can play as a team member and so I can be good as a chaser; a seeker doesn't have to be so much a team player though it still helps. You'll put Sampta Patil in as keeper will you, as that's also less requiring of team spirit and play beater yourself with Amber Conell?"

"Amber's dropped out of the team for her NEWTs" said Francesca.

"Cow" said Mei "Tony Queach of course…."

"He's got better reason than Amber to drop out; you know he's learning chanting on his own from Professor Snape's notes because of having injured Gorbrin last year; he's awfully musical, he wants to go out to work under Professor Snape for a year and come back here to teach."

"Crumbs! Well, yeah, okay that IS a fair reason to give up his quidditch time." Said Mei "I guess you'll have to hold tryouts; I should think Leonard Hitchens is your best bet unless you play another second year."

"And that's rather unprecedented" said Francesca.

It was still a formidable team; with three marauders as chasers in the persons of Mei, Mad and Chad.

Jack Murray smiled condescendingly at Mei and said how glad he was that she was wise enough to recognise his talents as better then his.

"No sonny, I recognise your talents as equal to mine but you lack the flexibility to play any position because you're a one-trick pony" said Mei "And if you give me any more of your crap I'll have Fran run seeker trials and show you up as not as good as you think you are. In fact I think it's a good idea to teach you that you're not playing against village kids here; you'll be up against Gorbrin Malfoy this year and he is GOOD."

"A goblin? Hardly to be compared" sneered Murray "And he's only a substitute seeker, because they've lost theirs."

"Wrong" said Mei "He was deemed good enough but Kate Rosier wanted him given experience as he and Jade Snape were of a par. And that's something else; Lydia Snape in Gryffindor is NOT to be taken lightly and SHE stepped aside for someone better herself as a seeker. You need to CONCENTRATE my fine boy because YOU'll be the seeker, and the shade of Eunice Murray ain't going to be at your side fetching the snitch for you."

It fell on deaf ears.

Mei was furious.

They should WALK the shield this year if only he would behave!

"If he's a pain I'll throw him off the team" said Francesca "And substitute Emerald Cherrytree. She's as good as him and Patil."

"Good" said Mei "Can we play Slytherin first? If he's going to humiliate us I'd like him to humiliate himself more against Gorbrin Malfoy."

Kate Rosier did not consider the feelings or academic desires of her team; but then nor did any of her team members. Exams were the important things in life and then there was quidditch.

She talked Tycho Salaman into playing keeper; Tycho had always left it to other people keener to practice but he was amenable to a plea for the honour of the house though he could be relied on to make sardonic comments throughout any practice and probably the matches too.

Kate herself played beater; Lionel Dell held himself in readiness to play where she put him. Gorbrin was Seeker. Meliandra Bulstrode, his friend, was the other beater and Philip Burke was the only regular chaser. Lionel Dell fit in fine as a chaser; which left only the third chaser to be fulfilled.

It was a pity Cecil Burke was not so good as his brother; but fortunately Gorbrin's sister Zajala looked to be suitable. She was also used to playing with the Burke children in the holidays.

Kate heaved a sigh of relief. Tycho was a right one to have kept how good he was quiet, like Willow Prince whom Kate KNEW flew like a demon and yet had always pointedly refused to turn up for tryouts all the school years she had been there!

Gorbrin might yet beat that conceited little twerp in Ravenclaw if the rest of the team did their job and held the mad trio of Ravenclaw chasers down as low as possible.

"Move fast" she told him "We can hold off Mad, Chad and Mei for a while, but only for a while. Swipe the ruddy snitch as soon as possible and stop them scoring. If it's early the hundred and fifty points will make a difference."

Gorbrin nodded.

"He's not as hot as he thinks he is" he said "I've been practising against Draco and Harry; they gave me some pointers."

Kate grinned.

"And in my opinion either one of those two knock Eunice bloody Murray into a cocked hat" she said "SHE'd never done combat flying where accuracy means living or dying!"

Gorbrin nodded soberly.

The tales of the Huorns had been fun to hear but the idea of flying against such was pretty scary!

Quidditch at least was easier to deal with than politics; Gorbrin was glad that he was not in his father's shoes, having to deal with the storm in a cauldron that had blown up over the freeing of the boy Kaur and his mother. The boy's father Jordak had tried to stir up trouble that Lucius Malfoy had taken a high hand over a goblin owning a house elf.

It was fortunate that Lucius was a known friend of goblins or such tales might have stirred up a lot more than several goblins turning up in delegation to ask Lucius what the truth of the matter was.

Lucius poured them all elf-made wine – a guaranteed lubricant of any conversation – and said,

"I appreciate your concerns gentlemen. I would meet a question first with a question. How would you gentlemen feel about a man who owned as a slave a half goblin and one moreover that he had sired?"

"Iniquitous!" howled Golgo "Not to be born!"

"Such I too thought" said Lucius "When a man sires a son and then requires him to go to school in order to be a better slave this is a man who should be stopped. Legally of course."

"Wait up" said another activist "This elf slave of his was half elf half goblin and the fellow's SON?"

"One of his slaves, yes" said Lucius. "He had bought or inherited an elf. That I do not dispute his right to do while slavery is still legal. Many elves cannot exist free; this we acknowledge. And so long as a master complies with law to treat their elves properly according to statute forty two regarding slavery there is no problem. But the elf birthed his child; and the subsequent treatment of the child was in my opinion immoral if not technically illegal."

"It isn't legal surely for a man to enslave his own son is it though?" asked another goblin "That's against all custom!"

"Technically, the birth status of a child is dependant on the status of the mother" said Lucius "The child of an enslaved elf is enslaved. It's legal. Not moral nor according to goblin custom, but legal. Fortunately Jordak made a small error of judgement. In ordering his son to go to Hogwarts to become a better slave he had to buy him school uniform. Clothes, gentlemen. And young Kaur, a free scion of his father's line was then by law, custom and usage able to give clothes to the family elf – his mother. Jordak is a rascal, my friends; and he was defeated by his own over cleverness. So sharp he cut himself; my little cousin Bella and I were only the instruments by which he did so by informing Kaur of his rights. Are you still angry with me?" and he cocked his head on one side.

"No Mr Malfoy, you done good" said Golgo. "I'll give this Jordak 'injustice and oppression' so I will!"

"Well I'm sure you'll all let him know how much you like his attempts to use you" said Lucius. "Please always feel free to come and see me if you feel there is a matter that should be raised."

Kaur himself was unaware of having been the focus of a short-lived row that if mismanaged in the old ministry way would probably have become another goblin riot to reinforce stereotypes. Nowadays goblins were more willing to listen to wizards – or at least such wizards as were known to be interested in their rights like Lucius Malfoy and Severin Prince who had campaigned to get Konal the Cheeky named as an hereditary member of the council alongside Arko Gringott, of the only goblin family to have adopted a surname after the fashion of wizards because everyone knew what Gringott's was. Konal was father to the first goblin in Hogwarts from the time that wand owning for goblins was illegal and they had perforce to leave their wands in school; and Konal was to be their family name in recognition of the sheer gall that had led Konal's father to declare his son quite good enough to attend school. And Kinat Gan Konal had brought lustre on goblinkind by leaving with six good NEWTs and the zig-zag scar that showed his loyalty to Harry Potter and his ability to bounce the killing curse. Kinat was an object of awe – which did him no harm with the goblin students at the free school – and an example to strive to emulate for all goblin and part goblin students at Hogwarts. Kaur was fairly certain that he was not in the running to achieve a like academic record; but he could work as hard as he could and emulate Kinat by trying to get into mischief in a cross-house gang like him in a constructive way for fun not trouble. Kaur and his best friend Kevin were part of a nine-strong friendship within the MSHG who swore an oath of loyalty to each other and to the ideals of the group which was to rescue all slaves who needed rescuing and fight injustice. It was the louder of the two groups that emerged, though all members of both groups were friendly enough. Ludmila Yaxley only joined in the oath however on the understanding that unfairness to squibs was also to be opposed as part of the manifesto; and told them how her big sister had been treated as a slave until Krait Malfoy had stolen her and helped her awaken her latent powers so she was able to finally leave Hogwarts with four NEWTs, a respectable academic achievement for anyone NOT dubbed a squib. Danzo, who also answered to the nickname 'Mercutio' bestowed on him by Erica Malfoy, pointed out that injustice created a slavery of circumstance.

While they did little but bait bloodsnobs nobody worried too much about the Society Against Slavery and left them to their own devices discomforting the likes of Wilfrid Crabbe and Darryl Zabini. And Kaur, as part of it, settled happily into his classes, and enjoyed himself very much indeed.

That Kaur was also good at Quidditch was a filip for him.

Hufflepuff had a steady team rather than a brilliant one

Tamsin Clintock was team captain and seeker; and was acknowledged the best so far.

Kaur she promptly signed on as a chaser; it was Hufflepuff's weakness. Miriam Moonshine was a good beater and worked well with Stoyan Krumm, who loved the game but showed none of the brilliance of his talented half brother, any more than did Zvetelina Krumm though she made a useful keeper. Her friend Claudia Barnett, playing chaser was the only quidditch talent in the Barnett family; and Dan Prince showed he had some of the same fire as his cousin Severus and half brother Ed Dinalt on the pitch as the other chaser. Kaur was a bit nervous about working with such big people – Claudia was a fifth year and Daniel a third year and of course being human towered over the half goblin half elf boy. Daniel gently teased him about how nice it was to have a chaser smaller than him – he was a skinny boy on a slight frame even as Severus had been – and Claudia emphasised the advantages of being small and lithe in the avoidance of bludgers and then looked worried at the thought of so tiny a child being hit by a bludger in light of what had happened to Gorbrin the previous year.

"Please, I is – I AM – half elf too" said Kaur in his rather squeaky voice "And elves is very tough and resilient to damage"

Claudia beamed.

"Good, I don't have to worry so much then" she said.

There were fewer changes to the Gryffindor team; Colin Weasley had left and his mantle fell on his sister Alice. The previous year's reserve, Oliver Harris, took over from Colin as Keeper and the Gryffs shrugged philosophically that he would let in a few as he learned. Damian Malfoy in the first was now the reserve. Roger and Theo Weasley were still mainstays with Callum Prince and Lydia Snape the more brilliant of the three chasers backing young Sekunder Singh for whom a brilliant quidditch career was prophesied, which was as Lydia said just as well for the poor child who was a hard enough worker but would never be more than adequate at most lessons. But for his crazy style on the quidditch pitch he might almost be a Hufflepuff!

The first match was Slytherin against Ravenclaw.

Gorbrin set his jaw and ignored the taunts of Me-first Murray about how the golden snitch wasn't pure solid gold and therefore no goblin was likely to be able to catch it.

It was a chilly day after an early frost but cloudless and almost windless with that peculiar golden quality to the air that sometimes occurs in autumn; and golden leaves blew desultorily across the pitch in lazy eddies, which would make spotting the snitch a lot harder.

Gorbrin looked hard at the leaves, studying their habits, fixing the manner of their motion in his mind so as not to let them confuse him.

And the game began.

Their own chasers were largely inexperienced save Lionel; the Head Boy could easily have taken all the quaffles and played as lone chaser but that was not Lionel's way. He involved Zajala and Philip and if it was not so formidable a combination as the three Marauders of Ravenclaw, the two youngsters were well in tune with each other and Lionel was good enough to adapt to their style with a few shouted suggestions of pre-arranged plays, memorised by numbers.

They were a good young pair; but not in the same class as the three marauders who meshed together as only blood group members could. Lionel did not resent that; it was a treat to watch when they played other houses. But they were starting to notch up more points and if young Gorbrin did not catch the snitch now it was goodbye to the match.

Not that he was likely to do so; Lionel was philosophical enough. They expected last year's win to be the last time they took the shield for a while.

But young Murray was not a team player.

It was up to the other players to stay out of the way of the seeker if he was in pursuit of the snitch; but the boy seemed to expect them to stay out of his way when he was questing for a sight of it too, and Lionel reckoned the brat would receive several words and most of them in power-inducing Latin at that, from the Marauders later.

Gorbrin meanwhile had seen the snitch and was edging towards its trajectory, casually and without making any show about it. Murray came towards him.

The wind picked up and Gorbin caught sight of a big golden leaf twisting in the wind, and spurted towards it.

Murray followed him instantly, urging his broom on to overtake, furious that his opponent had the latest racing broom too, the Millennium Firebolt. Gorbrin hid a sneer, if the kid relied on his broom to do well he was no quidditch player. It was good to have the best but a true player could play on an old stick with a bundle of twigs tied to it.

He resolved to loan his broom to the Gryffindor seeker to play the other houses; Tamsin Clintock also had a Millennium Firebolt as her family were rolling in it and all the team had been bought ordinary firebolts by Mr Clintock because he liked to do nice things for people. Young Singh was not well off however and besides was still not in the third and would have required special permission to use his own broom. Using a borrowed one was not covered in the rules.

All this passed through one compartment of Gorbrin's mind as he concentrated the instinctive part on the snitch, letting Murray get far enough ahead not to immediately notice him turn towards it. It fluttered suddenly sideways to elude him, and he jinked rapidly; it was rising now.

Gorbrin had practised certain techniques over the long holidays.

The antics of both the New Marauders and muggle circus performers had fascinated him; and now he was standing on the broom, riding it like a surf board, and then he was leaping into the air to grab the snitch and grabbing his broom with one hand as he fell, twisting and swinging to get his feet wrapped round the bar!

Not a moment too soon.

The Slytherin in the crowd went wild and Gorbrin grinned! Then he got himself back up onto the broom and into a standing position to ride in to land.

Hawke would have done so after all.

The score was two hundred and sixty to Slytherin, two hundred and forty to Ravenclaw.

Me-first Murray came into land.

"How dare you, you filthy cheat?" he screamed "You dirty goblin, you made me go after a leaf, nothing but a leaf, you cheat, you cheat you CHEAT!"

"MR MURRAY!" Madam Hooch was shocked "How DARE you speak like that? It is a legitimate tactic for the seeker to make his counterpart think the snitch is elsewhere, it is the basis of the Wronski feint, you are out of order! Now apologise to Mr Malfoy-Tobak IMMEDIATELY!"

"I shan't!" Murray actually stamped his foot "He thinks he's so big because his whore of a mother is boffing Lucius Malfoy…."

At this point Lionel Dell leaped on Gorbrin and prevented him from launching himself on the boy.

"Mr Malfoy would like to issue a challenge through the duelling club to Mr Murray for that horrendous piece of slander on his mother that the boy gets away with not being prosecuted for on grounds of his youth" said Lionel smoothly "Unless of course Mr Murray will make full and abject apology for THAT as well as for his equally heinous accusations of cheating."

Mr Murray could be understood to say, within an impassioned diatribe, that he would never fight THAT and that – if his angry ramblings were to be understood at all – it was unfair that a filthy goblin should have so fine a broom.

"Excuse me, Madam Hooch, may I enact the prefect punishment for racism?" asked Lionel.

"Go right ahead Mr Dell" said Red-card Rolanda grimly. "And pray take him to the hospital where decent children do not have to hear his foul mouthed imputations until he feels ready to apologise. And if he does NOT" she added grimly "I shall petition the head to make an expulsion. Accusations of cheating – FALSE accusations of cheating – are the dirtiest of all behaviour!"

She had not, herself, a clue how to turn someone into a sentient woodlouse; and was glad Lionel did

Once Murray dangled, wriggling and many legged in mid air, Lionel dragged him back inside using the spell _auro punit_ the prefect's spell, where what passed in a woodlouse for an ear was used as the point of locomotion.

"Personally" said Lionel levelly as he dragged the boy "Whilst false accusations of cheating are well up there in dirty things to say and do, Murray, I'd have said that the calumnies about a chap's mother were also well in there. Madam Tanjela Malfoy is an honest woman and Lucius certainly counts her his wife; and I'd be careful what you said out of school too, laddie because the law permits a parent to be prosecuted for their child's imputations if the child is over ten, for presuming them to either be learned from the said parent or the parent being presumed to have some influence over stopping their brat's illegal utterances. Lucius will certainly sue your father for your slander given half a chance; Lucius enjoys litigation. I should also, if I were you, give a thought to your whole future. If you remain as obdurate about apology as you have been so far you may indeed find that Professor Dumbledore upholds Madam Hooch's request to expel you. It is, as I believe, a rule of Q.U.A.B.B.L.E. that anyone expelled for cheating in any fashion, be that at exams or quidditch is not permitted to play on any professional team. False accusations about cheating in others is counted as a form of cheating. Just to let you know that. Ah, Madam Pomfrey, this little racist who also has a foul mouth and a taste for a form of cheating has been sent up by Madam Hooch."

He dropped Murray and changed him back.

"You suck up to the Malfoys all you like, and change the rules to suit you it wasn't FAIR!" the boy screeched.

"I AM a Malfoy" said Lionel. "Well a Malfoy cousin anyway. It was fair; a ruse to divert the seeker is legitimate. And even if there was anything unfair – which there wasn't – you have NO call to be so disgusting about the boy's mother, a respectable woman."

"No filthy gobbo woman can be respectable!" said Murray, beside himself.

He wriggled in the air again with too many legs.

"Apparently you're a slow learner; stupid as well as spoilt" said Lionel "HOW did someone as gormless and dim as you get into Ravenclaw?"

It had soured Gorbrin's moment of triumph; but the rest of his team still carried him off shoulder high and the Ravenclaw team lined up to shake his hand.

"On behalf of all my team I apologise for our seeker's behaviour" said Fran Longbottom loudly and clearly, making sure that the whole pitch heard her disclaim his behaviour "Obviously he is too immature to play quidditch for his house. Whatever punishment is enacted by the staff and whether he apologises or not we will not let this go without house punishment too. Mr Murray is banned from the House team for the rest of this year and next year also, whereupon his behaviour will be reassessed if he remains un-expelled."

Gorbrin winced.

Being banned from the team having made it was an awful, terrible thing!

But Murray had said an awful, terrible thing about his mum! He inclined his head.

"Thank you Miss Longbottom and your team for your sportsmanlike conduct" he said "I trust you have a substitute seeker?"

"Fortunately, yes" said Fran "Though she doesn't have the Milly" she added using the nickname for the Millennium Firebolt.

"Miss Longbottom, there are two Millys in the school apart from Murray's, mine and Miss Clintock's" said Gorbrin "If Miss Clintock is also agreeable, it seems the best solution if the seekers of each team playing should use one of them; I am happy to loan mine if she is happy to loan hers for parity and for the best game."

"Wow, what a brilliant idea!" said Fran "I'll ask!"

"The answer is yes!" called Tamsin from the crowd "Brilliant idea, Malfoy!"

"Malfoy TOBAK" muttered Gorbrin.

Murray meanwhile languished in the hospital wing, refusing to apologise.

He went so far as to write a letter to Dunbar Oglethorpe, head of Q.U.A.B.B.L.E. to complain about the unfairness of it all and demanded to be vindicated by the official body of Quidditch over these cheating goblin tactics of Mr Malfoy's political pawn.

Mr Oglethorpe might have torn up so foolish a letter from one not of the boy's background; as it was he came to see Dumbledore, spoke to Rolanda Hooch and went to inform Jack Murray that if he intended to follow in his illustrious great aunt's broomwake he had better get a grip on himself and both learn the rules better than a child of five might be expected to know them and to avoid slandering other players which habit, if he kept it, could get his whole team into trouble and consequently lead to a rather acrimonious firing. Oglethorpe thought the idea of conning another seeker into following an autumn leaf quite ingenious and had chatted to Gorbrin who had explained how he had watched how they moved so as not to get fooled himself then formulated the plan of fooling Murray at the last minute.

It was a shock to talk to a goblin seeker; but they were given equal rights now under the law and Mr Oglethorpe's level of racism was of the casual and ordinary kind that was vaguely surprised to find that goblins were capable of doing things apart from making armour and counting money. He found Gorbrin nicely spoken and intelligent and went away reassured that letting goblins into the league would not in any way diminish it in sporting spirit or ability.

Murray was shocked and horrified.

He was certain it was cheating; because it had been against him!

The idea of not playing Quidditch for a living was not even one he had ever considered; and he duly managed to stammer something of an apology – rather grudging - that included a lot of excuses about not realising either that it was a fair move or that Madam Tanjela Malfoy was considered married.

It was embarrassing for Gorbrin especially as Dumbledore insisted that the boy's apology be as public as his original comments.

The goblin boy rose.

"I would be ungracious to refuse to accept an apology however ungraciously made" he said and sat down.

Lionel gave him a thumb's up.

"Well spoken and with dignity!" he mouthed.

When Murray heard the verdict of his House team he had hysterics all over again – having timed his capitulation to play the next match – and was confined in the hospital this time with having screeched himself into a fever.

"Git" said Mei.

This match was one between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and Emerald Cherrytree hugged Gorbrin in gratitude for the loan of his broom.

Knowing Murray, none of the Ravenclaws had even considered ASKING him if he would loan HIS for the honour of the house; and were shamed to realise that Gorbrin Malfoy had never expected them to try either.

The match was harder fought then the last year's match between the two houses; but the outcome was still fairly inevitable. And Emerald grabbed the snitch and was shouting

"I got it, I got it, I got it!" as she flew full tilt into the stands and crashed.

Fortunately apart from a light stun and a split lip – both easily fixed – she was unhurt; and Mei teased her by showing her the pitch and saying

"This mid air; good for flying. That wood; does not let bodies through."

Emerald took the rebuke with good humour; after all, she had played quidditch for her house, an honour she had NEVER expected!

Besides, Mei was a Marauder; and Marauders were the works in the school.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Exciting as the quidditch was, Bella was concerned.

Professor Khan was being distinctly vague; he even forgot their homework to return and had to send Bella to his room to get it. Not that Bella minded; she was always glad to do jobs for Professor Khan and besides his room smelt so nice and – well, tigery. All sort of faintly spicy and warm fur she thought as she breathed it in, then flushed to hurry back down before she got too enticed by sniffing the room.

She gave him a questioning look as she handed back the papers and he returned it with a look of hesitant indecision, unlike his usual incisive and sardonically quizzical gaze.

Bella was quite concerned; but firmly immersed herself in the lesson, concerning the outlook on the fey in different cultures. As Professor Khan had already managed to gain access to the Bearsark from Iceland he touched on the Huldufolk of Icelenadic myth, called huldrafolk in other parts of Scandinavia as well as Jinn, Mazikeen and Apsaras; and the ambiguous nature of the fox spirit or fox fairy of the far east, which appeared to come under the classification of shape shifter and yet have fey characteristics.

"Could the fey strangeness have led to the development of lycanthropy from something similar as both foxes and wolves are canines?" asked Drusillina.

"A good question; and I'm afraid the answer is, 'I don't know'" said Professor Khan "Unfortunately the lore of the Far East is not so well documented – in some respects – as more Westerly lore since the Eastern mind is content to accept without asking 'why?' or 'How?'. Which being so their muggles also believe quite readily, despite the efforts of relatively recent muggles to cut out the superstition. I think it argues an early link between wizarding folk and the fey, perhaps suggesting that our powers came first from unions with the fey. This however is my personal opinion and not canon for the course so don't quote me. We are going to spend much of the rest of this term looking at different kinds of fey or fairie folk comparing and contrasting the good, the bad and the ambiguous kinds, and how perceptions of the more ambiguous may vary from culture to culture even within the similar background of western European culture. Within this we shall stray into the perceptions of goblins in varying cultures, sometimes called dwarves, and see what a good job of propaganda has been pulled against them. You will discover that all legends credit goblins, kobolds, duergar or whatever they are called with a skill beyond human ken with metals; and that they are considered to love wealth. The degree of greed assigned to the beliefs of the various folk is perhaps dependant on the population of the goblins and therefore how much the wizarding community fear them" he added dryly. "We shall also touch on such as domovoi, brownies, paras, nisses and such; the term kobold, just to be confusing, is also assigned in some parts to such helpful beings of muggle folk lore; and who are indeed no more nor less that what we know as house elves. The urge to be helpful is so strong that it is probable that the tales in muggle folk lore arise from elves freed by line-death or for punishment attaching themselves to even a muggle family. Naturally when given clothes they feel themselves rejected even by muggles and leave in sorrow and disgust. It is a shame that would-be kindness on the part of misguided and ignorant muggles has probably caused misery to such poor creatures." He looked at Mimi and gave her a rueful smile. "Very well, for your homework pick three similar fey – for example three water spirits, rusalki, Lorelei and Taiparus of Polynesia say, or Leshy, Veeli and Wilde Frauen and write nine inches comparing and contrasting, where possible relating perceptions of them to local custom and folklore. You may have two weeks for this assignment in order to research it properly. I may be away next week so you may also use your class time on it. If you wish to include sketches I will give extra credit for the same, even if they are only stick figures providing they are well labelled with any distinguishing features. Bella, I'll see you after school in my office."

Bella was heard to say to her gang

"But I haven't done anything yet!"

She was not, however really worried; in fact she was quite pleased.

Perhaps Professor Khan might talk about what was obviously troubling him – and what was going to take him away next week!

The disclaimer of mischief really was only for form's sake.

"Bella, how serious were you in your tentative suggestions that you might like me one day as a mate?" asked Professor Khan outright.

Bella put her head on one side.

"Really quite very" she said. "I kind of mind being on your wrong side and I don't really with most people, it's sort of water off a duck's back except Lucius and Narcissa and Charlotte. And Tanjela now 'cos she's sweet. I kind of mind pissing off Sirius but not as much. I guess I want you to have a good opinion of me 'cos you're someone special. And – and I sort of feel nice when I'm near you" she said, blushing.

It was an odd experience; Bella did NOT blush readily.

"Hrrrr" said Professor Khan. "I had a letter from my mother" he said abruptly "Telling me she had heard of a nice girl of good Rakshasa family and that she had written to the girl's family with a view to arranging a betrothal for me."

"Crumbs" said Bella "Doesn't she think you're old enough to manage things like that for yourself? That's kinda worse than Molly Weasley!"

Assim grinned.

"Tact got left out of your lexicon didn't it young Bella?" he said "I'm Indian remember; arranged marriages are more the rule than the exception. I wrote back and said more or less that I WAS handling my own affairs thank you and pointed out that I had an opportunity to contract an advantageous betrothal in England. I hope you do not think that presumptuous?"

Bella squealed with delight and hugged him.

"Apparently not" said Assim, gently disentangling her. "I believe the phrase is 'unhand me, importunate wench' isn't it?"

Bella giggled.

"Something like that" she said "Why do you have to go away?"

"Because my mother is what is generally known as gently forceful. She wants me to meet this wretched girl anyway – she's nine apparently – and I thought if you would come and be every inch an English aristocrat at her with your attendant in the person of Mimi – free elves who remain as attendants are considered a sign of nobility of those they stay with – she might back down and we can let this other poor child know she doesn't have to consider herself betrothed."

"Crumbs yes!" said Bella "I think you're gorgeous but I'm almost turned thirteen and I bet I'd have resented it like fun if I'd only been nine. And I'M not ready to be serious you know!"

"Just as well" said Assim dryly. "Will you take a week out of school if Professor Dumbledore and Lucius give permission?"

"Of course" said Bella "And Uncle Severus will for Mimi to give her the chance to visit somewhere different and learn stuff too. So long as it's clear she's my companion not a maid or anything. It's not like I'm in the middle of OWLs yet, is it? I say Stripes, what will you do if your mother doesn't like me?"

"Quarrel with her" said Assim. "Which I don't want to do. I have faith in you being lovable at her however. You will need your finest gowns; she is old fashioned and will expect you to dress in all your finery and best jewellery to meet her."

Bella giggled.

"I don't have any jewellery, I'm only a little girl. It's not quite nice for children to be covered in jewellery is it?"

"Hrrrrrr, I shall write to my mother to explain this custom. For my people a girl wears her entire dowry."

"Well that's several buildings and a share portfolio and I could scarcely wear that, could I?" said Bella "I own several apartment blocks in Birmingham and a factory or two and they'd be difficult to put on a chain round my neck."

Assim Khan blinked.

"You do?"

"Oh yes, I own all the stuff I owned when I was grown up and I inherited my husband's and brother-in-law's stuff too" she said "Lucius administers it for me. I'm one of the richest witches in England I think. I don't care that much because it pays the school fees and feeds me and lets me have a decent whack of pocket money and who really needs more? When I'm bigger I can stick my nose into the Society for indigent and marginalised women more and if I'm your wife we can start a branch in India too. I have made over the rents for Narcissa to use to help people while I'm a minor, 'cos it seemed sensible."

"You will do much good in India if you promote such a society for poorer witches and those of the magical world" said Assim softly "And that too I will write to my mother; you are a worthy wife as well as being a bride I should like to have."

Bella giggled.

"There's something almost insulting in the word 'worthy' isn't there?" she said "Like the MacMillans of the world."

Assim Khan took the girls by muggle transport just for fun, Mimi remaining invisible as an elf since, as she scolded, there was no point paying for an air fare one did not have to. They travelled innocuously in jeans and t-shirts with Assim in a plain white muggle-style suit escorting his niece. With Bella's lustrous dark hair the Anglo-Indian connection was assumed and nothing more was thought of the two.

The muggle hotel in which they stayed overnight was sumptuously opulent and soft-footed staff waited upon their every needs – Mimi was visible here, disguised as a human child by magic so she could be fed – and, as Bella said rather disgustedly awfully underfoot worse than the most sycophantic house elves.

Here they put on their finest gowns at Assim's request; and he emerged looking really rather splendid and like – as Bella giggled – Kenneth Williams in 'Carry on up the Khyber' or someone from a blockbuster film that had too many grown up things in to be interesting.

"Like adultery and stuff" said Bella "And the sort of love scenes that go on until you fall asleep because they're tedious between the gloopier bits."

Assim grinned.

"No, those kinds of films are not to my taste either" he said. "I like the kind with plenty of sword play in; though the ones of the MSHG are entertaining also. Bollywood does many romances because the people of India are poor and it is an escape to see the poor but virtuous maiden become the primary wife of a brave prince. Such themes are many; also the triumph of a virtuous younger son over the cruel machinations of the elder and swiping the girl from under his wicked nose and keeping her well swiped. And costumes are rich and gay to take people from their mundane lives. We leave before dawn so we can go by carpet."

Even Bella was impressed when they approached Assim's home.

Palace might better describe it.

It was situated in a lonely valley in Bengal and the white marble of its pinnacles gleamed in the sunlight. It guarded the pass and was built partly back into the towering rockface above it, at the highest point of the pass, and below it in a wider, verdant part of the valley nestled a village.

"Are all the people there Rakshasa too?" asked Mimi.

Assim laughed.

"No, those are my muggle subjects" he said "Sometimes one is born who is Rakshasa; it lies in the blood of many of course, and such are treated with honour and raised with my family. If it is a girl, often she will then wed the oldest son of the line, and they have had the advantage of growing up together and getting to know each other. They point, see" he waved and swooped low over the peasant farmers, early abroad to work. "They will want to bring tribute to me; and I will lay on a feast for them in recognition of their labours on behalf of my family. If there are any problems my steward Chandra has been unable to address – which is unlikely – I will address them. I ought to return here I suppose; but my life in England is sweet. I have a young brother; he is seventeen, perhaps I shall stand aside in his favour as Prince. His full sister, my half sister Lalita is a little older than you; and I have a selection of nieces and nephews and I have no doubt that my sister Duli will try to bully me as much as mother but more forcibly. PLEASE do not jinx her or play tricks on her; she means well."

Bella giggled.

The warning was probably apposite!

They came in to land and all – it seemed – of Assim Khan's family and servants had turned out in the courtyard to greet him. There were a lot.

The oldest woman there, spare and managing, was doubtless his mother; the plump woman with laughter lines and a selection of children from about nine down to the baby must be Duli, her good-natured looking husband equally plump and pleasant looking in firm control of what looked like toddling twins. The two teenagers with a still pretty but slightly vapid looking woman would be his younger siblings; and in anyone's household in England the upper servants' costumes would outshine the masters, especially the gaudily-clad goblin who seemed to be in charge of organising the several dozen curious human – muggle? – servants and the half dozen house elves who proudly wore cushion covers – Bella guessed – more splendid than the livery of most free and clad elves in Britain.

The human servants did at least seem to be a little less gaudy, dressed in the main in breechclouts or trousers with turbans and some also wearing cotton shirts for the men, and short tops and gay skirts for the women. Bella felt almost under dressed.

Assim had warned her to wear robes suitable for relative heat; this mountain air was not nearly so oppressive as the city where they had initially stayed but it was still warmer than Ayrshire in October. She was wearing her favourite colour – claret red – in a soft silk, a party gown but plainly cut, the fact that the fabric was cut on the bias proclaiming to the initiated the luxury of the garment, and it was trimmed simply with embroidery on the yoke in the same colour and touches of gold thread. Mimi wore a cotton frock in graduated shades of red – Krait did not believe in overdressing little girls – and her hair plaited in multiple plaits with different coloured red ribbons for the occasion. She did, however, have her wand visible, looped onto the wand-carrier of her gown; and the house elves regarded her with some awe, and Bella with respect.

Bella curtseyed to Aruna, Assim's mother, deeply and with profound respect. She was good at curtseying; it being a skill required to show respect to the headmaster at school and Narcissa deeming that if this strange new custom was to be followed HER charges would do it well.

Mimi too swept a beautiful curtsey.

It was very foreign and exotic to the household and they murmured with pleasure at these exotic ways.

There were mutters about the clothing of the children and Bella heard the comment 'English – always austere' for Assim had transferred magically to the girls the Bengali his people spoke.

"Mother; my intended bride, Miss Bellatrix Black of one of the oldest and most prominent families in Britain." Said Assim.

"Welcome to the household of our ancient family" said Aruna "We have lived here for a thousand years"

Bella dimpled at her.

"My family has a similar vintage but the habit of discarding a property once it is three or four hundred years old" she said. "Personally I prefer the Malfoy habit of staying put; Malfoy Manor – my brother-in-law's place – has been built on top of previous properties over the last couple of thousand years though the name is only nine hundred years old. The Blacks have had itchier feet and the last old property which is only about six hundred years old is rented by a family of muggles."

Somehow she felt she had to keep her family's end up. The Black family had had too many run ins with muggles over the generations to safely stay put; the Malfoys were better at keeping their more nefarious deeds quiet and consequently their initial ancestors had stayed put since Roman times, the Norman Belfoys marrying into the family of Anglo-Saxon Wizards and becoming a part of the countryside before Sir Edward's misdeeds had caused the family name to change from Belfoy to Malfoy. The Malfoy way of doing things was far more comfortable; and how many families had a Roman mosaic in their cellars from the first big house built by the Romano-British wizards that first decided to set down roots in Wiltshire! The best the Black family could offer was a Tudor framed building in Grimmauld Place which was a truly Grim Old place and Tonks and Lupin who were occupying it at present were welcome to the pile. Bella was sorely tempted to buy the Chateau Malvaison from the blood group which was at least the home of the French branch of the Malfoys whose name had changed for equal wrongdoing and who had died out when they had pledged support to Voldemort and a newly formed, inexperienced bloodgroup had tested Kalashnikovs and magical bullets on them. The place had been fairly efficiently stripped of anything useful or saleable and Krait had bullied the Bloodgroup into agreeing to set the proceeds into trust for the four house elves she had rescued from it, Sirri and Beloc and their parents; and Mimi herself as Sirri's daughter born in slavery.

It meant that Sirri and all her offspring could feel independent of Krait and Severus even though she was effectively his second wife; even as Lucius settled goods and income totally on Charlotte and Tanjela to give them the knowledge that they were not his pensioners just his beloveds.

Of course if Assim were to settle here it would mean she would not need another house; and if he carried on teaching, she would presumably do so too to live at Hogwarts in term time and any pad would do between then or they could visit here as guests of the younger brother, who had a sardonic grin but looked nice enough otherwise.

He was regarding her with a raised eyebrow and a cynical look, so Bella waited until Aruna and Assim were engaged in conversation and everyone was looking at them to gurn at him awfully.

He blinked slightly.

Maybe Indian girls didn't pull faces.

Tough; he shouldn't look at her like that.

His sister was grinning though and leaned over to say something quietly to her brother; then winked at Bella.

The introductions carried on inside in cool marble halls with exotic rugs displayed on the marble in places; they were fairly interminable; all Assim's family seemed to have a multitude of titles; and Aruna questioned Bella about any titles she might have.

Bella was starting to get irritable. She raised her eyebrows and drawled in her best Narcissa fashion,

"But madam, when EVERYONE knows who one is, who needs superfluous titles? Such are for the hoi polloi who need the boost of extra names because they just don't have the CLASS"

Aruna stared at her; then gave a reluctant laugh.

"Well, perhaps you will do after all" she said "But I have already spoken to Mohini's parents. She is a beautiful child, Assim, her mother is half Apsara."

Assim raised an eyebrow.

"Unusual" he said "I never heard of one of the apsara – you recall, Bella, the Indian fey – settling to fidelity."

Aruna shrugged.

"Perhaps she loves him enough to stay while they raise a child together" she said "The child is Rakshasa, she must be a part of her father's family until she finds a husband. I have arranged for you to visit."

Assim growled.

"After I told you I was managing my own affairs? You interfere, mother."

"I want the best for you; the girl's family is wealthy."

"Probably not as wealthy as Bella is in her own right; not that such would weigh with me."

"You could marry both. It would need some negotiation with the family of whichever was your second wife but I'm sure it could be arranged."

"English girls do not in general accept spare wives" said Bella coldly "Nor to being arranged and disposed of like possessions. When I grow up I shall marry Assim if I choose to; and if I have changed my mind, then I shall not."

It made her tummy feel nice to call him Assim for the first time and she was pleased with herself that she had not paused or stumbled over it.

"English girls are very pert" said Aruna.

"We call it self deterministic and civilised" said Bella. "The treatment of witches as less than wizards is as antiquated as can be; as antiquated as the slavery of house elves OUGHT to be. You, madam, and your daughter plainly have been used to wearing the trousers in your households; wherein you obviously agree with me in principle even if you seek to use custom to control your son's wife. I do not do being controlled. I was too young to fight Voldemort but I am part of the volunteer force against any other dark wizards we might have trouble with."

"The witches and wizards of Hogwarts School, even those of a young age are extremely capable, independent and good in a fight" said Assim "I want my nieces and nephews to attend the school when they are old enough. As head of the family I consider it an invaluable experience; they will never succumb to any trouble from those wizards who disapprove of Rakshasa."

His oldest niece, whose name Bella hoped she recalled to be Jayashree, shrieked with delight and flung herself on her uncle to hug him.

"But what of their nature?" asked Duli "Brother mine, have you forgotten that they must spend time in tiger form?"

"Not in the least" said Assim airily "Hogwarts is a flexible school capable of adapting to any minor abnormality of its pupils. One of the other staff members was a werewolf until cured and he was a pupil there. Perhaps this Mohini may like to go to school too; then there will be two starting together who will then be a support for each other. They are of an age with Bella's nephew; and doubtless they can meet up before they start."

"Brother mine, the village sends a procession" Raj interrupted the buzz of not entirely approving conversation since he was looking out of a wide, deeply recessed window.

"Oh dear, the usual I suppose" said Assim, laughing ruefully "Raj, Lalita, either of you want to spend time in an English school? Raj, you would only have a year; I should perhaps have thought of it before."

Raj shrugged.

"Oh I am happy I think as I am; Lally will doubtless jump at it."

"I would" said Lalita "And I'm old enough to cope with anyone who makes remarks about my race."

"I expect you'd be agreeably surprised" said Assim "I'll just put on some ceremonial gowns; Bella, Mimi, stand with my mother to greet the villagers, Raj by me."

The village procession was colourful; they led an ox decorated with garlands of flowers and several goats similarly decorated. A pretty little girl of about six ran forward to thrust a pot of plants at Assim gazing at him with big liquid eyes.

Assim sniffed and purred loudly.

"Catnip! What is the name of this clever child?"

"I am Laksmi O prince!" said the babe.

Assim stripped off one of his rings.

"A gift for a gift beautiful infant" he said, placing his hands together and bowing gravely.

He exchanged gifts equally for the decorated animals; then the headman made a speech and presented the three virgins, also hung about with garlands.

"Are they supposed to be for eating or sex?" muttered Bella to Mimi.

Mimi shrugged eloquently.

"Your village as always produces the flower of womankind!" declared Assim "I delight to cast my eyes upon your loveliest virgins! Alas, that circumstances forbid me to be the lucky man to deflower them for they are such as may grace the bed of any royalty of the highest! Yet there are three reasons that I must decline; which I shall put to you. Firstly, I discuss arrangements for a marriage with my mother; and I would feel that I was most impolite to my wife to be if I accepted so charming an offer"

"Too right" muttered Bella.

Assim went on,

"Secondly, I respect all of my people; and you lovelies are too nice to have to be treated to so hurried an arrangement, you should savour the anticipation of being important to your intended husband for months of celebration! And thirdly, and in some ways of the greatest importance I fear to risk making a girl pregnant when I shall be away again helping the English fight the sort of dark wizards who would wish to enslave us and would have, therefore, to kill us all; and I would wish to have a close hand in the rearing of all my children. However, your beauty and generosity of spirit moves me; and I will therefore bestow on each of you a dowry fitting to your loveliness!" he motioned to the goblin steward Chandra who brought forward small chests filled with jewellery.

There were numerous pieces of jewellery ready to give as gifts in exchange for the gifts the villagers brought, and Bella thought he seemed to be truly loved, for people had brought things they must treasure; even the puppy that the boy her own age handed over whilst fighting back tears to do so because he wanted to give something.

Assim had THAT under control.

He asked the boy if he would accept the job of palace dog handler.

The boy Sanjit was his instant willing slave on the spot; for his sacrifice he now also had position and – to him – riches untold!

The celebrations went on into the evening when all the village came to a mighty feast and Assim packed Bella and Mimi off to bed.

Lalita came into the room they had been given and asked all about Hogwarts.

"Well nobody has this sort of brouhahah or opulence" said Bella sounding a little disapproving.

"The English, they are truly all austere?" said Lalita.

"Yes" said Bella "Put it this way, for the English I'm flamboyant in dress and manner."

"Oh" said Lalita "Will they really not mind me being a Rakshasa?"

"If I was you" said Bella "I'd think hard about being Gryffindor when the Hat sorts you; because you're of an age with Lydia Snape and co and THEY wouldn't turn a hair. The first ever free elf to go to school's in that year and house and Nell Pettigrew's a manimagus, she was born a rat and became human when she was about my age, and Arjeela, she's a goblin, her brother was the first ever goblin at Hogwarts and Uschi ran away from bloodsnobs in Germany and Cressida is nice and so's Julia and she's kind of my cousin. I mean, the two Slytherin girls aren't bad but Lydia and Polly are Marauders and the first Marauders were formed to protect a boy who was a werewolf. So it's the sort of thing we do."

This rather muddled description called for many more questions, the explanations of the houses and a lot of tales about marauding exploits and tales of professors until Duli heard them, and came in to banish her little sister to bed and to tell the two English girls that it was time they were asleep.

They snuggled down obediently.

It had been rather a long day; and was to be another long day on the morrow visiting Mohini and Bella firmly uncurled her fingers from claws before thinking nicer thoughts about snuggling up one day to a fluffy and warm Assim and being washed firmly with a warm, rough tongue.

The morrow was to contain more then visiting Mohini.

The village headman had a problem and had raised it with Assim.

"We go to hunt Danava today" Assim announced at breakfast.

"What's that?" demanded Bella.

"Troll. A troll has been causing damage in the fields; and it has killed a couple of men. Some trolls can't be reasoned with; and so we hunt. Put on jeans my children; and be prepared for trouble."

Aruna stared.

"You are not taking the little girls are you my son?"

Assim stared back.

"Why not? They are twelve years old, quite capable of handling themselves against a single troll, they scarcely need me along even. It will be good experience for then to note the small differences between the Indian Danava and the European troll. It may give them a better grade in their OWL exams if they are lucky in the questions. They are witches not muggles after all. Raj, Lalita, do you wish to come along? It should be a jolly enough excursion."

"Are you sure he can't be reasoned with?" asked Bella "Lydia and co made friends with a troll."

Assim shrugged.

"Our trolls come closer to being dark creatures than yours I think; also they are all too stupid to make conversation and therefore to be reasoned with. It is not a person, that I assure you; so do not feel it so. Danava are not sentient as we understand it, just very cunning."

"Oh I see" said Bella. "Are they also resistant to stunning spells?"

"Yes they are" said Assim "You will find it challenging."

"Assim are you insane? I shouldn't like to tackle a Danava" said Raj. "And I don't like the idea of Lalita being along."

"I want to go please eldest brother" said Lalita.

"You can always hang back a bit if you're not used to fighting" said Bella "All WE've done really is duelling. But it does hone the instincts a little."

"I fought at Prince Peak" said Mimi "In the holidays. Well, I was ready to" she amended "But the grown ups mopped things up so quick, but I helped watch the leader of the baddies when Lydia and Jade captured him."

"Is that the Lydia whose class I'd be in?" demanded Lalita.

"Oh yes she's nearly fifteen so she's a seasoned warrior" said Bella.

Duli was gazing on her with horror.

"And this is a school that you want to send my babies too, Assim? One where they make babes fight?"

"Make? No. Many choose to" said Assim "Nobody HAS to. But those that do are never likely to fear ordinary opposition again. We are constantly under threat, Duli; those that fear us would love to wipe us out. Training from a school used to fighting racists would give your babies a better chance of surviving to adulthood and through a long and productive adulthood; unless you would wish to incarcerate them here for always?"

Duli glared.

"No"

"Then heed my wisdom sister" said Assim "Come; we seek troll."

Tracking the Danava was not hard; it was cunning but not overly so, and Assim and Raj and Lalita used tiger form to track with scent.

They came upon it chewing on what looked suspiciously like a human bone.

Bella looked at Mimi.

"Diffindo?" she asked.

"Quick and clinical if we aim well" Mimi agreed.

"What was your plan?" asked Raj.

"Cut his carotid artery so he dies in seconds with relatively little pain" said Bella.

"Do it" said Assim. "And do not think of 'him' for it is as I said no person."

The animal behaviour of the Danava emphasised this; and the two girls cast the cutting spell.

The creature half rose then fell back spurting blood.

Assim, rapidly resuming tiger form went forward to finish him off.

"Such is our traditonal way to fight them" said Raj.

"And I bet there's often injury too" said Bella

"Well yes, but that is the way….."

"OUR way is to minimise risk to ourselves and win fast" said Bella.

"I like your way" said Lalita.

Which, as eloquent looks between the two English girls said, was just as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Mohini's father was taken aback to see two little girls with his prospective son-in-law, and so obviously English too.

"I am much embarrassed" said Assim "My mother had arranged that which I had already thought to arrange for myself; for I am hoping to marry Bella Black here. I do not wish to show disrespect to you, Mr Malik nor to your daughter."

Malik sighed.

"In truth my wife is not happy" he said "She wishes our daughter to contract a marriage for love even as she did; and in principle I would not disagree but for the fact that Mohini IS a rakshasa but also has the flightiness of the fey blood of my wife's line. I fear that without a steadying influence the combination may prove a problem. She has heard of you and thinks you an exciting husband, though naturally she is too a little apprehensive."

"I have a compromise to suggest for the time being then" purred Assim "The child is of an age with my oldest niece; whom I shall be sending to school in England. Let Mohini go also; and she will have the discipline of school life to help her, and if she also gets on well with my English betrothed and with me, then we can talk more about a formal betrothal as my second wife later."

"Oh father, may I?"

A small girl erupted from behind a screen.

"MOHINI! How rude!" said her father crossly.

"Oh she was curious, not unnaturally" said Assim waving an elegant hand. "Little one, I suggest you go and get to know Bella and Mimi and then later I will join you all."

Bella and Mimi took Mohini to play in the garden. Bella tried to draw her out about her country, asking – since the house was in a big city – what the levels of poverty were like.

Mohini stared.

It transpired that she had never been outside the gates of her own home.

Naturally Bella suggested rectifying that as soon as they had Assim to look after them.

Assim nodded when Bella made the suggestion.

"No wife of mine should be ignorant about the conditions of my country" he said "If I were you, I'd wear loose shirts and cotton trousers and turbans to hide your hair in and rope soled sandals to look like little boys of a more or less urchin nature. And I too will dress right down. There is no point having to fight off those who would kill us for a better pair of shoes than they have ever seen."

Bella was used to the poverty of Penumbrous Alley and the like; but the poverty in this great city was horrifying with a stench and squalor beyond anything she had ever seen in her short life.

It had Mohini sobbing and needing reassurance.

Somehow Bella could not see this one being suitable for a second wife for Assim; way too Hufflepuff. A sweet child; well meaning; and without the strength of character to make a strong wife fighting racism or even poverty.

Bella could see what Assim meant about Bollywood taking away for a short while the thought of such poverty when they happened upon a group filming on location, with a huge crowd staring longingly at gaudily costumed people and the brocaded 'prince' figure, still being made up.

A snide comment from one of the makeup team, glancing the way of the visiting magical folk, intimated that Assim had the rugged hero look naturally rather than taking the hours it took to apply it to Babur Indrani, the 'prince' character.

Crowds attract miscreants; and there was a brief scream as a thief grabbed the bag and meagre jewellery of an old woman and made off down the street.

The film rugged hero gaped; and Assim, without second thought, vaulted a cart and made off after him, tackling the thief to the ground and then returning the belongings to the sobbing old woman with a flourish and a bow.

"Wonderful! Wonderful!" the well-dressed man in European garb who seemed to be the director said. "What athleticism! What looks! My friend, how would you like to be in movies?"

Assim roared with laughter.

"My friend, I have a better job than to be a butterfly, for I teach; and what is better than imparting knowledge to the young?"

"You could be rich!"

"I am rich; I am rich in the affection of my students and in the knowledge that they are bettered for the time I give them" said Assim.

He was wealthy in monetary terms too; but he would give it all up to teach at Hogwarts any day.

The director, assuming him to be the poor schoolmaster of an ill-equipped school for the poor found it hard to understand.

And at that, reflected Assim, he would rather BE the poor schoolmaster of an ill-equipped school than a spoilt and sneering creep such as Babur Indrani looked.

He only regretted the contumely of the fellow to have a stage name that meant 'tiger' in Sanskrit.

They moved on; and Assim educated the girls about muggle 'magic' tricks as they watched a so-called magician perplexedly; as he also was playing the cup game to take the unwary, Bella frowned.

"He's cheating though" she said "He's palming the bean, I can see it."

"Yes" said Assim "He makes his living cheating people. Even as his magic tricks are a sham though he peddles them as real – which a stage magician does NOT – so too is this cup game a sham."

"Wouldn't be with a switching charm" said Bella.

"Can you do a switching charm at your age?" asked Assim. "Sorry, stupid question to a Marauder!" as she gave him a pitying look.

Bella went to play the cup game and the expression of shock on the cheat's face when he lifted a cup clear and started to say 'better luck next time' only to see a bean there had to be seen to be believed.

Bella won several times and then gave her winnings to a group of admiring urchins.

"Proves it's fair" said the man loudly.

"No it doesn't" said Bella "Proves I'm better at legerdemain than you are."

She had to leap back in a hurry as the magician lunged at her; he was brought down by the grateful urchins, filthy objects with rags that would have disgraced a house elf and of indeterminate gender through greasy matted locks; but at least they'd eat this night.

The urchin that looked better fed was a boy a couple of years older than the two English girls; and he managed to look sleazy. He had several younger children who seemed to be under his command; five girls and a boy. And one of the girls, a child no older than Mohini if as old was staring at Mimi open mouthed.

The boy grinned ingratiatingly at Assim.

"I buy your pretty brothers from you" he said "I know good client likes pretty boys."

Assim stared.

"Excuse me?" he said "Are you intimating that you wish to run these boys as prostitutes?"

"I pay top dollar for them" said the boy.

"Is this creep saying that those LITTLE children are prostitutes?" cried Bella indignantly.

The creep scowled.

"You shut it while I negotiate the price for you" he said.

"Try not to kill him" said Assim.

Bella and Mimi needed no second invitation.

With muscles well honed in the MSHG they launched themselves on him.

"We'd better get you kids to the police I suppose" Assim said to the scared children.

They screamed.

"No sir, please, then we get fucked for free!" said the boy. Assim stared.

"You mean the police would….."

"The police chief likes boys and there's enough that like girls" said the boy.

The English girls had remembered that Indian wizards were lax about under age wand use and were now comprehensively jinxing the young pimp who writhed in magical bonds under the tickling curse while his legs from the knees down danced frantically with the tarantallegra curse and pustules burst noxiously all over his face.

His baby prostitutes – the oldest was about twelve – weren't sure whether to laugh or be terrified.

The one who had stared at Mimi pointed at the boy and shouted

"Burn!"

The flames were not large or fierce; but she made them happen.

Assim applauded.

"You, what's your name?" he asked.

"Purnima Zaman sir. I want to learn to do that!"

"You will…..you may consider yourself my ward. As to the rest…Kali-Nag's fangs I can't leave them here. Bella!"

Bella left off taunting the now terrified boy.

"Sir?"

"I'm going to dump this lot on the Hogwarts orphanage; I don't know what else to do"

"Take them to your mother to train as good servants" said Bella "She strikes me as quite efficient and compassionate enough to sort out caring for them; they can be maids and valet to your nieces and nephews once they've had a chance to cry and get over it."

He stared.

"Brilliant" he said.

"Mimi, give Stripes a hand will you?" said Bella "Apparating you know"

Mimi beamed.

The five other youngsters were heaved off faintly protesting leaving Purnima surveying Bella and a confused, frightened Mohini.

"What had he done with his little sisters that made you so cross Bella?" asked Mohini.

"They're not his sisters – well not all of them – he made them his slaves" said Bella "And he made them do the grown up bedroom things that for grownups make babies and for kids make lots of pain."

Mohini still looked confused.

"Babies come from the sky don't they?" she said.

"O my" said Bella. "Well I expect your parents will explain THAT a bit better before you come to school; 'tisn't my job to explain. I say, Purnima I can heal where there's damage when we're a bit privater and then I can be there for you."

Purnima said intensely

"So long as I get to learn what you do and hurt creeps like Sanjay I'll not care."

"Go ahead and kick him if you like" said Bella "It'll be hours before those spells wear off, and hang on, I don't think he's miserable enough yet" whereupon she cast the bat bogey hex for good measure.

Sanjay did not have a very clean nose and Bella burst with pride to count nine bats creeping out of it. He had fallen over, though his lower legs still danced; and Purnima went and gave him a good kicking with her hard little feet.

"Just take it innocent kid that he's hurt us plenty" said Purnima to Mohini.

"Can we go home please when Assim Khan comes back?" said Mohini.

"I reckon" said Bella "Here they are" as a CRAC and a faint clic! Heralded the return of Assim and Mimi.

They passed a snake charmer on the way back. He was vaguely playing a tune – badly – and not even troubling to sway. The child with him was whispering in what Bella and Mimi recognised as Parseltongue to control the snakes.

"Pity we're not blooded" said Bella to Mimi.

"Hang on, I've heard it often enough to manage some" said Mimi

"We be of one blood ye and I" she said.

The child controlling the snakes stiffened; and hissed an interrogative.

"Mine's learned by rote; my stepdad's a Parselmouth" said Mimi "Assim, can you buy us time please to talk to the kid?"

In a moment the few muggles watching the display wandered off and the supposed charmer sat bolt upright taking no notice.

"What's your name?" asked Mimi.

"U-may. HE calls me Utpol, and that's a boy's name too" said the child.

"You're a girl? Are you with him by choice?"

U-may snorted.

"No; I come from the hills and he bought me because my tribe were afraid because I talk to snakes and sold me. He uses me to control his."

"U-may is a Bangladeshi hill people name" said Assim.

"They didn't want me anyway so I don't care" said U-may "Your accent is awful for snake speak."

"It's called Parseltongue" said Mimi "And my step father and his first wife are Parselmouths so I hear it spoken and I have an awfully good memory. It's rare and people who can do it are valued. Assim are you going to have her as your ward too? We just rescued Purnima here too."

"Yes I shall; and we really MUST hurry back now before I end up with half of the subcontinent as my wards" said Assim "And see Mohini safe home. She's exhausted."

"And awfully far out of her comfort zone" said Bella "You're doing well, Mohini; you've been brave."

Mohini smiled tremulously.

She was half regretting wanting to go to school with such brave terrible girls as Bella and Mimi, the latter of whom might be an elf but who was twice as tough as any boy her age, Mohini was prepared to bet! And yet if she could learn to be as brave and tough that would be good too.

But right now she wanted her own house and everything to be familiar.

"I need to tell the snakes to find somewhere safe first" said U-may. "I s'pose it would be improper to tell them to bite that nasty old fool? He's never treated them right and he beats me for telling him off about it. And he thinks he's going to bed me when I'm a bit older because he reckons he can make me without me getting them to bite him."

"Well in that case he's no loss" said Assim "But if I were you, I'd leave it up to them whether they resent him enough to bite him rather than direct them to do so; because he hasn't forced you yet and then you won't feel responsible."

U-may brightened.

"That's a very good idea" she said.

The snakes duly let the man know all about their disapprobation.

And then they went back to Mohini's home.

And she was glad to be left there.

Back in Assim's palace after a hot bath, supper and an early night, Bella put up an early warning adult-alarm spell on the door and the four little girls proceeded to exchange life stories though Bella had to confess that of what she REMEMBERED of her life it was all really rather pampered.

Her life as an adult was mentioned; and marauders and the blood group came up in conversation to explain the Parseltongue's spread.

"I say" said Bella "You wouldn't be marauders with us, you'd be the group below because of your age; but you two have a lot of spirit. I think we should make a mini blood group and then bring you in when they bring us in because then we can protect you better too; and it makes for more Parselmouths right off."

"What do we do?" asked Purnima "What will it do?"

"Well we share blood and we say 'we be of one blood ye and I' after cutting our palms and sharing it around" said Bella "And we get to feel where each other is and send limited messages and take damage for each other and concentrate our power and we get a feel for each other's powers like we'll be able to apparate like Mimi too. And I've high power that'll boost those that aren't so strong and it's all good. Four's the minimum number you should go for; I 'member hearing that. And when we get home we can bring in OUR special friends and then wait to be properly blooded."

Naturally two unwanted little girls suddenly precipitated into a whole new world suddenly with a guardian who lived in a palace and with two rather forceful new friends were not about to refuse such an honour as being made blood sisters of these strange posh English girls.

"Are we bullying them Bella?" asked Mimi.

Bella looked at the two younger ones.

"Are we?" she asked "I don't want to force you. Only finding you both on one day seemed so meant to be and though we've held off with Isabel, Maud and Lina it – it seemed kind of RIGHT."

"Well do it then" said U-may "Unless the kid's scared?" looking at Purnima.

"I am not scared" said Purnima stoutly "If I am tied to you by blood even if HE changes his mind about caring for me you can't let me go back to that life because it'll hurt you too."

"Kid's got her head screwed on right" said Bella. "He WON'T go back on it; Assim Khan is honourable and one of the best men I know. I'm going to marry him when I grow up. You're my daughters now kinda. I'm RESPONSIBLE for you."

Purnima burst into tears and needed cuddles; and Bella firmly made her lie down while she healed the damage of being too young to be used before they were blooded; and they pledged to get up and do it at dawn.

Then U-may cried a little too, and they all fell asleep in a tangled cuddle in one bed and slept well past dawn.

Bella looked out on the advancing day with disfavour.

"Mimi, can you do arithmancy enough to get it right?" she said.

"No; but I guess it'd feel bad if any time was wrong" said Mimi. "There's four of us, it's the eighth of the tenth I think four o'clock this afternoon does as good as any time."

And so it was fixed.

It had been a busy day the day before; that the little girls asked to go and lie down in the afternoon did not surprise Aruna whose hands were full of small prostitutes anyway and who was glad Bella had taken responsibility for the other two Assim had brought home and intended to make his wards because they were magically active.

Aruna was not sure whether it was wise to take brats off the street and go so far as to make them wards but if they were getting some training in proper behaviour from the undoubtedly aristocratic Bella that at least was good.

Assim was more suspicious of the four's apparent tiredness;; but Aruna wanted him to talk to the one little boy in the group he had wished on her and so left them to whatever mischief he was fairly certain they were up to.

The four duly blooded; and flopped exhausted but elated against each other, Bella managing to find the strength to cast healing spells before they dripped on the floor too much. They had used the bathroom; and Mimi banished the blood from the big bath before they crawled back into the bedroom and went back to sleep in another tangle.

Here Assim found them later – ignoring proprieties – and observed the pink shiny scars on their palms with a raised eyebrow.

Bella woke up under his observation, rolled on her back looking rather like a sleepy kitten and beamed at him.

"Little horror" growled Assim "Aren't you supposed to wait to do things like that?"

"They need protection" said Bella "And I count as their mother now, don't I?"

He gazed at her, made speechless once again by the things she came out with.

"Bella, you have NO need to take on that responsibility!" he said. "But that you are ready to is one of the lovable things about you" he added softly. "I dare say you'll be shouted at by other older marauders though."

"Oh yes" said Bella "That's why it seemed safest to do it out here so it was a fait accompli. Once it's done it can't be forbidden."

"Brat" growled Assim amicably.

And it had only been a long weekend.

When the girls arose it was to find Assim calculating the best way home by carpet to avoid smuggling excess little girls by aeroplane.

"Stripes" said Bella patiently "What did we just do and what is Mimi?"

Assim blinked.

"You mean you can all apparate yourselves if I side-along Lalita?" he said.

"Exactly!" grinned Bella. "Quietly and right into Hogwarts if need be, though I guess it's a little impolitic….you'll be able to when they blood you in, we're hoping that as we've joined with the little ones they'll sigh and set a date to bring us in."

"They already had" said Assim "So you only jumped the gun a little; it's one of those arithmantically worked out dates to minimise my rakshasa effect. There shouldn't be a risk everyone gets to be a rakshasa – in the same way you don't get to BECOME an elf only share in the benefits of elf magic – but naturally they want to minimise it because not everyone shares your good taste in recognising tigers as superior beings" he smiled gently at her. Bella grinned.

"I'm glad you'll be in" she said "I know they've been talking about it for ages – Mimi is the CHAMPEEN eavesdropper and she shares stuff with me – but now you'll be a full marauder properly with me."

Assim touched her face.

"And I'll be harder on you than on anyone else if I catch you at nefarious and marauding business" he warned.

Bella beamed.

"Oh yes, that's understood!" she said. "It's part of the rules!"

He nodded.

"The self control and self discipline of all the MSHG amazed me at first; and the Marauders take that even further. If I were you, I'd play up the concept of protecting those two younger ones when you're explaining why you blooded without permission from your elders. That comes within the purview of the Marauders."

Bella beamed at him.

"Can't you change and cuff me and wash me like a naughty kitten so I can tell them honestly you already said it all?" she said.

"Tempting; but I think, you bad child, I'll leave you to the scolding you richly deserve from your cousin Lydia and from the cleverly sarcastic tongue of Mei."

She pulled a face at him.

There was no further reason to stay; Assim had spent many hours alone with his mother explaining exactly what he thought of having his marital plans interfered with but pledging to keep an eye on the child Mohini. Her fey mother had arrived – by her own fairy means – to tell Assim that she was glad that he preferred the child to make up her own mind and to tell Aruna firmly that she was WELL satisfied with the compromise; and that if Assim expected his wife to be involved in social missions Mohini would need to learn a lot if she still wished to be a part of his life and that she suspected it was beyond her.

Assim agreed. The child had led too sheltered a life. Bella had been pampered by the viewpoint of the street children; but at least Narcissa and Charlotte had taken her with them often enough when visiting poverty stricken witches, hags and goblins so she knew about the seamier side of life and had some real expectations of what went on for the poorest rather than being of the ill educated rich who thought that if the poor had no bread then brioches would have to do them.

So they apparated back to Hogsmeade, Bella revelling in the new found skill and she and Mimi more or less side-alonging the two younger ones who had no real concept of the wizarding world.

They missed their comparative magic class by getting back just before lunch and having to install Purnima and U-may under the tender care of Gran and Hilary Arbuckle. Gran was still at Hogwarts though she had a home any time with David and Ellie; but helping with the orphans made her feel useful and unless Ellie needed the extra help with baby Emma she felt her duty lay with keeping an eye out for David and Ellie's adoptive children Vasilica and Mungo in Hogwarts; and giving extra cuddles to orphans.

Gran, as David laughingly had said, was a Hogwarts institution. And Gran had agreed! She was so proud of her grandson, grown to become one of the most famous wizards of his age, whose fresh viewpoint had been largely responsible for the defeat of Voldemort's minions with negligible casualties to the winning side. She was more than ready to take on two awed and damaged little girls whose English had been learned in a hurry by magic from Assim; and to listen to Purnima and help her talk about her terrible experiences without letting the child feel that she was being judged save on grounds of her bravery. As for being blooded, Gran had seen that before with younger children, with Jade and Lydia for protection; and David scarcely older staunchly declaring that he could support Harry too. She had no preconceived ideas; and accepted that this was just part of what was necessary sometimes.

So it was just an addition that Drusillina, Isabel and Maud were to blood in with Purnima, U-may, Mimi and Bella too; and Gran raised no demur to them all going off to Myrtle's loo to get on with it, promising to bring cocoa and sandwiches in about half an hour if that was about right.

Gran was well kissed.

The other three Belle Marauders were nervous; but eager.

"Won't they marmalise us a little bit when they find out?" said Drusillina, 'they' being older Marauders.

"Probably" said Bella "That's so different to the normal trouble we get into how?"

"Oh just thought I ought to mention it" said Drusillina.

"She being the sensible one" giggled Maud "I hope you brought some of Mrs Scower's patent cleaning fluid for the knives."

"I was going to spell them with _disinfectus_" said Bella airily and – it has to be said – mildly mendaciously, not having thought of it before.

"Good, 'cos I know what you were doing last with your silver knife" said Maud "Yuk, you didn't use that in India did you?"

"Oh no, Mimi and I used our Girl Guide penknives" said Bella "And I cleaned that last by running it in and out of a sandy bit of soil so it should have been fine."

"So long as there wasn't flying horse or centaur shit in the earth to cause tetanus" said Isabel.

"Oh don't be so gloomy!" said Bella airily. "It's a muggle disease anyway; doesn't affect us, I don't know WHY you've been reading muggle medical books."

"Because sometimes working with both methods can work" said Isabel "Remember we heard they sewed up Arthur Weasley's wounds when he was bitten by Nagini 'cos the healer was interested in muggle healing and it actually helped while Professor Snape's antidote took?"

"Well yes, but if I was you I'd stick to mechanical things like that" said Bella "And never mind diseases. We have a different disease set to muggles. They're immune to dragonpox and we're immune to chickenpox and so on."

"And can we like actually get on with what we're here for?" said Drusillina "I make it arithmantically almost due."

As Drusillina was the nearest thing the Belle Marauders had to an arithmancer they took notice of that.

U-May said

"You five are really good friends to quarrel like that and not mean it, aren't you?"

Bella beamed.

"Exactly" she said "And you'll be our little sisters and feel the same way."

Gran arrived with cocoa, sandwiches, and an accusing bunch of Mad Marauders.

"All right, while you're still bloody we might as well do this properly" sighed Mei "Leo, hop up for Stripes, will you?"

Siruis too joined them and clipped Bella neatly round the back of the head with two fingers.

"On account of how I know fine well whose fault it is" he said.

"Well Mimi and I HAD to protect U-may and Purnima!" said Bella all big eyed and innocent "And it seemed silly not to bring in the other Belle Marauders; it's awfully jolly to belong in with you lot as well!" she beamed at him and Sirius raised his eyes to the ceiling.

"Why did she have to be MY cousin?" he demanded of no-one in particular.

"Because no-one else would have her" said the portrait of James Potter who always joined in such occasions now along with the portrait of Cosmo Malfoy.

Bella stuck her tongue out at him.

Gran went to make more sandwiches; and the blooding ended with a convivial time hearing all about the adventures in India.

Bella smiled adoringly at Assim whose blood now sang with hers; and was totally content.

"Of course just because Purnima and U-may are blooded doesn't mean they have to be Marauders" Willow smiled kindly on them "Because not all of us are."

"It's shifting though" said Chad "Initially the ones blooded were there to support Harry; or to be protected like Jade and Lydia, and some of the others I think too."

"Me, to save my life" said Willow "Rom, to protect him from his birth family. And Grace to deal with cursed wounds. The New Marauders just slit up and joined us by gatecrashing. You can't really shout at Bella, Padfoot, she's no worse than we were and no younger. We were still first years. I was sort of a Marauder; though it's the four boys we really think of as the New Marauders. But really, since Fishface was filleted by Harry, it's been bringing in Marauders and the children of bloodgroup who are born blooded and who are, quite frankly, likely to be brought up to be future Marauders. One day it'll be more or less a hereditary position with a few extras brought in as special friends get made. The hereditary protectors of Hogwarts – and Prince Peak I suppose – and the base of most mischief."

Sirius laughed.

"And I would not be surprised to find that half of them end up as teachers to guide and box the ears of future marauders" he said "Those that aren't aurors or quaestors. Look at Neville who went into teaching like a shot even though he completed Auror training successfully."

"He knew that the Free school needed a good head" said Lydia "Neville would be a good auror but it think he's happier teaching. He's so gentle; a little of him would die inside chasing the nasty LITTLE creeps. Grand evil is one thing; the grubbier types, like the one that owned Purnima are so soul destroying to deal with day in day out I should think. And he's got that training to pick up on irregularities to see if there are any terrible things happening to his school kids and investigate them. Aren't we supposed to be celebrating by the way? My mug's empty" she added plaintively "And no-one's passing the cauldron round."

Mei grinned. Trust Lydia to both bring up a valid point and then smooth over what might become depressing.

It had not been a planned blooding; but it went well enough even if the strictly arithmantic members of the Mad Marauders felt it could have been timed a little better.

A good chanting to finish it up tied together any loose ends and poor timing to put that right however; and it was back to homework and business as usual!

And none of them felt any urges to spend time as tigers – except maybe Bella who had felt such urges anyway – so that piece of timing had been superfluous and paranoid in any case.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Lalita Khan found school all rather bewildering.

She had been obliged to sit on a stool with a disgusting old hat on and to her amazement it had spoken to her and discussed her options; and had in the end agreed with Bella Black that Gryffindor was the best place for her.

And so Lalita was in a class with seven other noisy, friendly girls and a mere couple of boys; and though she had never met goblins socially before – the nearest she had come being the Steward Chandra and his family – she had been forewarned by Bella, and also about Polly the elf and Nell who had been born a rat.

They were a kind and jolly crew however, and soon Lalita felt quite at home, and felt no qualms about changing into her other form to sleep.

"I say, may we stroke you?" asked Cressida.

"Cheeky!" cried Julia.

Lalita purred.

"I don't mind" she said. They gasped; animagi could not talk in human voices in their animal forms; apparently Rakshasa could, though it was a thick and growly voice and a little hard to understand.

Lalita was duly petted by her dormitory mates and they were reciprocally washed, and by the time everyone got properly to bed they were all good friends.

"It's eight hours isn't it?" said Lydia "Don't worry if you need to stay in form to come on the morning run – if you're joining us, all this year's Gryffs belong you see – or in the evening in the common room. We haven't actually got any idiots in Gryffindor at the moment, well except a few of the upper sixth and they mostly eschew the company of us younger ones to spend their evenings in the sixth form common room. Unfortunately the best Gryffs of that year are Slythers, why are you poking me cousin Julia, you know fine well what I mean!"

"You're confusing Lalita" said Julia "Poor kid hasn't even READ stories about school life let alone had a chance to get used to it!"

Lydia woffled her face into Lalita's fur.

"She'll pick it up" she said "The important thing is that you can go tiger whenever you need to, Lally, and nobody will mind. Well not anyone who counts anyway."

"Thank you" said the thick purry voice.

The work was HARD!

Lalita had never really done formal lessons before; and adapting to that discipline was tough. On the other hand, out of class she might shout and laugh all she wanted without getting called to book for unladylike behaviour. She also learned to play quidditch – a wonderfully unladylike game – at which she proved good enough to be made second reserve on the spot. If only it was not so COLD here! She knew cricket, and was seconded onto the team for the summer; hockey she refused to play. Being cold AND covered in mud was not what Lalita considered a good time! She also taught the Indian game Kabbaddi to the others as a means of increasing the lung capacity and to play a game with no equipment but some means to mark a line. The Mad Marauders took this up quite seriously; as they also took chanting very seriously. Any means to increase breath capacity and control had to be good!

Lalita also found that she shone in Potions class. She had learned from Aruna, whom she called First Mother – her own mother being a muggle – how to brew such potions as Aruna considered necessary; but here she discovered an actual talent and feel for the skill that allowed her to rapidly catch up! As she was also quickly able to grasp the arithmantic principles behind it, Madam Vector gave the girl extra lessons to allow her the chance to take Arithmancy to OWL. She was no Krait or Hermione; but she was likely enough to take a good grade if she worked at it.

Her shapeshifting ability was the only talent she had transfiguration wise however; she was no dunce but she would certainly never shine.

Lalita scarcely cared.

For her, the experience was the main thing; the chance to come to school and meet other girls and have fun and to learn lessons into the bargain. If she left without gaining a single OWL she would still leave happy; save that it meant she could not stay for the final two years! She determined to try to pass as many OWLs as she could just to be able to stay and take NEWTs and if she did not pass any of them, so be it!

It was the year above hers and the upper sixth who were more concerned with results; and the outbreak of fairy flu that interrupted preparations for end of term exams was much resented.

Madam Hardbroom borrowed the best potioneers, which was to say Callum Prince, Ralph Davenport, Tim Barnett and Adam Delcourt, one coincidentally from each house in the Upper Sixth, and Pete Prince Thomson too, to help her brew prophylactic draughts and curative potions. Madam Pomfrey was busy administering them and having to deal with the fact that tigers were allergic to the prophylactic draught and that she now had Professor Khan and his little sister whooping and vomiting almost as if they had caught fairy flu only with black and orange striped mucus.

Fortunately the allergic effects only lasted a few hours, as opposed to the week round effects of fairy flu and Vladimir Malfoy came to study the stricken tigers to see what had happened.

As Vladimir Malfoy, in his muggle job as a zoo vet, had dealt with conventional tigers he had no problems about rakshasa at all; especially as his little girl was in Lalita's class. Which fact reassured a scared Lalita.

Assim knew Vladimir quite well, as Vladimir was making a genetic study into the denizens of the wizarding world and, studying the magic his mother had denied him, was also attempting to tie the genome to the patterns of Scarpin's Revellaspell that revealed if someone was any kind of magical being. Vladimir was busy producing a textbook showing the patterns from the Revellaspell to help those wizards of less experience to recognise what they were revealing, not always obvious to those uncertain of what they were looking for; and with aid from Sirius Black and Professor Dumbledore he had developed a variant of the Revellaspell that permitted the findings of the wand to be displayed as bands of colour for interpretation by the skilled that could be laid too onto parchment to be sent for confirmation to a skilled interpreter of the spell. It had attracted attention from the Aurors' office and Vladimir had also chatted long to Alastor Moody on the subject! Alastor, it has to be said, was more interested in the possibility of analysing rare poisons, another use of the Revellaspell; but it was all good. And Vladimir was becoming more skilled at blending muggle and magical knowledge. Hence Vladimir was able to say with reasonable certainty that rakshasa were immune to fairy flu but that the prophylactic had tried to overcome that immunity in imposing its own, though there was no lasting harm and the immunity seemed to be intact.

Lower down the school, the problems centred on Wilfrid Crabbe and Darryl Zabini.

They had targeted Kaur as the most fragile of the non humans and were feeding his fears that as neither elf nor goblin he would never fit in anywhere. They had tried it on Roger; but Roger's mother, born free, had not tried to make her son servile as the unfortunate Dissy had done to her son Kaur. Kaur was fighting; but he had a long way to go not to automatically give in to others who assumed a right to boss him.

He had the support of his friends; but Zabini at least was clever and managed to get the boy alone when he could.

Fortunately Kevin Slugworthy was a nosy child of no tact and barged in on one such session of undermining his friend and promptly cast the slug-vomiting hex, a favourite of his.

"And that's all that he can manage" said he scornfully to Kaur "His words are so much slime. You are NOT to listen to such crap. I say, I wonder if I could invent a turd-vomiting hex? It'd suit Zabini down to the ground!"

Zabini paled and fled.

One on one and prepared he knew he was more than a match for Slugworthy; but he had been taken unawares and with a mouth full of slugs heaving out of his revolted stomach he could not retaliate.

He was trying to learn how to cast non verbal spells – he knew it was possible – but he had not got there yet.

Zabini was a clever boy; and the Marauders reckoned it was a shame he was so hung up on his racism. Lionel had spoken to him, at the request of Lydia, knowing that Lionel had overcome HIS racism; but even the Head boy had got nowhere. Zabini had been respectful and polite to his elder and had effectively implied that what he thought was his own business and that he felt it inappropriate that anyone should seek to change what HE considered a reasonable state of mind.

Lionel had shrugged.

Some people, however clever, were unable to see facts save through the distorting mirror of their own mind; and frustrating as it was for an objective boy like Lionel he was now adult enough to recognise that being led docilely by the facts was actually a fairly rare capacity to have.

Lionel was only glad that he HAD been able to be led by facts; and that David Fraser had gone to the pains to point them out instead of writing of the younger Lionel Dell as a typical Slytherin racist.

The Slytherin did have another slight problem besides racism.

Small Ludmila Yaxley had arrived with a fine collection of plants – having been given an interest in them by her brother-in-law Neville Longbottom – including a fine Mimbulus mimbletonia. It thrived in the warm damp atmosphere of the Slytherin common room and Ludmila had repotted it several times. It now appeared – as Leo Black-Weasley put it – to have decided to take over the common room and was looming in several stinksap filled directions inhibiting movement.

"That ruddy thing is a triffid" Leo declared "And your spiny thing from South America is positively scary; it's started throwing spines at people walking by at a distance!"

"OOOH!" said Ludmila excited "It must be ready to breed them; the spines that are fired are its fruiting body, they stick in the body of any passing animal, use its blood to finish the development of the fruit then drop off and grow at a distance from the parent plant so there aren't two Saggitarias spinifora too close together."

"Well that's all very well in the wild, you horrid weevil, but not in the common room" grumbled Leo "And if you dare say that at least it doesn't grow inside a host body you're asking to be hoisted by the ankle. Why's it so damned spiny at all?"

"Because Brazilian Fire Slugs love the taste" said Ludmila "It's a defence. I didn't know it was old enough to breed; I think I'm going to have to take my collection home in the holidays and leave it there as you're none of you plant lovers."

"How can anyone love the sort of plants that need a NEWT in DADA to get on friendly terms with?" asked Leo, not unreasonably. "Bring in SMALL ones next term, all right? And anyway does that spiky thing HAVE any uses?"

"Saggitarias Spinifora" said Ludmila patiently. "Yes, its sap has blood cleansing properties. Newt Scamander discovered them when he was studying Fire Slugs in Brazil and he gave one to Neville because Mr Scamander likes to be in with people who are sort of prominent like Horace Slughorn does. And this is one of its babies" she said proudly.

"More vicious than any baby I'VE ever known" said Leo. "All right, home in the hols and LITTLE ones back next term. YOU let it fire spines into you and raise one from seed or something."

The suggestion was facetiously made.

"Wow, what a brilliant idea!" cried Ludmila "Thanks Leo! Only I think I might feed it on Zabini if only I could be certain he wouldn't poison the poor little thing!"

"Nutty as a fruitcake" said Leo disgustedly "weevils get worse every year!"

Garjala gan Golgo agreed.

She had been trying to take life seriously as a prefect and had kept at it for the whole of the previous year; but it had led to accusations from small people of her being heavy handed.

It was also hard to keep her nose to the grindstone to work when half the warts and weevils in school were busy playing tricks on her as a rebuke for her snappishness.

Garjala went and cried on Madam McGonagall's shoulder; having no mother of her own she turned to her house head more readily for advice in place of the mother she did not even remember ever since Minerva had found her sobbing and terrified because Golgo had not prepared her for a transition into womanhood. Garjala had been convinced it was a hex cast by some racist to make her bleed to death and had broken into Madam McGonagall's study to look for curse breaking books. Her House Mistress's calm good sense and kindness had endeared her to the motherless girl as Garjala was rather an independent child and inclined to hold aloof from others of the MSHG, and indeed she had not attended lately.

Minerva listened to disjointed phrases and dispensed tea, biscuits and a cuddle.

"I think, my dearrr" she said "Ye're trying too hard. Ye cannae stop a' the mischief in the school; indeed it's no' desirable that ye should. Mischief is a safety valve. Ye were nae angel yersel'; and it's tae ma mind ye're heavy on account o' bein' jealous that yon wee sumpfs get awa' wi' things ye cannae do ony more at your age. Ye must ken when tae step in; and when tae turrrn a blind eye. And ye should hae mair fun fer yersel'; if ye havenae learned a' ye need in these seven years ye'll no' learrrn it a' in a few months. Tak' time off frae study; gae wi' yer mad friends in the mornings. Ye had nae trrrouble wi' exams when ye were spending half yer time devising mischief and the rest helping others wi' theirs. I cannae believe I juist gave a prefect the advice tae get intae mischief" the Transfigurations Professor said, shaking her head.

Garjala managed a laugh.

"I'll try to lighten up" she said "Dad thinks I should either work in the ministry or go for an Auror."

"Does he noo? And what dae ye WANT tae do?"

"I've always wanted to work in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" said Garjala flushing.

"Weel noo, whilst it may seem a waste of a girrrrl of yer undoubted talents, tae my mind it's better tae dae what ye WANT and no' follow someone else's ideas" said Minerva. "If ye want tae dae something tae be remembered by, ye can always turrn yer undoobted talents and imagination tae making toys that'll aid aurors instead o' being' one and it a' hidden in a toy factory; and Fred and George would back ye in that, for have not some o' their inventions been taken on by aurors lang syne?"

Garjala brightened.

"You really don't think it wrong to follow my own dream when I've had an expensive education?"

"My dearr, your reason for being here is tae prove that Kinat was no' a one off" said McGonagall cynically. "What ye dae wi' yer education is yer own business; though I should hope ye'll keep in touch wi' a' those ye've made friends with to be rrready tae fight at their side in the future if need be; whether against ony other would be Voldemort or Odessa. For ye'll be an asset in such a fight and I'd be glad tae welcome ye into the Order of the Phoenix if ye were tae join."

Garjala flushed.

"Thank you Madam McGonagall; I'd be honoured to do so and to place my talents at their disposal" she said.

Garjala lightened up after that; even laughing ruefully at the deadfall arranged for her by the Belle Marauders.

"Rubber snakes? A slight variant on the rubber spider jape I suppose" she said "Pick me any poem you like on snakes and write it out for me."

"How many times?" asked Maud cautiously.

"Once will do….try to pick a different one each, it'll get boring for me otherwise when I come to read them" said Garjala. "Look you kids, I've been a little heavy. Give me a break; I'm trying to lighten up. My dad and I have been at odds over my choice of career but now I know McGonagall will back me I don't care any more."

"Crumbs!" said Isabel "I guess you grown ups have a lot of really tough things to think about!"

Garjala opened her mouth to disclaim being grown up; and shut it again. She WAS over seventeen after all.

"Yeah" she said.

The Belle Marauders were well pleased; they had been trying to tell Garjala she was being too heavy for a while.

"Oh dear" said Bella "I suppose if Garjala's lightened up you two had better undo the apple pie bed you set her."

"Don't worry; now I'm warned I'll undo it myself" said Garjala "What's in it?"

"Oh only some of that mad Hufflepuff's slugs" said Isabel. "Ludmila evicted them from her plants by throwing them out of the window so I sort of borrowed them."

"The weevils this year ARE rather crazier than usual" said Garjala "Even you lot weren't that bad."

The Belle Marauders weren't sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult, so decided to ignore the comment totally and went away to make the rest of their proposed apple pie beds for Tycho Salaman who was indulging in a fit of pomposity, Albert Jackman because he was Albert Jackman, and Lorraine Delgardy because she was an interfering swipe and wasn't even a prefect any more than Jackman was. Apparently they had already done those Gryffindor they disapproved of, humourless Jacqueline Johnson and Marianne Wilder whose politics involved standing up for people whether they wanted standing up for or not, and who had made hysterical noises about having a tiger in the tower since large furry minorities did not fall under her scheme of protectiveness.

The juniors took their end of term exams with mixed feelings; which was to say that the second and third were fairly philosophical and the first worried about impressing their parents.

This generally meant that the more laid back third and second did better; save for the minor hiccup that Maud caused in her charms test where, intending to make her orange hop across the desk she was concentrating too much on the type of motion she required and proceeded to summon seven hundred hungry grasshoppers.

Her orange hopped across the desk and elsewhere inside seven hundred stomachs.

Fortunately little Flitwick was equal to the occasion with a spell invented under similar circumstances by Mary-Anne Green and murmured,

"_invertebrae incarceratus_" to round up the errant grasshoppers.

The Yule Ball was once again upon them. And all the Mad Marauders had to go this year.

Naturally the expected situation would be that the three boys would take the three girls

Mei and Amadeo had acknowledged recently that their blood sang closer than with the rest; and they were to go together. However, Leo and Chad very much wanted to emulate an idea that the Malfoy twins had never got around to carrying out with one of them going in drag. Lydia and Polly laughed and told them to go ahead.

"We'll take the Clough twins" said Lydia "It's a crazy year to do it, it's a girl heavy year; still, tough. It'll be funny."

Peronel Pettigrew was sorted; she was going with Theo. Julia claimed her third year brother Hadrian and his friend Jordan for herself and Lalita so the new girl at least was not feeling left out; Arjeela let herself be persuaded by bold third year Jardak gan Torlo, Gorbrin's friend, Uschi went with Stoyan Krumm and Cressida went with Stuart Markham the other boy in Gryffindor that year.

Amabel Keilly, a Hufflepuff girl, was found by Lydia crying in the loo because the boy she thought was her boyfriend was not taking her to the ball.

Amabel brought being plain to new depths; she was pale without being interesting, had a fine crop of spots, lank brownish hair that did not seem capable of being kept in what might even loosely be described as a style and was overweight.

Lydia tried to get her to open up about who had led her on and then chickened out at the last minute but Amabel only sobbed louder and muttered that she didn't want to be disloyal because she looooved him.

Lydia tried a little more then gave up.

In the face of unrequited imbecility there was little she could do.

What Leo and Chad had got up to meanwhile was being hidden in a box room and involved borrowing – with much pleading and smarming as Mei described it – Gran's sewing machine.

Their efforts were to be hidden even from the others of their group though apparently they let Cosmo and James in on it because the portraits were not sure whether to be scandalised or amused.

James was more amused than scandalised.

"Wish I'd had the balls to do that with Sirius" he admitted "Especially when Lily still loathed me; fourth year ball she went with Severus and I was that mad…. Playing silly so-and-sos in drag would have diffused the situation far better than waylaying Sev and jinxing him every which way, which only pissed Lily off more…. Merlin's beard we were more callow in our day that you lot are!"

The Ball opened.

Chad had made himself a gown from the loudest material he could find, to give an impression of a wizarding Peeves. It was in yellow and black checks – large checks – trimmed with purple velvet of an unfortunate hue.

Leo was in cerise with frills on his frills, heavy make up and false eyelashes.

He had a couple of oranges in his bodice which he heaved up to readjust from time to time.

They certainly created a stir.

"Hmmm" said Dumbledore to Minerva "Sometimes I wonder if the Fourth are a little TOO young for the ball."

"Sometimes, Albus, I wonder if the whoole male population is no' tae young fer school at a'" said Minerva "At least they're no' mine."

Leo decided that he might as well play it to the hilt and demanded of a horrified Achille Crouch-Jones – who was thoroughly shocked by his cousin's costume – using a cod French accent

"Darleeng, give me zat Fronch charm of yours, kees me undair ze misteltoe!"

Achille had hysterics.

When Peeves congratulated Chad – in all sincerity – on his costume the Mad Marauders felt the evening was complete.

Ross Tuthill photographed 'the happy couple' solemnly as he and Freya ran the school magazine between them, and Lionel Dell demanded a dance with 'the strange beauty' just because it was funny and the Ball WAS supposed to be for fun after all.

Everyone knew where his predilections lay after all; since he had come – as usual – with his three girlfriends.

"Apparently it's not just the weevils that are nutters" remarked Garjala who had come with Ralph Davenport on the grounds that the unattached Gryffindors in the Upper Sixth were tedious and her friend Gabrielle Delacourt had grabbed the personable Pete Thomson. "It must be a disease infesting the entire school."

Ralph grinned.

"Probably a side effect of the Yaxley kid's ruddy plants" he opined. "You just wait until Bella Black starts to come; I wager SHE'll think it appropriate to wear orange and black stripes she's that daft about tigers!"

Garjala shuddered.

"No takers" she said "No wise goblin EVER bets on certainties."

Bella, Erica, Gorbrin, Griselen, Genavka, Ian and Zajala got home to discover that the little fey, Finn, was to be considered the fourth Madam Malfoy.

None of them were particularly surprised.

"Lucius is very susceptible" said Bella, shrugging.

If the other Madams Malfoy accepted it, it was none of her business.

Gorbrin had been expecting it longest having been the first to suss out that Finn was a girl.

She was to learn to be a girl again before it became official and while Lucius wooed her properly as a girl; Narcissa, Charlotte and Tanjela were taking her in hand,

Things had come to a head when Lucius and his 'girls' had gone to a conference to introduce a law whereby the child of one free person, regardless of the status of the other, was to be considered free. His wives were there to lean, cajole, bully and otherwise influence the wives of the uncommitted.

It was to be one stage forward, though Lucius had muttered that he would like to see a bill passed that would mean any elf born after the date of the law was automatically free.

"Of course that is a worthy goal" said Herbert MacMillan "Though naturally a date some time after the law was passed would have to be set after which the law would come into effect."

"What, you relish the torture and death of house elves do you, Herbert?" said Lucius "I didn't think you were that type."

Herbert MacMillan stared uncomprehending.

"What do you mean Lucius?" he demanded.

"Don't you think that if the owners knew in advance, if they had pregnant elves, they would flog them or insert things to make them birth early on the principle that however badly an elf is hurt they usually survive just to avoid their elf's child being free?"

MacMillan stared and paled.

"Do you really think…..?"

"I do Herbert; and may I say that whilst your naïveté does every credit to your own sense of honour and er, niceness, it's not very realistic. I can think of plenty of people who might do just as I have described."

"I suspect you know people who are less pleasant than MY friends, Lucius" said Herbert waspishly.

"Know? I'm afraid I'm related to most of them" said Lucius "MUCH as it would give me pleasure to see half my relatives sent down for such activities I wouldn't want the activities to take place in the first place. We need to get THAT one through quick and quiet in camera and announced as a fait accompli."

Herbert nodded.

"Thank you for trusting my integrity to share your ideas, Lucius!" he said pompously.

Lucius smiled thinly.

There was no question about Herbert's integrity; only his brains.

And Lucius had forgotten something important.

His favourite comb.

So he had apparated back home and discovered Finn in his bed, sniffing his pillow.

She had leaped out to kneel contritely before him; and Lucius noted startled that she had little pink nipples rising from the periwinkle blue skin.

He had lifted and cuddled her and had a hurried but comforting talk with her, and told her that he had been waiting for her to see if she was certain. Then he had grinned and winked and said he would punish her too and kissed her enough to leave her aroused before apparating back to his slightly concerned wives, leaving Finn squirming and happily frustrated.

They were glad to teach his Finnling to be a girl again; over the year and more that Finn had been his page they had all become very fond of the girl; and for display she would be Finnoula even though in private she preferred to be Finn for her Lucius.

He left for the next conference with Narcissa happily planning the toning costumes for him and his wives for the next season in navy blue, silver, periwinkle and primrose with touches of Naples yellow on Tanjela and Narcissa herself. Narcissa was murmuring about shades between ivory and primrose and Charlotte laughing and calling her a perfectionist.

Narcissa's costuming of the family was always a work of art; and Lucius knew that it would create a stir and be quite stunning.

It was the least thing that FINN would worry about of course; but Narcissa was jealous for her sister wives and wanted them always to create the best impression. It was her own way of showing her love and acceptance.

And Lucius adored her for it.

Lucius was certain there was no luckier nor happier man in England, maybe in the whole world.

He had four wonderful, beautiful wives each one different and adorable in her own way, who loved and pampered him and took care of him; and a host or wonderful clever children who – the older ones anyway – came home from school full of what they had been doing, with Gorbrin able to boast of beating Eunice Murray's great nephew to the snitch, Griselen and Genavka vying for being top of their form and Ian proud to have jinxed bullies well enough to have been praised by Marauders! Zajala too was proud to be in the house quidditch team and to have helped towards the win over Ravenclaw; she was looking forward to playing more matches in the finer weather!

Erica was not top of her class – it was, she said, Gorbrin who came close to that especially in Potions, tying overall with cousin Hadrian and Darryl Zabini and Ming Chang – but she was making progress with her special studies on magical painting. Dumbledore had permitted her to study on her own time with library books.

"One day I shall teach it at Prince Peak because Uncle Severus wants to teach specialist stuff" she said.

As for Bella, whilst she was good, she had more of an eye to having fun than to academic excellence; and Lucius loved her dearly, even though she was not his own child. She had a quality of being loveable; and of being a leader. And with a loving stable background that charisma would be for the good, not as it had been before for ill. Sirius had warned him that she had wanted to see some of her memories; and Lucius' heart went out to her, for there was far worse to come.

She should be as happy as he could make her, to combat the terrible things she would have to see; that he swore.

A man should do all he can for his family.

After all, what was better than to be father of so many wonderful children?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ross Tuthill waited for the stragglers to board the train alongside Lionel Dell.

"Thought I ought to take on your mantle of whipper-in" he said. "We've come a long way together; and I'm taking OWLs. How cool is that? I thought I might struggle through a few GCSE's alongside learning about the wizarding world; but here I am taking nine OWLs in my own right – thanks to you."

"And thanks to you and your patience in teaching me chemistry I have every chance of a fair grade in Potions NEWT; and me unable to get much beyond a troll's turd before. Not jealous of Freya taking eleven?"

"Oh Freya" laughed Ross "She thinks she's Hermione Granger I think. Wish she'd stop flirting with Victor Crabbe though; there's a hardness in that fellow. I didn't like him taking her to the Ball, but I reckon her work'll put the kybosh on any romancing he's trying. She has to work for a good potions grade too; she's determined to get an 'O' and it don't come as easy for her as it does for me."

"She is a hard worker; I guess Madam Hardbroom will help too if she's keen"

"Miss Hardbroom's not quite in Severus' class; though by all accounts she's better than Slughorn" said Ross judiciously.

"She's good enough though; it's just those of us who got used to a slave driver miss Sev. It's probably good for us to have to drive ourselves on. Better for when we leave school."

"What are you going to do?" asked Ross curiously.

"I keep asking myself that. I thought I'd do the auror training and serve as an auror for a couple of years then move into the Quaestorium; it's better if legal types have a bit of experience at the sharp end. Then? Oh I don't know, maybe I'll found a school."

"Huh, with three wives you'll have enough brats to need one just for them" teased Ross.

Lionel poked him.

There were no mishaps to the arriving children; and Lionel got on the train with some relief. He and his group circulated checking on the other children and de-hexing Zabini and the younger Crabbe, which required calling in Lydia Snape to chant sufficiently to undo the permanent sticking charm that held them to the roof of the carriage after returning the direction of the gravity in that section to normal. Removing the hairy appendages from their faces was relatively simple by comparison.

"Someone is branching out" said Lionel, mildly impressed. "Lydia, you might teach my lot a bit more chanting."

"Sure" said Lydia. "We'll make a proper lesson of it; reckon I'll schedule it so the Belle Marauders can join in too if they like. I thought you and Ross were taking the OWL anyway?"

"Yeah; but then you're sort of rather beyond that" said Lionel "I'm not too proud to learn from a fourth year if the fourth year knows more than me."

"That's why you're a great man, Lionel" said Lydia cheerfully "Love these new jinxes though; reckon I might ask a few quiet questions and find out what they did."

"It was that goblin brat that calls himself Malfoy and his blood traitor main squeeze" said Zabini.

"Actually, he doesn't call himself Malfoy, he accepts the name his stepfather gave him, Malfoy-Tobak" said Lydia sweetly. "Not being a prefect and in the presence of the head boy I can't react to your racist comment about blood traitor. Funny term to use for a little boy and – I presume – a little girl, main squeeze. Shows I reckon that your much-married mother has coloured YOUR view of the world."

"Don't you start insulting my mother!"

"Insulting? Why Zabini, I've not said a thing that isn't provably true; she's much married, seven times is quite a lot in anyone's book" said Lydia "Even Lucius hasn't got that many; though he does have his concurrently not wait for the vicissitudes of life to bring about early demises."

"The remark was racist" said Lionel "Are you going to apologise for referring to an unnamed child as a blood traitor young Zabini?"

"Not likely! Bulstrode IS a blood traitor!" said Zabini.

Lionel sighed and hauled up the four foot woodlouse with his wand as he made the transfiguration. It was a handy spell for a head boy to have and he had pestered David to help him to perfect it.

Wilfrid Crabbe lay low; it was what he did best in the presence of authority.

Zabini was almost going to regret having been rescued from the jinxes of his classmates.

As Lionel said, two on two, doubtless Zabini and Crabbe started it with unacceptable comments, there was nothing more to be said.

"What DID you do to Zabini's and Crabbe's faces?" asked Lydia "I can trace the rest, gravity-reversing curse, permanent sticking charm – it'd be funnier if you put the gravity back to leave them dangling – and then what?"

"It was a twist on the jellied furnunulus curse" said Gorbrin "I thought little tentacles all over was a bit passé so I added the growing of extraneous stuff section in my wand work to a partial transfiguration into spider legs. I call it the arachnonuncular curse."

"I like" said Lydia. "I say Gorbrin, you really are rather talented; good at potions, and quidditch and spell design. I think you and Mel and Erica ought to join the informal chanting class Mei and I are going to run for those that find it interesting. Now there's an OWL in it it's a shame not to actually study for it and I'm sort of the best which is scary."

"That's 'cos of your dad" said Gorbrin. "Thanks; I think I'd like it certainly. Professor Snape is the best and I'd like to follow up anything HE thinks is important."

The only other event of the journey – the odd jinx being thrown scarcely counting – was after they had all disembarked and Lionel felt a tug on his school robes.

"I say, Dell" said Kevin Slugworthy "Kaur and me are almost certain we remember seeing Teela Guffy on the train at some point, but she isn't here now."

Lionel sighed and remounted the train before the goblins took it away, waving a hold to the driver.

Teela Guffy was unharmed; just fast asleep under a seat with her robe pulled over her for warmth.

Lionel gently wakened her and then carried her out because she looked so bemused and sleepy. She revived somewhat in the cold air and he put her down.

"Oh thank you for rescuing me Dell" said Teela worshipfully "I might have stayed asleep all the way back to London!"

"What's making you so sleepy young shaver?" asked Lionel, wondering if there was anything wrong at home.

"Mummy says I'm growing" said Teela "And I have an appointment to go to St Mungo's to check it out anyway in case I'm anaemic 'cos then it's a simple matter of blood replenishing potions."

"Oh yes, that's simple enough to brew" said Lionel "At least for anyone competent. Even I can manage that and I'm NOT a great potioneer. My friend Callum can do them for you if Madam Hardbroom is busy; he's one she trusts to let loose in the dungeon."

Teela beamed.

"Thank you!" she said.

It was a rod for his own back; Lionel could see it in her worshipful eyes.

He had acquired a puppy of a weevil who would doubtless try to be useful.

Well there was no harm in it after all. He must try not to be unintentionally unkind to her. Being the object of youthful crushes and handling them responsibly was as much the job of the head boy as untangling well jinxed juniors.

Telling Jackman that he had zits spelling the word 'thief' across his forehead was not however necessarily his responsibility; though he would dearly like to know how that was done since the boy seemed blissfully unaware.

He found out later.

Jackman had 'caught' Arjeela Konal alone.

Kinat's second sister was no Marauder but she was a clever witch and had prepared a bag of sweeties with a curse on anyone who ate them without her permission.

Jackman had pushed her over without even troubling with wand work and swiped them from her.

When he found out there were going to be howls of anguish; and Lionel hurried to get juniors sorted into the care of their prefects to join Jackman in the sixth form lavatories.

He wanted to be there when Jackman found out.

The effect was all that could be expected. Jackman did a double take, tried to work it out backwards – it took a moment – and rounded on Lionel.

"Did you do this?" he demanded.

"Not me old boy" said Lionel "Nasty outbreak of zits. Reckon you eat too many sweeties. Heard there's a new brand out there that retaliate to being stolen. If I was you, I'd go to Madam Pomfrey; she MIGHT be able to sort it out. Of course she's no curse breaker like Professor Snape but there you are."

He rapidly parried the vicious stinging hex Jackman cast at him; and made tutting noises.

"Drawing wand on a prefect for giving you sound advice? Nasty temper you have old boy. I'll have ten reps from you of 'Temper temper'; it may only be a nursery rhyme but the sentiments are apposite."

It was one of the rhymes well known to wizarding children, used as an awful warning; about little Sibyl Semper who had an awful temper and who borrowed her father's wand and shrank both her parents to nothing in a rage and starved to death.

Jackman looked furious; but if he refused to do it Lionel had every right to report him to Madam Hardbroom or even Dumbledore. Jackman did not want to be expelled this close to his NEWTs!

Madam Pomfrey had no joy of dispelling the curse on the sweeties; and Lionel suggested to Arjeela that she should market the idea to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to sell to other children who wanted to show up thieving bullies.

Arjeela thought it a grand idea!

She had based it on a an idea of Hermione's to curse a document if those of the MSHG ever needed to go more underground had not Krait fitted up Dolores Umbridge as a Deatheater; the idea being that all would sign it and any who reneged on the agreement would find the word 'sneak' on their faces from the moment they did so.

Amos Leroy had apparently had a good Christmas meeting adoring fans and returned to school as full of himself as ever; by private carriage no less, not by train – where those HORRID common children were – and seemed to have forgotten all about having been well squashed. He was more obnoxious even than he had been after a long summer holiday and Lionel predicted trouble THERE. Madam Spikenard had predicted poor weather for the first half of term and Lionel called his group together to pool resources to lay the false trail of a treasure hunt to keep the juniors out of mischief. Madam Malfoy had done it after all when THEY were juniors! Spurious treasure was guaranteed to keep the youngsters out of less harmless mischief and if, like Madam Malfoy, they organised chocolate galleons to find it should be a consolation prize not to find the fabulous treasure of the Lost Heir of Prince Amatus as they dubbed their rumoured treasure.

Setting up subtle clues was actually rather good fun.

With a bit of luck they could have the kids adding up clues all through the bad weather then send them to dig assiduously to find a box full of chocolate galleons as the weather improved if they got all their arithmantic calculations right about where to find it.

It wouldn't do the kids any harm to brush up their arithmancy anyhow.

The bad weather did affect tempers; and performances. Nell Pettigrew, normally fairly steady at charms, failed to banish Professor Flitwick to another part of the classroom and managed to outdo Maud's plague of grasshoppers by producing a countless number of gaudy butterflies from the end of her wand then burst into tears because it was because she had been wishing for summer and butterflies were sort of symbols of summer. Theo cuddled her and Professor Flitwick made soothing noises whilst getting rid of butterflies. Which at least less people screamed at than at grasshoppers.

Lionel applied to Dumbledore for permission to alter the false sky in the Great Hall to be summery and run some summer games in there like cricket and a series of five-a-side quidditch games to cheer people up on Saturdays; and Dumbledore confunded the roof to be a bit more cheerful as a matter of course through the poor weather.

It made a lot of difference to see the sun over meals even if the windows told a different tale.

It did NOT cheer up Maud, Drusillina and Isabel who compared notes to find that their parents were all thinking of returning them to Miss Cackle's, now called Prince Peak and run by Professor Snape.

"Not that I've got anything against Professor Snape" said Maud mournfully "And I guess it's as good a school as any but it's not the same to be stolen from Marauding!"

"Even if we were a branch over there under Jade Snape and Lynx Weasley" said Drusillina "It's not the same"

"And we've got friends here besides our other two Marauding allies" said Isabel "Unless you and Mimi came too, Bella."

Bella shook her head.

"I'm not leaving Stripes! Besides, I've responsibilities to his wards when they start; and Mimi doesn't want to be trammelled by having her dad as headmaster."

"Quite right!" said Mimi "It's all very well for Jade, she's past it, she's in the sixth and quite elderly enough not to feel as much need to maraud; but I do."

"What shall we DO?" demanded Maud.

"Well for starters you can write to your parents and tell them that you are hoping to take comparative magic as an elective which isn't offered at Prince Peak, and Geomancy too" said Mimi who knew much about the curriculum in Austria "And that to uproot you from your friends would be very unsettling at an age that is already unsettling for a girl. Lay it on thick" she added "And I'll write to dad – I'll write to him as a fellow marauder which he can afford to be if he's NOT in loco parentis – and ask him to reply to any enquiries that he doesn't think it in the interests of their child to be disrupted blah-di-blah. He'll put it beautifully."

"Will he do that?" asked Isabel doubtfully.

"Oh yes; he's a believer in the generations of marauders and I think he wants junior marauders to arise spontaneously out of his school, not introduce more like he introduced the Prowling Marauders" said Mimi. "It's up to US to defend Hogwarts against Odessa you know; under the Mad Marauders. It's up to any new marauders who are used to Prince Peak to defend it. Not us, though we'd go to help I guess if we had to. He could even refuse to have you if he had to; but I guess he'd rather not."

The three being threatened with being returned to their original school were a bit happier and duly wrote home indignantly demanding to do the more exotic electives available at Hogwarts.

Wisely they did not mention that one of the reasons for taking Comparative Magic – apart from wanting to stay – was that Professor Khan had a fluffy white tummy.

Somehow grown ups did not take a reasonable view of such excellent reasons.

Professor Dumbledore summoned Roger Blake, Kevin Slugworthy and Zajala Malfoy-Tobak to his office.

"But we haven't done it yet!" said Zajala rather revealingly.

She was shhhd rather loudly by her fellow SAS members.

The three were apprehensive in case the Headmaster had uncovered their Grand Plan to jinx Zabini and Crabbe as effectively – they hoped – as Arjeela had cursed Jackman; but he smiled at them with his jolly smile and made tea.

There was a skinny, dark boy already there.

"Ah, my children" said Dumbledore "I understand you have formed yourself into a society to fight against any kind of slavery"

"Yes sir" said Zajala warily.

"I picked a representative from each house" said Dumbledore "You haven't infiltrated Ravenclaw I see….still never mind. Three houses is good. I understand you have the broadmindedness to interpret slavery as anything that forces someone into a way of life not of their choosing by something not their fault."

"Yessir" said Roger "Actual slavery is iniquitous but some people live in worse conditions than well loved and cared for house elves and with less freedom of action, specially since the compulsions went."

"Ah yes, the blood sacrifice of Lucius Malfoy and the chanted ritual of a large number of dedicated people" murmured Dumbledore "A most excellent state of affairs; and Roger, my boy, you should know that for evermore any elf or part elf or fey who crosses into England is immediately affected by it. Something that may prove useful to you one day. However, that is by-the-by. What do you know about werewolves?"

They exchanged glances.

"Not a lot sir" said Kevin.

"Then permit me to enlighten you" said Dumbledore "The state of lycanthropy is a disease that can be passed by being bitten by a werewolf as well as by hereditary. One of the followers of Voldemort, a Fenrir Greyback enjoyed making sure he was near children when he changed – either as a result of the phase of the moon or as he gained more control at will. In wolf form a werewolf has NO control over his actions; save that the dark nature of the disease drives him to bite humans. There are no recorded cases of werewolf attacks on goblins or elves; the disease does not seem to transmit in the same fashion. Greyback made many werewolves; including our own Professor Lupin who was five when he was bitten. He has been subject to the experimental cure; and the cure is, I am told, very nearly perfected and has been receiving its final tests. Until I have been sent the final version, however, Lycos here, Lycos Rafe, and his parents are vulnerable; and it is full moon tomorrow. They were both bitten by Fenrir and had no idea a child of theirs would inherit the disease. You will see that it is a form of slavery as profound as any I'm sure?"

The three children nodded solemnly.

"What can we do to help?" asked Zajala.

Dumbledore smiled.

"Now that is exactly what I hoped you good children would say! Long ago, before there was such a thing as wolfbane potion, I prepared a sanctuary for the boy who became Professor Lupin; and because dormitories are as they are, unless Lycos ends up in a house that will tolerate him being curled up and furry under the reducing but not eliminating effects of the potion I will need some non human volunteers to see he gets safely to a passage that starts under the whomping willow and leads to the shrieking shack. Can you do that?"

"Of course we can sir!" said Roger.

"And we humans will keep cave and head off the nosy" said Kevin. "May we tell the others of our group?"

Dumbledore smiled.

"You may indeed; Lycos is eager to join a group that fights injustice if you'll have him" he said.

"Mais oui, it is my dearest wish to punish those who deliberately do ozzers down" said the boy with a hint of French accent.

"Oh you're not English?" asked Kevin.

"We come from Alsace" said Lycos "And zat now is coming under ze control of Odessa. We flee and my parents beg that I 'ave a proper schooling."

"Naturally I agreed" said Dumbledore. "If, as I suspect, Lycos ends up in Gryffindor House there will be no difficulty in letting all his dorm mates know; young Oliver Prince and Damian Malfoy are good boys and Arthur Pippin and Aubrey Vane are tolerant enough and Korban Gan Nork is I believe also one of your number?"

"Yes sir" said Roger "Gosh I hope you are a Gryff with us, Lycos; it'll make life more comfy for you and with Jabala too we shan't then be outnumbered in our group by Slythers, 'cos you gotta have some house pride even in group."

"I shall 'ope so too then" said Lycos "Though with friendly people I shall not mind I sink what 'Ouse I am in."

The boy was duly introduced to the rest of the school after the SAS had found a chance to confer; and was indeed duly sorted into Gryffindor.

He was whisked off by Roger and his crony Korban and the other dormitory members summoned to explain what was going on.

Oliver and Damian pledged support right away and Damian was able to tell him that his father's researches had helped towards developing the cure; and Oliver proudly announced that it was his cousin who had made it. Arthur Pippin might be a little nervous to share his dormitory with a werewolf but so long as the wolfbane potion worked he stoutly declared that it was only proper for all Lycos' fellow Gryffs to stick by him. Aubrey Vane, who was almost as close to being a pure blood as any in the school nodded agreement; his aunt was the current minister of education and he was a great believer in 'infinite diversity in infinite combinations' though as he had never seen Star Trek he would not have put it quite like that. Vane was wont to answer racists by telling them that from diversity rose new and greater things.

Had he been a bit more adventurous he might have been invited into the SAS but he was content with the level of excitement of the MSHG.

Only one of the Gryffindor first did NOT belong to the MSHG; and that was Lavender Spikenard. Her twin Rosemary DID belong; and was the dominant twin though Lavender was the louder. Madam McGonagall was of the opinion that Lavender had not joined as a protest over her twin wanting more friends than just herself and was busy cutting off her own nose to spite her face and must realise that for herself before she could be happy.

Ingram Scrimgeour was eager to know how come, if there was a new boy, he was not to be seen the next day in classes.

"Seems a little odd to turn up and then not come to lessons" he said "Bit of a mystery there I'd say."

"Mystery nothing" scoffed Damian "Kid woke up with the most awful skin eruptions and we had to call in Pepperup Poppy to see if he was catching. She doesn't think it is but y'know do come and peer at the poor kid up close old boy and see if you manage to catch it too, not that anyone would notice you're awful looking enough to start off with."

"Well I must say it's extremely inconsiderate of his parents to send him to school when he might still be contagious!" said young Scrimgeour.

"Well at least we aren't likely to catch the worst disease of all" said Korban "'Cos after the Hatting you can't catch being Ravenclaw."

This devolved into something of a brawl and lifted all attention from the mysterious affliction of Lycos Rafe. Who did, when all was said and done, pointed out Damian, have rather awful skin eruptions. Of fur.

It was only a few days later, when Lycos was firmly back in classes and proving himself an adequate potioneer, a reasonable transfigurationist and more important – to his fellows anyway – a fairly useful quidditch player, when he was summoned to the Head's office after tea.

He came to join the others for prep looking a little drawn but happy.

They escaped as early as they could without skimping a nine inch essay on swelling solution to meet in the Hufflepuff boxroom Lionel Dell had suggested to them as a den – his own set being too large to squeeze through the crawl-ways to it any more – to find out what had happened.

"I am not a werewolf any more!" said Lycos joyously "And nor are my parents! It was a bit scary; the potion 'ad to be injected into my veins and zen I became a wolf briefly and then poof! It is all gone!"

"Gosh!" said Roger "That's cool! Kaur and me, we had trouble adapting to be free, you should be aware it might be hard NOT anticipating the changing."

Lycos nodded.

"Professor Lupin was there too and 'e said 'e will help me to be an animagus wolf so I can 'ave ze best of both worlds" he said "And think 'ow USEFUL that would be if we think people 'ave been kidnapped, or slaves moved and I can then track zem wiz my wolf nose. And please I want 'elp – help – to speak like an English child."

"We'll poke you every time you lapse" said Zajala cheerfully. "Yes I should think having you able to be a wolf would be most awfully handy."

"Rather" said Roger; and the others agreed!

The second years had their vicissitudes in the form of Amos Leroy.

There had been a few rebellions over Christmas when he had appeared in London for a Christmas concert and the mothers of some of his classmates had said rather dreamily that they would SO like his autograph.

The meeker, like Miriam Moonshine, had complied – to Leroy's delight – but many a fond mother had been disillusioned to be told that the 'dear sweet little angel' was a stuck up monster of vanity and that their offspring would rather be buried to the neck in a flesh eating slug patch covered in rotting vegetation and drinking erumpant urine through a straw than pander to his vanity – Maud – or would prefer to be a muggle in a muggle school than have to be in a school where he had demeaned himself so much to such a little creep – Oliver Harris – and the mothers in question had to do without their autographs.

Maud's father had said

"She doesn't like him Milly"

"What gave you that idea?" said Mildred Hubble Langstaff.

It had been the idea that a stuck up boy was making their little Maud miserable that had prompted the Langstaffs to consider moving her back to the Austrian school. Maud was going to have to persuade them that she did not have to see much of him and that whilst she would not seek him out he was not a personal problem as he was not in her House.

Leroy was not even popular with other Ravenclaws. He had almost lived down being famous as Venilia Cornfoot said disgustedly, when he had to go and do something to rake it up again and then not behave in a proper fashion when he got back to school but must needs act the oaf again as though to make up for Ravenclaw living down Jack Murray.

Me-first Murray had been mightily subdued since he had made such a fool of himself over that first quidditch match. Had he had even the LEAST encouragement from Dunbar Oglethorpe he would have been as insufferable as Leroy, but he had not, and one of his uncles who flew for the Montrose Magpies had been quite snippy at him when he had told the story. True the said uncle had castigated him for making a 'ruddy Gobbo' look good by behaving so badly; but if even uncle Timothy thought he had been wrong Jack had to put up with the punishment imposed by his house and try to win having it removed as soon as possible by keeping a low profile.

However much Sampta Patil gloated.

And Sampta Patil did gloat. She considered herself at least Murray's equal in skill and considered it unfair that his heritage should be taken into account as much as his ability.

There was less faction fighting over which was the best however; Murray had committed the ultimate sin of making the house look bad and his faction had promptly deserted him.

Sampta was gloating about playing as soon as the weather improved; and Jack Murray had to take himself off because it was all he could do not to hit her.

He and Leroy found themselves in an uneasy alliance of being both more or less sent to Coventry; and allowed themselves to be talked into coming along to the MSHG by the kindly muggleborn Hufflepuff boy Norman Whytely who felt sorry for them.

Had they known he felt sorry for them it is doubtful if either would for one moment have gone along; but Norman just invited them to join in because it was jolly.

Both were relatively fit but the run was gruelling; and the chat afterwards gave time to anyone without permitting a lecture from such little boys whose favourite word was 'I'. Enough of the MSHG were knowledgeable enough about music to be able to speak on equal terms to Amos Leroy; and Jack Murray discovered that Sirius Black had played for the school against the unseelie court for the very lives of some of the pupils. This was actually mildly impressive. He also discovered that Gryffindor's Mungo Fraser had a father who was a referee who had also been part of the Hogwarts scratch team that had played against Bulgaria after the previous world cup, with Harry Potter as seeker.

Murray was perforce having to learn a bit about other people instead of telling them about him; and Sirius thought there MIGHT be hope for him even if he and Gorbrin avoided each other like poison for now.

Leroy was another matter.

The idea that he was not the centre of attention at the MSHG – the members of whom should have been HONOURED that he came along – sent him rapidly into a sulk. Especially as his assumption that everyone would hang on his every word was met with hoots of derision.

It was ALL Norman Whitely's fault for dragging him along at stupid o'clock in the morning for no good reason.

When Norman's cauldron exploded for the addition of purloined salamander blood, Madam Hardbroom was not pleased.

"WHAT did you do Mr Whytely?" she demanded.

Norman looked perplexed.

"I THOUGHT I followed the instructions ma'am" he said.

"Well obviously you didn't" said Hardbroom waspishly "I have spoken to this class many times about carelessness. Detention tonight for you to repeat the potion AND help me scrub cauldrons and six inches on care and attention. Yes Miss Black?"

Bella had her hand up.

"Please Madam Hardbroom, I don't intend to sneak but a foreign substance was added to Mr Whytely's cauldron while he was busy chopping shrivelfig and if the skunk who did it isn't going to own up I'm not about to stand by and see Norman punished for someone else's misdeeds and not his own carelessness" she said.

Madam Hardbroom shot her a look.

"I see" she said "Well Mr Whytely you are lucky to have a witness to another's sabotage of your potion. You may return to repeat the potion in order to have it graded rather than as a punishment detention. If anyone would like to own up to this silly prank I am prepared to see them after class. I hope someone WILL own up; letting another take a punishment for you is the worst of ill bred nastiness. Very well, decant, label and dismiss."

Leroy did NOT own up.

The Belle Marauders somehow did not expect him to.

Accordingly they moved him from 'stupid little freak to be ignored' to 'nasty little git to be well jinxed' on their mental description of fellow class members.

Leroy had made a stupid tactical error in not playing straight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Madam Hardbroom had her own ideas about who might have sabotaged Norman's potion; and she had Amos Leroy, Venilia Cornfoot, Avice Crawford and Tom Smith into her office.

"You four sat closest to Norman Whytely" she said "You girls were behind him, Mr Smith to his right, Mr Leroy to his left. I wonder if any of you can throw any light upon the despicable act of lying by silence; for failing to own up is an implied lie."

"It wasn't me, Madam Hardbroom!" said Tom, indignantly "Norm's a friend of mine! And I don't know enough to have done it for a joke 'cos you know I'm not much cop, even though it was dead funny!"

Constance Hardbroom fixed him with a steely gaze.

"I'm so glad you found it funny" she said with heavy irony "Personally the thought of an explosion in class and potential injury to any of the children in the vicinity of it is NOT something I find amusing. Pray continue to exercise your lack of knowledge in my class to avoid such hilarity. I am constrained to believe you; you and Mr Whytely have, after all, been working together for long enough. Miss Cornfoot, Miss Crawford have YOU anything to say?"

"We don't sneak people up, Professor Hardbroom" said Avice "But I can vouch for Venilia"

"And I for Avice" said Venilia. "I wish I'd thought of it because the look on Norman's face was priceless but I assure you I should have owned up before he received your ire."

Hardbroom nodded.

"I adjure you to also restrain any creativity of the kind in my class" she said dryly. "I swear the pranks of juniors gives me more grey hairs every year."

Her hair was thick and black and glossy still.

"It WAS salamander blood wasn't it?" asked Venila "By the colour it went….."

Madam Hardbroom sniffed.

"Yes Miss Cornfoot it was and a relatively harmless thing to use under the circumstances….which is not at issue but the dishonesty. You girls and Mr Smith may withdraw."

They rose thankfully to depart.

"I didn't do it" said Leroy instantly "Someone must have dropped it in while passing."

Hardbroom eyed him with distaste.

"I dislike liars almost more than anything else" she said. "Nobody was moving about the room. Give me your bag."

"Why? It's nothing to do with me!" Leroy sounded panicked.

Connie Hardbroom fished through his bag for the small vial that he had not yet got rid of; and used Scarpin's Revellaspell to test its previous contents.

"Salamander blood" she said. "You are quite despicable! Now you are a proven liar and saboteur did you care to explain why you chose to enact this farce in my class? More entertaining it may have been than the turgid caterwaulings of the opera that pay your school fees – though Merlin knows why anyone would PAY to go to such when one could always listen to a pair of tom cats in an alley for free – it is not the prank that is at issue but your failure to do the proper thing and put your name to it. Pray WHY choose an inoffensive child like Mr Whytely for your foolish prank?"

Leroy caved in.

"I wanted him shown up because he's a stupid git and he made me look a fool getting me up early for that childish club he belongs to" he said sulkily.

Hardbroom raised an eyebrow.

"Made you look a fool? You mean, I suspect, didn't tell them to applaud your narcissistic person. No you would not fit into the MSHG; it is a training ground for the likes of aurors and quaestors, fighters against evil and leaders. It would not suit a vain little boy who is all squeak and no substance. If you persevered and learned to see something outside your own little world the MSHG would be the making of you; but I somehow doubt there is enough of you to make anything with. If you DO have a spark of spirit you'll proceed to prove me wrong; but the sneer you are so insolent as to fail to conceal tells me what you think. Very well; for the prank you can return tonight and clean cauldrons; for the lie, six hundred repetitions of 'Honesty is the best policy' in your best handwriting. Now get out; you disgust me."

Leroy fled.

Leroy's unpleasantness was rather given a back seat when ministry inspectors arrived at precisely the same time as a group of inspectors from OFFSTED.

The OFFSTED inspectors were rather taken aback by the – to them – strangely dressed and weird Ministry officials. In fact the Ministry men, especially the friendly and well-meaning one, managed to, in Lydia's words completely freak out the OFFSTED crew.

Finding Zabini and Crabbe hung up in a coat cupboard had also been a little unnerving and Dumbledore had to do some serious confundments before the muggles could be sent on their way convinced that the school was still well up to standard.

The SAS had been responsible for the condition of the bullying racists and beyond _stupefying_ them had used no magic on their persons.

Broom handles through coat sleeves had prevented either boy from reaching for either his wand or any means to release themselves with arms held out full stretch and coathangers glued into the back of the coat with the permanent sticking charm enabled the coats to hang up quite adequately with their furious burdens inside.

The Society Against Slavery planned to release them after a time of reflection on their avowed view that goblins should be enslaved like house elves and that someone should renew the self-punishment curse and put it too into goblins.

Actually the nature of the punishing of the two boys was not that far from the sort of hazing that the OFFSTED people knew went on at some Public Schools; and Dumbledore had only needed to murmur that bullies who let themselves be jumped by a profligacy of smaller ones probably deserved all they got. That the school policy on bullying was to encourage smaller ones to band together against bigger ones and enact their own retribution as 'training for life' whilst keeping a close eye on it and a hand to stop such overflowing into counter bullying met an enthusiastic response from one of the muggles who admitted to having been bullied at school.

The ministry officials didn't turn a hair.

It was an unfortunate co-incidence; but such things happened.

And the Ministry inspectorate had a free rein; for as Dumbledore said all at Hogwarts was open and above board.

Naturally all the officials left with the addition of the fluorescent fart jinx on them; and there were subdued giggles over the jolly one expressing the opinion that they appeared to have escaped scot free without the usual japes and jinxes that tended to be played on visiting dignitaries, and wondering what was wrong with children of today that this should be so.

It may be recorded that when he discovered the jinx – his wife told him – he was much relieved that the children of Hogwarts were as mischievous as ever and unimpaired in the aftermath of Voldemort's death.

Meanwhile the mischievous and unimpaired children of Hogwarts were in the run up to Valentine's day with the usual trips to Hogsmeade for sweeties to exchange more or less anonymously for those old enough to follow this particular annual mating ritual; or in the case of Lionel and his ladies, Mary-Anne, Melody and Arjelan the quiet enjoyment of a shared box of chocolate cauldrons and a few stolen kisses and gropes in the privacy of a Slytherin box room, the members of other houses giving little respect to their trespassing and their privacy assured by a series of sophisticated jinxes on the door of a repellimg kind.

The Belle Marauders were far too young for that sort of thing on the whole, though Bella had sent Assim Khan a valentine card with a soppy looking kitten on it that she had added a speech bubble to saying 'when I grow up I want to be a tiger' as a desirable add to the cushion embroidered with the words 'love is warm and cuddly'.

She was entirely unaware that the words inside 'and happiness is a warm pussy' had any questionable meaning; and fortunately Assim realised this and gave a rueful grin.

She had chosen it purely because it was feline; and that was sweet.

Valentine's day being a Saturday, and most older and interesting people being otherwise occupied – even Lydia was snogging Leo Black-Weasley – the Belle Marauders contented themselves with a few surreptitious hexes that might make more for gasps of horror than of sexual gratification when their recipients stopped eating each others' faces and gazed upon that beloved visage sporting a variety of boils, tentacles and black furry antennae. They wandered down to the potions dungeon to see if they could be of use to find – to their horror – Connie Hardbroom in tears.

Naturally they leaped on her and hugged her ruthlessly and kissed her and made cocoa.

It seemed the proper sort of thing to do; and Connie sniffed hard and tried to make out that nothing was amiss.

"Great Aunt Connie" said Mimi sternly from the privileged position of being Severus Snape's step daughter "THAT's an awful porky and you don't like people who tell porkies."

Connie sniffed hard.

"Hoist by my own prejudices" she said dryly. "It is foolish to cry over something so childish and – and silly."

"Spill" said Bella.

Connie wavered; then handed Bella a piece of parchment.

"It was pushed under the door" said she.

Bella read it out in a cold little voice.

"I am a troll, to speak precisely

And you and I could do quite nicely

The hate in others you inspire

Fills my foul heart with cruel desire

Your trap-like mouth and flinty eyes

Leave me filled with lovelorn sighs

Your voice like nails upon a board

Sends shivers up my spinal cord!

Miss Hardbroom I love you à la folle

- Signed, your most adoring troll."

Bella frowned.

"Well!" said Drusillina "That's not very nice at all!"

"She's learning understatement from the Snapes" said Isabel.

"Who could write such a nasty and cruel thing?" wondered Maud.

"Did you recognise the writing Auntie Connie?" asked Mimi.

"She'd have a job" said Bella coldly "It's written in block capitals and it's been gone over several times to hide any characteristic flourishes. It's horridly clever."

"Silly, isn't it?" said Connie.

"Nasty I call it" said Bella "And obviously someone who has a down on you. Who's been in trouble lately?"

"Oh the usual suspects" said Connie "And THAT I should not discuss with pupils either. Not the ones I should normally have thought clever enough to compose it, Mad Lockhart and Chad Fenwick; not that they would do anything so….. unkind. If they wrote such a poem it would be clever, witty and gently satirical."

Bella nodded.

"Marauders do NOT do cruel" she said. "They might write a skit about a troll falling in love with you and making a flaming nuisance of himself attracted by the smell of the evil er, concatenations your pupils brewed and mistaking it for your natural scent; but that'd be a joke on those of us that make evil concatenations not on you. Sort of….'Miss Hardbroom banished with a spell the cauldron full of evil smell; and yet the troll (who was not bright) thought it a smell of rare delight' or something."

This raised a smile from Miss Hardbroom.

"A more salubrious piece of poetry if not so well crafted" she said.

"All right" said Bella seriously "Let's get to work. Whoever it is knows you'd recognise the hand writing. Which I guess actually makes all Hogwarts suspect but it's a start; maybe this person has recently done lines. Who's done lines for our Connie recently?"

"Half the first, you, and a selection of the fourth I should think if we all run true to form" said Mimi "I'll go and pester people to find out if need be."

"Well it's a wideish suspect base again including me" said Bella. "I wouldn't write that Connie, and I hope you believe me."

"Bellatrix Black I doubt if you could manage to get block capitals even that legible nor could you manage so literary a style; your own ineptitude exonerates you" said Connie dryly.

"Thanks; I think" said Bella.

"There's an accurate use of French at the end" said Mimi "There's the new boy Lycos Rafe and Achille Crouch-Villeneuve"

"Lycos hasn't been in trouble with me yet" said Connie "He's a perfectly adequate potioneer, obedient, doesn't dream and keeps his mischief to his own time, which habits could be well emulated by others."

They grinned at her unrepentantly.

Bella had got bored brewing the hair raising potion and had turned her rats' tails purple before adding them and had consequently had purple wild hair for a day or two until the extended life of the potion wore off. Bella had personally liked the effect but Connie had set her lines about devoting the time she wasted from her studies to the adornment of her person.

"Achille's a fair bet" said Drusillina "Poetry is kind of the province of Ravenclaw isn't it, at least poetry that scans and rhymes, unless it's too clever poetry but only the sixth generally do poetry that doesn't sound like poetry at all."

"That's a point" said Bella "Reckon we should pester one of the Mad Marauders about what Achille's gotten into trouble over with Connie if Connie won't tell us. And if any other Ravenclaw has got into trouble. Mind you, there might be others who would use 'à la folle' correctly; I know how to. So does Mimi. And I bet Mad and Chad do. Shouldn't think any first years do; in the second Emerald might have if you lot had trotted about more on the continent than you did before Connie stole you and brought you here. Leroy? Well he's supposed to travel the world isn't he, singing like a dementer on felix felicis."

"You don't KNOW he's that bad" said Drusillina.

"Oh don't I? We were waiting to go in to a pantomime at Christmas and he was singing nearby in his own Christmas concert, and believe me it made me wish I had a corporeal patronus!" said Bella "Sounded like he had a pair of nutcrackers on his privates and a stick up ….er, somewhere nasty" she amended for Connie's consumption.

"I suppose if it all the child can do successfully at least he can make a living from it, whatever one's personal opinion of the sound" said Connie.

"My mum likes it" said Maud mournfully.

"Your mother and I very rarely had coincident opinions about anything" said Connie tartly.

"Anyway, song critics we ain't so let's move on to other possible suspects" said Bella crisply "Because I know Connie might not talk out about who's been in trouble but she WILL to clear those that haven't."

"You know me too well" said Connie ruefully.

"In the third…. Well Ming Chang's clever enough but he's also brilliant at potions and not a git" said Bella. "Munin Corbin? Especially in combination with his twin Hugin?"

"They have not been in real trouble" said Connie "Bar a ticking off to be more careful; that covered several in that form."

"Scratch the third then" said Bella "I really think we are looking at Ravenclaw after all….tempting as it might be to suspect Crabbe and Zabini ….hang on, ZABINI has the brains AND his mother trots halfway round the world…."

"The fourth's brains are all in Mad, Chad and Leo" said Maud "The other Ravenclaw boys are nonentities and the Slytherin are sort of stupid."

"Alas how true" said Bella "The fifth has another Corbin but he's so boring I don't think using even dodgy satire would occur to him he has the imagination of a turnip and that's because he hired it to help with lessons."

"And the clever ones in that year are MSHG and somehow I can't see….." said Isabel.

"Victor Crabbe in Slytherin" said Mimi "I don't like him. He doesn't cause any TROUBLE but I just don't like him… he's sort of a charming type and I can't help wondering how like Tom Riddle he might be. I don't LIKE charming types."

"What about Lionel Dell?" asked Bella diverted "He's pretty charming"

"No he isn't" contradicted Mimi "He has charm; that's different. His charm is his honesty. His smile starts in his eyes and escapes to his mouth. Victor's stays on his lips like it's glued there."

"That's a nice way of putting it" said Bella. "I say, Achille is lower sixth can we REALLY suspect anyone that elderly of being so – so….."

"Being elderly doesn't stop them being nasty" said Isabel "Look how he tried to force Erica to go to the ball with him last year and told her he planned to marry her whether she wanted to or not! I can't see any of the UPPER sixth doing it because apart from Jackman they have dignity written all over them but I bet Jackman wouldn't 'cos he'd be too scared of getting caught and he knows he's likely to get sacked if he gets in any more trouble. He might not fear Madam Hardbroom as much as he did Professor Snape but he's dead scared of Lionel Dell. And besides, it's not Madam Hardbroom he's sore at, it's Arjeela for letting him beat her up and steal her thief-proof sweeties. And he wouldn't anyway 'cos Lydia promised him if anyone hurt Arjeela she'd blame him and having 'thief' on his forehead for a year or two would be the least of his worries because she'd remove his boils by splinching him. He believed her too, reckon" she added.

"Just as well; I doubt she was bluffing" said Bella. "Right who do we have; Achille Crouch-Villeneuve; Victor Crabbe; Darryl Zabini; and Amos Leroy. I'd almost discard the singing snurge only he's kinda pedantic and sounds older than what he really is please don't wince at my grammar Connie, I know it's bad but it sort of works and it IS Saturday."

"The day of the week should make no difference in the application of correct English usage, but when has logic been a part of the makeup of twelve year old children?" murmured Connie.

They beamed at her.

"S'pose you made like it was just funny and wrote a poem back and sent to each of them and saw who looked baffled and who looked pissed?" said Bella "Starting, I dunno, 'alas o troll your feelings cruel do not erotic urges fuel' or – or something. We could get the Mad Marauders on it, well Chad anyway because Mad's seeing if he can't get enough hickeys on Mei to use for arithmancy counters."

"I don't really want to know that" murmured Connie. "Pass it off as nothing and with good humour rather than letting the horrid child who wrote it know I was upset? There is something in that, but on the other hand to ignore it has more dignity."

"I think we kinda have to involve the bigger ones to find out who did it" said Mimi "And they'll be mad too 'cos we don't like our special people being got at. You can ignore it as properly dignified, Auntie Connie, but we'll deal with it unofficially. It's not something that can be let to PASS."

"If you find out I should like to know who; not because I relish feeling despite for the culprit but to clear the innocent so I don't look on all of them askance" said Connie.

"On it" said Bella.

They all kissed her again and went flying coltishly off, leaving Connie feeling moved and a lot happier. They could be such sweet children and accepted punishment with philosophy and without malice.

Which as Bella had probably been set more lines by her than most was rather touching.

The concept of paying for your fun was deeply embedded in the tenets of Marauding.

Chad, Leo, Lydia and Polly – Leo and Lydia having given up romance for the superior charms of cake from the kitchen elves – took the matter very seriously.

"I know how to do this" said Lydia "Watch, mes enfants and learn."

"You don't HAVE to sound like Jade just because you're the oldest Snape in the school" said Bella critically. Lydia grinned.

"Sometimes the temptation is overwhelming" she said, folding the paper as a flapping bird origami. "Right, I am charming it to find the writer. You can do it for bodily fluids – like sweat – or skin fragments too, but Connie's held it and you lot have pored over it with your grubby hands so the writer is more likely to find it"

"It's awfully clever" said Bella.

"David Fraser developed it" said Lydia "To find a wand-writer of filth; using a school wand. David wiped enough residual sweat and skin fragments off the wand onto a piece of paper that he sent looking to catch the guilty party. Then Draco and Harry used it to catch the creep who sent the cursed necklace to Dimsie Burke; and only two great seekers like them could have done it. If I was you I'd tie it to a string so it can't get away from you."

Bella heaved out a tangle of string from her pocket; she took the Girl Guiding aspects of the MSHG very seriously and their handbook – once Myrtle Carmichael's and an austerity wartime copy – bade them to always be prepared, and string was one of the things recommended to carry at all times.

There were a few more preparations to be made first.

The paper bird was released and set off.

It was no big surprise that it headed for Ravenclaw tower.

"Scratch Victor Crabbe and Darryl Zabini" said Bella.

They were brought up short at the door with its eagle head knocker.

"Knock then" said Mimi.

Bella knocked.

The soft sweet voice that issued from the beak of the eagle head knocker asked,

"if speech is silver and silence is golden what is then the more valuable?"

"Wise man once say, speech impart knowledge but man who chatter in sleep get biff on hooter from friends" said Bella.

There was a long offended silence.

"The sentiment is accurate enough but it might have been a little more elegantly expressed" said the knocker waspishly; and the door opened reluctantly.

The bird headed unerringly for Amos Leroy.

"Right, you creep" said Bella "We've got a bone to pick with a certain troll with unduly amorous tendencies expressed with all the – the cacaceous scatology to be expected of one whose mind rises occasionally to the gutter wherein it wallows in the detritus of its betters."

"Gosh, that was almost worthy of dad!" said Mimi awed.

"Thank you" said Bella "So Leroy; we knew you were one of four it had to be and this little bird just told us who it was."

"What are you Slytherin and Gryffindor kids doing in our common room?" demanded Venilia Cornfoot.

"Enacting punishment on Leroy for sending nasty valentines with intent to cause trouble" said Mimi "He just caused trouble; his."

"Are you certain he's guilty?" asked Venilia.

"It had to be one of four who had the ability, motive and knowledge of French" said Drusillina "And Lydia enchanted the offending valentine to fly home to daddy and roost. It's settled down there; seems conclusive to me."

"Nice enchantment" said Venilia "Lydia is most awfully good, isn't she? I say, can you take him away to punish him, we don't want to listen."

"Pleasure" said Bella, enacting the prefect curse effortlessly "We thought we might take him down to the potions dungeon and boil him down for lard. He hasn't got much" she surveyed the boy critically "But there might be a little."

Amos Leroy squealed in terror.

"PuhLEASE! He goes right through my head when he sings like that" said Venilia.

The Belle Marauders tied Amos Leroy to a chair.

"We have a poem for you to read" said Bella "'Cos we intercepted yours and thought it most awful cheek; and then when you've read it you'll know what's going to happen. Read it; out loud."

Trembling, the boy read,

"Alas O troll your feelings cruel

Do not erotic feelings fuel

Your nasty words do not endear

Let my contempt for you be clear

To cure your lusts and manners ill

You shall this curing potion swill

So go forth troll and sin no more

And stay polite for evermore"

He eyed the large dark bottle Mimi was carrying with trepidation.

"What's in it?" he demanded.

"Anti love potion, cough medicine and one or two of our own additions" said Bella who had spent some time concocting the awful beverage before they set out to find the bird.

"How much?" asked Leroy.

Bella smiled.

"All of it" she said.

Leroy had smelled it by this time and gagged.

"Are you insane?"

"Our punishment – or we report you for nastiness and attempted bullying" said Bella "Anonymous letters are a form of bullying whoever you send them to. And it's most awfully frowned on. Darling golden haired angel boy doesn't want to be expelled for writing nasty letters does he?"

Leroy went pale.

That would RUIN his image; and the awful Black girl was related to the Malfoys and she would be certain to spread the story!

Somehow he gulped down the pint of Severus' punishment potion that he kept for inveterate gigglers and those he accused of hysteria. It had a generous dose of laxative in it too.

"Don't stray too far from the loo" warned Bella

"You wretches, you've poisoned me!" Leroy gasped.

They giggled.

"No; but it's a tempting idea" said Bella "If I was you I'd stay out of trouble or we might just decide to. Here, let me untie you; you should just make it to the boys' loo on the ground floor."

Leroy rose, hesitated as if about to say more; went pale and fled.

He was rather busily occupied off and on for the rest of the weekend and was still pale and flatulent on Monday.

If, as Mimi said, anyone could tell the difference.

Honour was satisfied; and they reported to Connie that Amos Leroy had been duly punished for his contumely and would not be any further trouble at all unless of course he begged mummy dearest to take him away in which case good riddance to bad rubbish.

"What did you do?" demanded Connie.

"We swiped the punishment cough medicine for gigglers" said Mimi "And er, spiced it up a bit."

"It smells like all the old socks that ever were discarded were used to brew it" giggled Drusillina

"And then some" added Maud

"And we sort of threatened to poison him worse if he didn't behave" said Isabel.

"We wouldn't but he believed us anyway" said Maud.

"You are dreadful children…I should not permit it" said Connie.

"Connie, it was us doing him nasty or you having to take anonymous letter writing of a filthy nature to the head" said Bella "Marauders know how to take care of the staff and keep them from having to do official stuff if a problem can be neutralised unofficially. We gave him the choice; us or Professor Dumbeldore. He chose us so he can't really complain."

Connie nodded relieved.

"If you gave him that choice then fair enough; I shouldn't like to think you were bullying anyone."

"Huh, he's the bully and the coward to hurt you Auntie Connie" said Mimi "And if he starts with you, what's to stop him doing it to vulnerable little kids if he thinks it's a good successful way of hurting?"

Connie was struck by that.

"I take the point" she said "Horrid children!"

They beamed at her.


	11. Chapter 11

_An extra one just because it's Christmas_**  
><strong>

**Chapter 11**

The finer weather as March came in like a lion had the Quidditch practice started again and others rambling about out of doors in their leisure hours.

Alice Weasley broke her arm in several places falling off her broom and played the substitute Damian Malfoy, with Annis Shipton as second substitute and rather reluctant. Alice wished Annis had not turned down a place on the team so consistently over the years; she was a good player, not perhaps brilliant like Lydia or Callum but at least as good as the Weasleys. It was being a hag; Annis had received an unkind comment early on in her playing from Achille Crouch-Villeneuve and had refused to play in front of other houses again; largely because the French boy also taunted her sister Beth. However, at least Annis felt that Beth had the confidence to deal with her being substitute; and Damian Malfoy flew well. Alice was inclined to leave him as chaser and plead weakness to her arm; for the good of the team. After all, he was teamed with his cousin Lydia, and the Malfoys and the Princes often played knock around games in the holidays after all.

It was certainly an interesting test of the Malfoys and their etceteras in Gryffindor against the Malfoys and their etceteras in Slytherin.

Young Sekunder Singh was most gratified to borrow the Millenium Firebolt from Tamsin Clintock; and flew like a demon on it. And only the MSHG knew why Tamsin had carefully painted the name 'Falcon' on her broom and Gorbrin had the name 'Star Destroyer' on his because as he cheerfully admitted Lucius came the closest in the wizarding world to have the sheer terror power of Darth Vader even if it was Severin Prince who was cloaked and masked.

It was a close match; Slytherin had perhaps the more experienced defence and kept back the scoring; but honours were fairly even until the snitch was caught by Sekunder, practically weeping with joy to make a win for his house!

Gorbrin was first to shake his hand; he knew how sweet the moment could be and did not grudge the boy whose whole life was quidditch. It was always sweet to win, but it was only a game.

The Slytherin were disappointed; but the game had been fair, hard fought and a good fun game, and they gave their opponents the best with due sportsmanship.

The Mad Marauders were subsequently out for a stroll when they saw carrion birds circling.

It was probably a sheep that had strayed; but it might be a sheep with a dead lamb, a dead sheep with a lamb, an injured sheep with or without a lamb and whatever it was it needed help. They promptly broke bounds to go and help. Mei Chang might be a prefect this year, being older than the rest of her fellow marauders, but there were times to keep the rules and times to maraud.

As they came closer it was apparent that the huddled figure was no sheep but was man sized and was wearing robes. Rather bloody robes.

They fired stinging hexes at the carrion birds to frighten them off; they were a part of nature and there was no need to kill them, but this delicacy was not for them.

Especially as it moved and groaned.

Lydia gave a gasp.

"Viktor Krumm!" she cried, running forward "Viktor, be certain we shall make all right for you. It is I Lydia Snape and my friends."

She had lapsed into German, not Viktor's mother tongue but one with which he was almost as familiar, being his second language.

"Lydia….listen…. I must tell you…" he gasped.

Lydia knelt beside him, running her wand over him to find the damage.

"I'm not sure you're in a fit state to tell anyone anything Viktor" she said

He grasped her robe.

"You MUST listen!" he croaked "In case I die…Herr Prinz Gerhardt of Odessa….he is leading forces….against Hogwarts….it is revenge for his grandfather and….and for interfering with his grandmother's school…"

At which point, having delivered the information he felt vital he passed out.

"Gerhardt's getting boring" said Lydia, wrinkling her nose. "Viktor's been spying for us in Durmstrang, I guess the bastards caught him; he's been tortured with the cruciatus curse and other cruder methods. We can't get him back to the castle without killing him; we need a chanting, people and I shouldn't half like some backup here" she sent a blood throb to Draco and Sirius; and as the Mad Marauders ranged round Viktor in a chanting circle the two older Marauders apparated in almost silently and took their places. So too did Assim Khan and the Belle Marauders; they had learned the most basic chants and Lydia nodded as they started up a simple healing chant. Her more advanced group might build on that.

Lydia absently projected an image of Viktor's body, transparent and showing the wounds, above his actual body to help them to concentrate; and started to sing a woven counterpoint to the basic healing chant and the more complex flesh recreating chant her own group was using to speed up healing the horrific internal wounds. The language in which Lydia sang pre-dated either Saxon or Gaelic being the language of the Celts, kept alive only by a few learned wizards. Fortunately Lucius was among them as the Malfoy family records went back to the days when Latin was a second language for the Romano-British Scelestii family.

The great wounds in Viktor's projected body started to heal; the bleeding stopped.

"We need blood replenishing potion" said Draco "DOBBY!"

Dobby was their in a click of the fingers.

"Blood replenishing potion please Dobby and FAST!" said Draco.

Dobby disappeared and was soon back with a bottle from the dungeon.

Draco opened it and with an elegant wave of the wand twisted the fluid to rise as though poured from a tap, directing the flow into Viktor's semi-conscious mouth.

Soon the young man groaned and tried to move; Draco gently held him back as the chanting went on.

And the worst of the damage was dealt with; and the collective Marauders sank down in a pile.

"Nice work Lydia" said Sirius "You're a worthy successor to your father as Hogwarts' top chanter. Those wounds WERE cursed, weren't they?"

"They were" said Lydia grimly "And some too were poisoned to prevent healing. Viktor here was to live a few hours, a few days at most and die in agony. An even greater refinement of cruelty then usual."

"They caught me out at spying" said Viktor "They punish."

"And they discarded him contemptuously to show what happens to spies on our very doorstep to tell us what they will do to others" said Sirius.

"I think" said Lydia "And I believe Draco agrees with me, that such is not in keeping with their psychology."

"Well hang on, Lydie, we KNOW it was Odessa, Viktor knows and is alive to tell us!" said Sirius.

"Yeah" said Lydia "He was ALIVE to tell us. To tell us what he found out; to gasp it out and then die horribly."

"Are you saying he's a traitor to us who's dedicated enough to die horribly?" demanded Mei.

"No" said Lydia "And when Draco Legilimenses him he'll find Viktor believes all that he told us. But because he's alive to deep legilimens I bet Draco finds clues that Viktor was set up. He's been in a great deal of pain; concentration on little inconsistencies isn't going to have been a great priority" she was propping Viktor up. "Tell us again Viktor what you felt vital for us to know; and then tell us how you found it out" she said.

Viktor was regarding her thoughtfully.

"You are a very clever witch, Lydia" he said "Now the pain is not so bad – almost gone – my mind is clearer. And I will tell you straight away that I was able to overhear a discussion from my cell where I was being tortured. It was this discussion I hung on to; that the Prince Gerhardt was to bring all his troops and invade Hogwarts to punish Dumbledore for the defeat of Gellert Grindelwald in 1946. It was Hogwarts too that interfered with his Grandmother's plans to have her own school – I did not fully follow that – and that was another reason to punish Hogwarts, for killing his grandmother. They also discussed a gate that was being set up to the moorland near Hogwarts which they would use; and a moment's apparent carelessness of my jailors allowed me to escape and use that gate. Legilimens me Draco; I think you will find I was permitted to escape, too maddened with pain and fear for my friends at Hogwarts to notice any inconsistencies."

"We need to find and close that gate too" growled Sirius "MY job as geomancer."

"Hrrrrrr, assume there's more than one in case he managed to blurt out about it to us before he died, Padfoot" said Stripes "Here, I'll go tiger; it enhances my senses, I can aid you. I am no mean Geomancer myself." He changed into the huge Bengal tiger and Bella purred gently.

He paused long enough to cuff her gently and swipe his rough tongue across her face.

"I think" said Lydia "We need to put Viktor under wraps. They will use divination to see if he is still alive; it's fuzzier and almost impossible to pick up on unless you're real good if he's in a fidelius charm. Time for the marauding room to fulfil its function once more."

The others nodded.

"Dobby, will you see to keeping Viktor fed please?" asked Mei "As your job as an honorary marauder?"

Dobby pulled himself up to his full three feet.

"Dobby is honoured to serve Mister Viktor Krumm, brave fighter against evil and friend of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy" he said.

Lydia rode along with Draco's legilimensy; she was not as good as her sister but you never knew when practising would come in handy. She was better – as they all were – at occlumensy.

Viktor was installed comfortably in one of the foldaway bunks in the marauding room – they had apparated him there so he could not tell how where it was if he tried – and fed him healing potions to complete the job started by chanting. They all convened there and Sirius opened a link to Severus in Prince Peak.

"We thought he'd been a little quiet" said Severus "Since the little fracas after the beginning of the autumn term we've acquired a juvenile werewolf, turned her father, blooded them both to us – you'll have felt that as we felt you add people too – because he's Jade's chosen; and stolen a selection of werewolf families on whom we tested the perfected cure. They sent a couple of spies, one very inept the other merely inept and one got his throat bitten out by Wulf for the way he had treated his little daughter when she was a captive and the other was turned into a nanny goat by David so at least he – or she now – might be of some use to our local peasants. Practical boy David" he added as Sirius gave a shout of laughter. "I suppose it's about ripe to try again. I was expecting a strike against Prince Peak though; not Hogwarts."

"He tries to manipulate Severus as Tom Riddle used to manipulate Harry" said Draco "Here is Viktor Krumm, dying of cursed wounds, horribly tortured, who is a known friend of those who bear the zig-zag scar. He tells us that Hogwarts is under threat. He is telling the truth – as he knows it. Padfoot and Stripes found a small gate that he had come through, not enough to attack through, though the nature of the neighbourhood DOES make it hard. Prongs is watching the dead place in the forest that joins to F-space."

"You said what?" Severus asked.

Draco grinned.

"Well according to Terry Pratchett all libraries are joined through L-space so it seemed logical to call the join between magical forests F-space."

"That does have a warped sort of logic I suppose. Shut up Phineas Nigellus, no I DON't think Hogwarts is in danger and I'm NOT going haring off back there" Severus said to the portrait shouting at him from his office "That's what Gerhardt wants; he wants us to convene against his imaginary army at Hogwarts and leave Prince Peak unguarded. That's where you were going, isn't it Draco?"

"More or less" said Draco "Thing is, are you going to make like you've left and sucker his people in?"

"No I damn well am not" said Severus "The kids here have had enough upsets without another full scale battle. I'm going to send an owl to Hesse in Durmstrang….wait up, Viktor, did he give himself away to you by being part of grabbing you?"

"Yes, he gloated" said Viktor.

"Good; he can guess we know then" said Severus "Right, I send an owl to him telling him that he can kill our friend Viktor but if he thinks we're moronic and puerile enough to fall for the oldest trick in the book he must have forgotten all the times we've bested Durmstrang. Let US gloat for a change over having seen through this attempt to sucker us; we have been playing a game of terrorising Odessa, let us push home our advantage and forestall this piece of idiocy before it is properly begun. Also, if he has put orders in place to mobilise and be ready, letting him know we are ready for him will mean he HAS to withdraw; and that will make him look pusillanimous and indecisive to his own side. Which is also to our advantage. Viktor, you had better be dead for now, at least until you have recovered fully."

"Should we announce finding him dying to the newspapers?" said Sirius.

"Yes; announce it as an outrage of Odessa because he, the most famous European so far as most Britons are concerned, would not join Odessa and was horribly tortured to the point that he was dying when he was found where he had been dumped as a gesture of spite to Hogwarts and lay on the vileness of people who would permit children to find so terrible a thing etcetera" said Severus.

"My dad is very good, isn't he?" said Lydia.

"Spectacularly" said Sirius. "I can hit the ground fighting but he knows how to fight with words….Albus underused you in the Order last time you know Scales."

Severus smiled grimly.

"Most of the Order mistrusted me too much to take my suggestions" he said dryly.

Sirius sighed.

"Yeah, there is that" he said. "Shall I ask Albus to send a similar owl?"

Severus considered.

"I think it were better if Albus sent one to Madam Bacsó to ask her to pass on the message to her underling" said Severus.

"And we can get Viktor to watch through the magic mirror in the Durmstrang staff room to see what fur flies" said Lydia happily.

"We have a magic mirror to the Durmstrang staffroom?" asked Bella.

Mei sighed.

"And the concept of slipping there by using apparation was one of the reasons we did NOT tell you my good babe, and DON't think I can't hear the yearning to do just that in your voice! Stripes, will YOU forbid her? She listens to you."

Assim elevated Bella's chin with a long and elegant fingernail.

"Do as you're told pest" he said.

"Hrrrr" said Bella, copying his purry noise that – mostly- meant agreement but had a multitude of meanings according to tone. It was a trifle mutinous in tone.

"I think if was NECESSARY to maraud there….." started Maud

"I think if it was NECESSARY to maraud there you'd alert older Marauders" said Leo Black-Weasley firmly. "You kids have no concept of how nasty they are at Durmstrang; even we haven't got a full idea and y'know we don't really want to. Just imagine a school full of Zabini and Crabbe types where Jackman would be a prefect and torturing first years is a perk of the seniors."

"Where the girl you saw in the Pensieve, Bella, would be prime material to be a prefect and would be allowed to do whatever she liked to poorer kids because she was a little princess of a prominent family" said Sirius seriously.

Bella pulled a face.

"Alright; we shan't" she said. "I said we wouldn't except in exceptional circumstances when Stripes demanded it; it's what I meant anyway. HE knows that."

"She's almost instinctively tiger" said Stripes dreamily. "I knew."

"Well the rest of us aren't instinctively stripy" said Sirius dryly. "It goes against the grain to do effectively nothing Scales."

"We're not doing nothing. We're fighting by refusing to play Gerhardt's game. We're sticking up a variety of fingers at him. Or in the case of some of you, paws. We're refusing to rise to a taunting. That's a win without HAVING to fight."

"Yeah, I know; it's just galling having to do it this way when all I'm used to is fighting and mixing it hand to hand. I know; grow up, Padfoot, you don't have to say it. But then, you need some people like me around when it's action that's needed, to point me at the problem and depress the trigger."

Severus smiled warmly.

"And that's why we're a good team; we know each other's and our own strengths; and weaknesses. We mesh in perfect harmony. We can moan at each other without it meaning anything. And this discussion is if nothing else teaching those babes how it works to be a marauder under combat conditions; how to work together even when we don't always agree right off. And how that doesn't matter" he smiled at Bella and co. "Anyway, I have work to do; anything more you need?"

Sirius shook his head.

"No, just keeping you apprised. And telling you it was Lydia who sussed out it was a ruse."

Severus beamed with pride.

"Ah, the family brains unimpaired even under the influence of a doggy sort of leader" he said. "Well done, Lydia." And then his picture faded from the mirror which Sirius had used.

Lydia felt quite choked.

Praise from her father was always wonderful!

The various Marauders came up to check on Viktor – and more to the point the magic mirror – late at night and accompanied by more or less giggle.

"Shh" said Mei "They'll HEAR us won't they?"

"Not hardly" said Lydia "You can't activate the other end as a scrying mirror unless you know its secret, remember – and if you DON't activate it, then it's just a mirror. Any joy Viktor?"

Viktor had the mirror propped up where he could see it.

He grinned a little weakly.

"A revealing quarrel between two staff members but nothing as you might say relevant. Still, all the children are now in bed; and many staff members too. Ah, and here comes Hesse."

They watched as Helmut Hesse headed for the fire place.

"Fire talking" said Lydia.

"HELMUT" the voice sounded beyond their field of vision; then the austere figure of Agata Bacsó moved into range.

"Agata?" said Hesse in a slightly strained voice.

"I have been waiting all day to get a private word with you Helmut" said Bacsó coldly "Perhaps you would care to explain to me the significance of THIS?"

THIS was a slip of parchment of the kind carried by owls as a message. Hesse read it and paled slightly.

"I – I really can't think what Professor Dumbledore means" he said.

"Can't you Helmut? Do you really think me ignorant of your involvement with Odessa? If I disapproved you would have gone, long since – one way or another" she added thinly. The Marauders shuddered slightly. Hesse swallowed.

"I – I dared to hope that you were not unsympathetic to the cause my dear lady" he said "Though you have never joined…."

"Of course I have never joined, potato-head! If I am not a member of Odessa this I can say with all honesty even under veritaserum. My sympathies are another matter. But what is this about Viktor Krumm and Dumbledore asking me to tell you that your plans are foiled?"

Hesse scowled.

"It is better that you know nothing."

"On the contrary Helmut, it is better if I know everything. I HATE the little surprises you spring on me; and I am tired of them. From now on you tell me everything or I will go to the authorities and say that you are the one who quarrelled with Viktor Krumm and killed him, as a matter of a personal nature between staff, of course; no mention of Odessa."

He looked at her for a long minute; then scowled.

"Very well; it was the Prince's idea. He wants the school on the horn as his own; mostly I suspect because when he took it for his grandmother he was driven out by the Hogwarts crowd interfering. He hates taking setbacks as you probably know; he cannot feel that he has been made a fool of. So he planned to draw the greatest wizards out of this other school, since they come from Hogwarts, or at least the headmaster does. Severus Snape – yes, that sardonic bastard who came with the duelling team- is head of Cackle's school now and the Prince believes he is either the illegitimate son of Dumbledore or was reared by him."

Various Marauders grinned in delight at THAT piece of inaccuracy.

"And he fears to attack this Cackle's in case Dumbledore comes in support of his son?" asked Bacsó.

"That might be a possibility; but the Prince believes that, since Dumbeldore has sent Snape to cover the duelling, and to take the school in Austria, that in the battle against Voldemort that Dumbledore has had most of his powers stripped from him and Snape covers for him. There was a funeral for Dumbeldore remember; Prince Gerhardt thinks that in an early attempt to move against Voldemort Dumbledore was dreadfully injured, the funeral was arranged hastily to protect him, whilst the rest of his minions went about their preparations and Dumbledore's miraculous return was no more than the return of an old man with few powers more than those of a muggle."

The Marauders hugged themselves, crying with laughter. Except the Belle Marauders who were whispering frantically that they didn't speak German and what was going on please?

"Tell you later" said Leo.

"All right; but I don't understand still" said Bacsó "If the Prince wishes to attack Hogwarts, why bother with killing Krumm now and sending him to be a warning? It's too melodramatic, an attack without warning would be better surely."

Hesse gave her an impatient look.

"The idea was that if Hogwarts was threatened – spuriously – Snape would leave Cackle's in a hurry and go to protect his father" he said "Leaving the way to occupy HIS school. But it has failed. Snape has written to me – he is a nasty-tongued creature" he added.

"Show me" His Headmistress held out her hand. Reluctantly Hesse gave her the letter.

She read out loud.

"Hesse; your futile, infantile and puerile efforts in the unnecessary torturing of Viktor Krumm to the point of death are as vain as any of the inutile and incompetent efforts of any of your organisation. Viktor will be remembered by us for his bravery and it is one more score to mark against your self styled prince with his delusions of adequacy. Do you really think that anyone is going to take so clumsy a bait as you offer? The heaviness of your Teutonic witlessness is equalled only by the triumph of hope over expectation in your inept fumblings. I will not leave my school here unguarded; indeed I do not plan to leave it at all. There are more than enough people capable of defending Hogwarts without needing ME and my little team. You and your ridiculous organisation are less of potato heads than mashed potato heads and your attempts to play in the big league with grown up wizards are frankly risible. Go back to pulling yourself; if you can find it; you might have more success than interacting with other people" she winced. "He does have a nasty style, doesn't he!"

"Yes; and if you'll excuse me, Agata I have to report in the flames to my superiors" said Hesse sulkily.

"Of course. But now that we understand each other you will not of course mind if I stay – out of sight of the flame talker of course – and listen."

Hesse looked mutinous; but had no choice but to agree.

Bacsó stepped out of view of the mirror too.

While Hesse was raising the man to whom he was to report – he had to be fetched – the older marauders filled the Belle Marauders in on what had been said.

There was much giggling.

Sirius quickly cast a spell on each to give them some rudimentary German; and they all hushed again to hear the report.

"Ah, Hesse, what is it?" the voice was crisp; the fireplace being below the mirror they could not see a face; and indeed only the top of Hesse's head was visible as he had knelt to gaze into the fire.

"The plan has gone wrong" said Hesse trying to sound matter-of-fact and succeeded in sounding scared.

"Gone wrong? How can it have gone wrong? It was the Prince's plan!" said the voice warningly.

"Nevertheless it HAS gone wrong" said Hesse "I have received a letter from Snape of Cackle's School that – that says that killing Krumm was in vain because they worked out what was going to happen. He was specific that he does not mean to leave the school" he added quickly "It was not a bluff."

"Read it" said the voice coldly.

Hesse flushed to the ears and read the letter aloud, rather unwillingly.

"Good old dad" chuckled Lydia "A combination of the sesquipedalian and the coarse!"

There was a long silence.

"Dumbledore wrote to Madam Bacsó too to ask her to discipline me" said Hesse to fill the silence.

"What did you tell her?"

"Only what was necessary" said Hesse quickly. The other voice sniffed.

"You told her everything because you fear her."

"She is a duelling champion. She is also sympathetic to the cause….."

"So you say; watch her nevertheless. You will extract the letter from Dumbledore from her; and include it with the letter to you in a full written report; I will have it on my desk tomorrow. Krumm lived too long and told them too much if they know you were involved. The damage to him was supposed to be precise, to enable him to live long enough to reach the castle and blurt out about an attack, no more. You have not done well; the Prince will be displeased."

"I did my best" said Hesse sulkily.

"Your best is going to have to improve then" said the voice silkily "Report; my desk; tomorrow by noon."

And the contact was broken.

"You're in trouble" said Bacsó

"It wasn't my fault!" said Hesse.

"No; it was not. By what Dumbledore said Krumm was found outside the grounds by kids breaking bounds. This suggests he was able to say more to them without damaging himself going to the castle, and then died later."

Hesse brightened.

"Thank you Agata; I'll emphasise that" he said.

She smiled grimly

"What else are allies for? We ARE allies aren't we Helmut?"

When the Durmstrangers had moved out of the room, Sirius stacked the mirror with its face to the wall again.

"Revealing" he said.

"I'll say" said Lydia "How wrong on so many counts and yet how logical and how their false surmises fit every fact."

"A lesson to us all" said Sirius grimly "Are we by the way going to call Viktor an honorary marauder?"

"After all he's been through for us be a bit mean not to" said Lydia "Anyway he was friends with HIS generation of marauders first, Harry and Hermione and Ron, and David. David may never have been a Marauder but he IS blood group, yes of course Viktor knows about it or guesses, don't you Viktor?" as several people gasped.

Viktor shrugged.

"There was much talk of a blood pact, and if you read Professor Snape's excellent book 'Blood Magic, Love Magic' then much may be surmised from knowing personally the people to whom he obliquely refers" he said "I am not stupid; far from it. My looks are against me."

Lydia giggled.

"You don't look stupid so much as a little lugubrious; like a well bred basset hound" she said.

"Ah, I take that as a compliment; you English like your hounds" laughed Viktor.

"Lydia had NO tact" sighed Mei.

"And when did YOU learn any?" retorted Lydia.

"Children!" said Sirius absently. "Is there any way we can exploit the way they see things?"

"Only if Gerhardt is so mad at Sev for sending that nice double finger at him that he decides to really punish him by going after Professor Dumbledore" said Chad. "If he truly believes that he's lost his powers he might; unless he realises that it's the school as a body that's ready to fight. I guess I know what I'd do in his shoes."

"What's that?" demanded Mad, slightly ahead of the others.

"I'd send someone to infiltrate and kill Professor Dumbledore; an assassin" said Chad.

"Neat. Efficient" said Lydia. "Chad that's fiendishly brilliant; spoken almost like a Slytherin in fact, fiendishly, logically, pragmatically ruthless. You shock my Gryffindor heart to the core" she added sanctimoniously and – it is to be said – mendaciously.

"Ravenclaws can do pragmatic too" said Chad "And without the emotional baggage of Slythers who for all their vaunted cold-blooded snakiness can make things a bit personal."

Lydia grinned.

"I thought the Slytherin emotional baggage was Priscilla Parkinson and SHE got expelled" she giggled.

She was variously poked.

"It is something to watch out for" said Sirius "Any new pupil, member of staff, prospective parent, hanger on to the ministry, fugitive – and Albus is a sucker for fugitives and people in need, let us not forget that – is suspect and I give permission to anyone who can to legilimens them."

"Like we'd bother to ask, Padfoot" said Lydia.

"I think" said Willow who was nursing brand new Alphard, named for Sirius' favourite uncle, "I should ask to extend my maternity leave. And watch all the time where you lot being in school can't. Apart from over night of course; Dobby will have to take the night shift watching Albus."

Dobby nodded solemnly.

"Hrrrrr….and were you planning on telling him Sirius?" asked Assim.

"No" said Sirius flatly. "I rely on Willow and Dobby to be a bit more subtle about things than some people might be."

"Who do you think he means?" muttered Bella to her group.

"Dunno" yawned Maud "D'you think the conference is over? 'cos I could do with my bed."

"Yes, you youngsters cut along" said Sirius "I doubt we'll be long behind you. We'll have a proper planning meeting in a couple of days; at a reasonable hour of day too."

They went thankfully to bed; and their elders were NOT in fact far behind them!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The message that Viktor wanted to talk to a Marauder was sent by rather a roundabout route; for Viktor had the happy idea of talking to the portrait of James Potter, who apprised Severus via the portrait in Severus' office and Severus alerted Padfoot.

They told the other Marauders what had happened the next morning.

"Hesse was firetalking again" said Viktor "And he was given rather specific orders; kill Dumbledore and do it quickly."

"As if he has a chance" scoffed Mei.

"That too is what Hesse said" said Viktor "He said that nobody would let him anywhere near Herr Professor Dumbledore. Whereupon his superior ordered him to find a way or he might find that he was also expendable. The suggestion was made that he wanted to defect after being forced into the distasteful acts of torturing one he had seen as a friend because Albus Dumbledore is well known to be susceptible over the desires of all men to do what he sees as the right thing being – and I quote – a sentimental and gullible old fool."

"Lumme they don't have a clue how hard a legilimens he is do they?" said Willow. "Well, best thing is to have Sev harden Albus' defences as there's a limited blood bond; and we stand ready if Hesse decides to let fly with a killing curse the moment he sees Albus instead of whining out his story first."

Helmut Hesse thought he had a better idea.

Argus Filch, not knowing any better, brought him and the two hard faced wizards with him to talk to the Headmaster over breakfast.

Hesse was exultant; this was in front of the whole school as he had hoped.

"Albus Dumbledore, you have accused me of having something to do with making away with my friend Viktor Krumm!" he declared in a loud voice "When in reality if he has said anything in the delirium of death throes about me it would have been to wish me well! I demand a duel to assuage this slur that you have placed upon my honour!"

"Well bless my soul!" said Dumbledore, seeming more amused than anything else.

"The Headmaster stands by his accusations, Hesse" growled Sirius Black secretly delighted. This would prove to Gerhardt Grindelwald once and for all that Dumbledore was just as hard as ever; and it was fear of Dumbledore's abilities that helped to keep Odessa quiescent.

"And I say he is a senile old fool who does not know what he is talking about" Hesse delicately dropped the glove he was holding and it flew to go and slap Dumbledore in the face.

Or would have done had not it turned into a dove on the way and flown off with a startled 'cooo!'

"I am a man of peace where possible Herr Hesse" said Dumbledore mildly "But your insistence leaves me little choice."

Hesse was startled at the transfiguration of the glove to dove with no visible wand work nor a word spoken; but he knew that some of the older students, at least of Harry Potter's friends could do as much, and the grim-visaged man who had spoken first for the English Headmaster bore the zig-zag scar. Presumably it had been he who had cast the spell to cover for Dumbledore, hoping to rattle him into withdrawing. He was not going to be so fooled! And was not Dumbledore visibly reluctant? Hesse smiled nastily.

"No choice at all Herr Schuldirektor" he said.

"Very well; the school may watch" said Dumbledore, who was fairly certain that he would have a riot on his hands if he did NOT permit it. "Those I take it are your seconds; my seconds will be Sirius Black and Minerva McGonagall and I take it that you will accept Filius Flitwick as a referee since he has been an international duelling champion in his time?"

Hesse was willing to concede this and did so with a click of his heels and a curt bow.

The English would play fair.

"Very well" said Dumbledore. "Do take a seat."

"Excuse me? Do we not start immediately?"

"Before I and the children have finished breakfasting? My dear Herr Hesse, in Britain we hold our breakfasts to be sacred, and unless you wish for a riot and to answer the challenges of all my youngsters you had better sit down and join us. Coffee? Porridge? Bacon and eggs?"

Hesse sat down grinding his teeth.

One of his seconds helped himself rather sheepishly to the coffee and food offered to him. He was rather young and Dumbledore beamed on him avuncularly.

"After breakfast the room here will be cleared of food and tables and the elves will set up tiers for spectators and the duelling piste" said Dumbledore genially "And your seconds and mine can check that the proper protective spells are in force. It will be a little while before such things are ready, naturally; will you wish to wait in the staff room?"

"I am not, Herr Dumbledore, going to let you out of my sight" said Hesse "I do not intend there to be any opportunity for someone to replace you using polyjuice potion."

Dumbledore looked startled.

"Dear me!" he said "Do you think any of my pupils so lost to propriety as to take such drastic measures as to incapacitate me just to get a crack at you? I fear you overestimate your fame; I doubt any of the youngsters have even heard of your modest successes on the piste. And even if they had, I assure you none of them would be lost to shame to behave in such a way!"

"It is more concern that one of your supporters might fear that you should meet me" said Hesse grimly.

"Dear me! How very overprotective of your safety you make them sound! Why then, Herr Hesse you shall stay in sight of me at all times, which may be less convivial for you than otherwise; since my first port of call is to the lavatory. At my age, you know, nature calls more frequently than of yore. And of course if you wish to avail yourself equally of the facilities do feel free."

"Thank you; I shall merely observe."

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Well to each their own I suppose" he said.

The piste was set up and its standard protective spells in force to prevent any spells either escaping to the detriment of the audience or any spells from watchers interfering with the duellists. The German seconds – whom Hesse had not bothered to name – pronounced themselves satisfied, and the contestants mounted the piste.

Flitwick dropped the handkerchief to signal the start of the duel.

Hesse started throwing jinxes and hexes to test the old man's defences.

They appeared to have no effect.

Hesse set his teeth.

Obviously the Headmaster's protectors had tied many defensive spells to him to prevent spells getting through at any time; for the old man was barely moving his wand and made no attempt to speak, merely smiling gently and waving his wand vaguely in a pattern that was no spell Hesse recognised.

No protective shell could cover the killing curse.

And it was what he was here for anyway; his minions would cover his gettaway if need be.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" he cried.

The gentle wand movements had been the spell Krait had devised to harden the air and diffuse the killing curse by breaking it down into lesser components that came in waves rather than all at once; and she had demonstrated a diffusion screen with light to Albus to explain how it worked.

Tied to Severus by blood, the killing curse, weakened and diffused, went through Albus and Severus and spread around the bloodgroup with barely a throb to the head.

There was a cry of horror from the crowd and a squeak of protest from little Flitwick.

"I believe under normal circumstances that would be a disqualification my Aryan adversary" said Dumbledore mildly "But I believe that you and your men require a little demonstration; we fight on Filius. Now it is my turn."

Hesse was suddenly heaved into the air by his ankles – both of them, for Albus had his own ideas; and the tarantallegra curse had him dancing, upside-down in mid air. Then he began rotating longitudinally about his own axis, still dancing, faster and faster and was glad he had refused any English breakfast and wished his own meal was not quite so recent a memory.

Then he was cycling through a series of absurd animals, including some invertebrate with too many legs – still dancing – and found time to wonder briefly why there was a roar of laughter and applause from the English children at this.

The demonstration to the spectators that he was a racist by turning him into a woodlouse was sufficiently graphic.

Then Hesse was back in his own form, the right way up; and a flash of green light burst around him.

He tried to repeat the spell of the boy who had duelled who had used a mirror to bounce back the Cruciatus Curse.

It was not out quick enough.

But he was still alive.

Dumbledore had not lost his powers. The intelligence was wrong. But he was weakened, he must be, and his own killing curse had doubtless contributed to that as the English Professor could not make the killing curse work.

The audience were laughing and he caught sight of his hands which were a pale, delicate green.

He was furious! How DARE they laugh! When he had killed Dumbledore he would demand the headship of this school from Gerhardt and show them how to respect him! Dumbledore may be more powerful than he was anticipating, but he was old, he would be tiring soon. Then he, Helmut Hesse, would finish him off.

But Dumbledore was growing.

Wherein was the point of that?

He cast furiously the _stupefy_ spell – which was waved negligently away – and still Dumbledore was growing!

So was the piste, its edges further away than they had been before! and then his memories were being sifted, drawn out!

The small infant, confused and unsure about where he was and why he was there wailed piteously.

"This little one will get a better upbringing than he had before" said Dumbledore, picking up the infant Hesse for a soothing cuddle. "He will learn to behave in a civilised manner and not to cast unforgivable curses in duels. Such is most improper. Pray tell Prinz Gerhardt that this farce is over, gentlemen; and ask him also, if he feels he will have any more success against me than his grandfather did, to then seek me out in person rather than sending surrogates. The tale of the loss of my powers exists only in his hopeful but inaccurate imagination. I somehow doubt he WILL wish to meet me face to face: but the offer stands. Will you take tea before you leave? No? Ah well, I doubt we shall meet again, I trust you will have a good trip back to Germany."

The school cheered uproariously.

Flitwick was tutting.

"Professor, I really do NOT know what the rules are on this subject!" he said, flustered "I never heard of such a thing!"

"Well, Filius, he seemed such an objectionable little man, I thought he might make a nicer baby" said Dumbledore, dandling the now silent if apprehensive child, restored to the pink-and-white complexion that was his natural colour. "Inspired as I was by Krait's excellent solution for Bellatrix Black-Lestrange who is such a nice little girl now, a very different child to her first incarnation."

Filius hesitated.

"Well….the rules generally state that the contestant has to get himself out of any transfiguration and that after a duel it is the responsibility of the family and seconds to restore any er permanent changes. I have to ask the seconds if they will take care of and attempt to restore the er, contestant."

The two wizards looked at each other.

"Er, Legilimens" said one, clumsily holding up his wand to gaze into the blue infant eyes. "Donner und Blitzen, there is no mind save that of an infant, the transfiguration is complete!"

"Will you rear him then as your son?" asked Albus, smiling gently.

"Nein, there is no way he can be restored and I shall not have a puling stinking infant to interfere with my career!" said he.

"I wouldn't know what to do" said the other "Let him a drain on the resources of the English school be!"

And they left.

Helmut Hesse was beginning to settle down and chuckled fatly as Dumbledore tickled his cheek.

"Engaging little tyke he is at this age" said Dumbledore "I think we'll change his name though; bring him up English. Any ideas, Sirius?"

"None whatsoever" said Sirius "And it's going to depend on whether you're planning on adopting him or just dumping him in the orphanage old boy; which you had better do before you get too carried away if you AREN'T intending to adopt him."

"Well fatherhood seems to suit you and Severus very well" said Dumbledore "I expect the good ladies of the orphanage will help me out; Filius, will you stand the boy's godfather?"

"Bless my soul, headmaster, you are incorrigible!" squeaked Flitwick. "Well if you intend to adopt him and bring him up….dear me, how VERY irregular!"

"Very well, Perceval Filius Harry Dumbledore" said the Head "Who appears to have, in Krait's graphic description, leaked. Come along small Perceval, let us find you a place to sleep and clothes suitable to your size."

Perceval Dumbledore seized his new father's beard; and giggled.

Sirius sighed.

How like Albus not to want to kill him.

"I'll go prepare the Pensieve for you to deposit his memories in" he said "There's a good chance some of them might even be useful to us."

"The thought had occurred to me also" said Dumbledore mildly. "Well, well, interesting morning but time left I think for the final lessons of the morning, school dismiss and hurry to your classes! There are quite two periods left I'm sure!"

The body of the school dismissed talking loudly and non-stop.

If any of the Professors expected any kind of attention in their classes they were doomed to disappointment; save Connie Hardbroom who did not take the momentous event of a duel involving the Headmaster to be any reason why her third years should not work as assiduously as usual.

It has to be said that her class held her in sufficient awe to actually do their best, though Gorbrin had been much upset to see the killing curse hurled at the kindly old head.

Erica and Meliandra had cuddled him and Meliandra informed Madam Hardbroom that as Gorbrin had seen the killing curse used on his own father she could hardly expect him to perform as well as usual; and Connie had fixed Gorbrin with a firm but gentle eye and told him that he should look upon hard work as a means of diverting his mind from terrible reflections and should consider the efforts he put into her class as cathartic.

Gorbrin certainly tried; Miss Hardbroom's detached and uncompromising sympathy more helpful than if she had been as gentle with him as Meliandra thought she ought to be.

He threw himself into brewing the Pepperup Potion, a potion he already knew well but one that required no little concentration.

Dumbledore had bounced the killing curse.

He did not have the scar; but he had bounced the killing curse.

But then Avocado Kedavra – the spell he had cast at Hesse to turn the man green – had been developed by Draco to help develop counters to Avada Kedavra. Presumably Dumbledore had used one of them; for his wand movements had been small and intricate and utterly unfamiliar in the period before the German had thrown the unforgivable curse; and presumably he had been expecting it and had prepared. It must be why he had merely countered jinxes before because it took time to get into place.

Thus reasoned Gorbrin; who was nobody's fool, and indeed as close as anyone who might speculate on the duel and closer than most, for the diffusion grid was a tricky spell and not one to be thrown up in a hurry as an immediate counter.

"I didn't saddle the child with your name, Severus, for the simple reason that there are already a sufficiency of Severuses due to enter the school over the years" said Dumbledore, explaining the whole to Severus.

Severus grinned.

"That's Merlin's truth. I can only say what I think would be Hermione's comment – what ARE you like, Albus!"

"I don't like killing, you know, if it's not necessary."

"No; and credit to you for that Albus. I wish every good chance to small Perceval Dumbledore; he has a chance to begin anew and make good this time."

Aberforth Dumbledore shouted at his brother.

"You did WHAT? How can you have the arrogance and cheek to take on being a father, Albus, when you failed as an older brother?"

Dumbledore regarded him thoughtfully.

"I rather hoped to have the chance to atone for my youthful failures in being a better father figure now I've had the chance to grow up. Yes, Aberforth, I was a selfish youth. It's not rare. Yes, I was fascinated by my friendship – my adoration – for Gellert Grindelwald. I was a fool. But you have chosen to concentrate all your resentment on me always and never wondered if part of my anger leading to selfish resentment was because our father couldn't manage to whip the backsides of those muggle boys who destroyed Ariana's mind with his belt not his wand, or gone to their fathers or the muggle police to complain that they had caused actual bodily harm to our sister. I know WHY he did what he did; but there were other ways he could have none it and not landed us with a father who was in Azkaban. Equally, mother could just have declared sadly that Ariana was a squib rather then forcing us to promise to treat her in the hole-in-a-corner way we had to; then nobody would have taken any notice. The efforts not to have Ariana treated as mentally ill to keep the family together actually tore the family apart. One of the things I hoped to find in my work with Gellert before I realised the path he was leading me down was that if there WAS an Elder wand it might be a means of curing my sister. And if it could not, then I hoped that the new order he proposed would mean at least she could live openly. It was idiotic; I am guilty of stupidity and crass naivety. I behaved badly, but do not be a sanctimonious old goat. I was not the only one to make drastic mistakes. Our parents did too. And we were ALL to blame in some measure for Ariana's death, we all took part in the quarrel that led to the duel. It wiped away my infatuation when my supposed friend used unforgivable curses on my brother; and by then it was too late to stop what happened next. I still do not know whose curse killed her. I know my actions make me as culpable as you or Grindelwald. But the actions are all shared and that is why you are angry because part of your anger is your share of the guilt. It is why you and I cannot meet without quarrelling because we each feel deep down if we can shift the blame maybe we can stop feeling guilty. We can't. We are guilty. We can only deal with that guilt by atoning by aiding others; one reason I try to do my best for other young minds, to guide them beyond the excess of pride and ambition that was in me; and in which, Aberforth, as well you know, I was encouraged by OUR professors because my ambition reflected well on the school. We were both ready to die for Harry so that there might not be an English Grindelwald; and we are still both ready to do so for the protection of the land from Odessa. But tell me, am I supposed to kill this man when there is a way to neutralise him as an enemy? And having made him into an infant, am I supposed to then abrogate my responsibility for him as you always accused me of abrogating my responsibility to Ariana? You saw me neglecting her; I assure you, her wellbeing was my main reason for wanting wizards to be in charge! You choose as always to ascribe to me the basest motives; my motives have always been good even if I have been often enough a failure in the way I have applied them. I can only do, as any parent can only do, my best; it cannot be worse than some of the travesties of parenthood I have come across over my years teaching; and at least I have friends to aid me, advise me and in whom I can confide, unlike our parents who chose to play a lone hand. That too I have tried, over Harry; and it almost brought ruin more than once. Since I have realised how like our father I am, through confiding the past to my friends, I have been able, I fondly believe, to recognise more readily those traits which are not necessarily desirable. I miss Ariana every day; but one cannot live in the past, Aberforth. Our line will die in a physical sense; but I can give my name to a boy who has otherwise nothing who has come from nowhere. And it will be for HIM to judge me as a parent: not you. Will you refuse to be an uncle to him?"

"Oh I'll be there – in the backgound. You're good with words Albus; and I do believe you mean well. The trouble is I don't trust you not to pave yourself a path to hell with those good intentions. But I'll be there for the brat should you let him down if you must make him believe he's yours. I'll tell him he is adopted as soon as I may however."

"You will not. You may do so if I should die before I have told him; but I will pick the time to let him know. I will not have you deliberately stir up trouble between him and me."

"Now who's ascribing base motives?"

"It is too easy for both of us to believe base motives of the other….. I see you taking a malicious delight in the failure of things I do so you can say 'I told you so'; maybe I do not see that clearly. We cannot talk long without quarrelling. I think it would be better if you leave."

"Well I shall be watching" said Aberforth.

"Have fun" said Dumbledore.

If only….Harry and Severus had got over their despite; it was however too late for him and Aberforth. Largely because they did not hate with the passions Harry and Severus had felt, hate being so much closer to love than the cold contempt he and Aberforth felt for each other. A pity. He sighed. Some refts never ended.

Never was a long time.

On the other side of the veil, the shared love they felt for Ariana was a healing force he was certain.

She would not permit her brothers to quarrel so once in her right mind, cured by death, so she could see clearly she would doubtless bully them gently.

Viktor Krumm reported gleefully that Agata Bacsó was like a cat on hot bricks. Hesse had decided to confide in her what his orders were; and she was wondering what had happened, whether he had yet made an attempt or what.

She dithered for several days then used the floo network to contact Dumbledore. Or Hesse if it were he now installed in Hogwarts. Viktor was able to watch; and though he felt a little uncomfortable eavesdropping on his host also he felt it probably a good idea in case anything the Durmstrang Head did or said was a clue of anything to him.

"Ah, Agata" said Dumbledore genially "What can I do for you?"

"Oh, I was considering the Triwizard for next year" said Madam Bacsó who had already thought up an excuse.

"Ah, yes, I suppose it is time to start considering it…. Is it not going to be a Quadwizard next year? I understand that Professor Snape of Prince Peak School was considering putting forward a team….he has a few talented youngsters I believe."

"Well….er, yes I suppose it is worth considering" said Bacsó. Worth while seeing if it was the English training that made them so good, not just the particular school, she thought. "I wondered, Albus, if you have seen my deputy."

"Helmut Hesse?" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows "But yes, he has been here, he challenged me to a duel. Appeared to think that I was bereft of magical ability; rather a nasty little man only to pick a duel with someone he believed helpless. Used the killing curse too; no wonder your students behaved so badly in the duelling competition we had a few years back if he encouraged them in that sort of thing. I had to put him in his place rather."

Agata Bacsó had gone rather grey.

"He is dead then?"

Dumbldeore laughed.

"Oh not dead, no!" he said "Though from the point of view of his political masters he might as well be; I'm afraid I thought him rather a naughty little boy so I returned him to infancy to start over. He's a sweet child" he picked up small Perceval who was busy building a tower of bricks. "His seconds would not take responsibility for him; so I'm adopting him myself. Now THAT is a little bit German of you, Perceval; cease and desist" as his adoptive son thoughtfully clonked him with a toy brick.

"And…..nothing of his thoughts remain? He is not an adult in a child body?"

"Oh not in the least; that would be unfortunate, would it not? He has no knowledge beyond what a child of his age might be expected to have" said Dumbledore "One of his seconds performed legilimensy to check; but I could have told him that. The transfiguration was complete."

"You are a ruthless man Albus."

"Why yes, Agata I am" said Dumbledore "And your Prince would do well to remember this."

"He is not my prince; I am not and never have been a member of Odessa."

"Ah no; you do not, of course, join organisations Agata. You are very good at keeping an eye out for the main chance. One day, however, you may have to choose one side or the other; after all, as wise man once say, he who sit on fence get splinters in bottom. I hope you choose wisely."

Bacsó laughed a rather brittle laugh.

"Oh don't worry about me, Albus" she said. "Well, I congratulate you on the acquisition of a new son. I hope he is a better son to you than he has been a deputy to me."

"It's all in the training" said Dumbledore cryptically. "Where did you want to hold the Quadwizard?"

It was all business over venue and who would set which task.

The older members of the blood group also examined the silvery memories that Dumbledore had extracted from Helmut Hesse.

"We may get no more about bases and secret places but one thing that will be valuable is seeing the hooks that are used to recruit" said Sirius "Both how Hesse himself was recruited and how he went about drawing others in."

Such insights were indeed valuable.

Naturally the ideal of blood status was an initial hook; the pride in family, the fears that too much dilution would make old, proud families less, or force them into less prominent positions for the sheer numbers of part-bred wizards. The feeling that the ones chosen were a select band, a chosen few, bound to each other by loyalty was not so very different to the selection process for the muggle SS; and the insistence on pure blood to eleven generations for higher rank, though the rules were slightly relaxed for lower ranking members with only one aberration in their bloodline, providing it was at least six generations back; and if this was not admitted to, then the applicant was castigated as a blood-liar. The term had been used, Sirius recalled, to describe Erich Snape Von Strang's mother, who had a muggleborn in her family just four generations before her; and for that her husband had murdered her and felt that it had been a laudable act. It was a sickness that went beyond even the blood snobbery in England under the influence of Voldemort.

Total pure bloods were of course at the top of the tree. Hesse had to hang his colours on higher ranks than himself; having reached the highest he could get with an unprovable background to a female in his line some ten generations before; the eleventh generation was suspect and he was given some benefit of the doubt but without knowing who her father was he had to accept that he never was going to be counted as a pure blood.

"Sick" said Sirius.

"Utterly" said Lydia "But this is going to be vital. I know my sister; and I know fine well that she's going to be trying to infiltrate. Jade won't be able to let well alone, not now she has a mate who has suffered personally from the prejudices and brainwashing of these creeps. She'll need to view this and use it to formulate her background."

"Well she'd better not enter the Quadwizard then" said Sirius "Or she'll be recognised."

"Spoken like a man who hasn't a clue how easy it is for a woman to look different if she tries" said Lydia "Come on, Padfoot, Jade Snape is obviously the daughter of Severus, long straight hair falling in a curtain round her face; she'll do that to perfection. If she's going in under cover she'll be some specie of Malfoy, hair lightened. All Malfoys look alike: if anyone thinks she looks familiar she laughs scornfully and asks which of her cousins they know. Easy peasy."

"Hmmm" said Sirius

"And going in for the Quad – if she's chosen – is going to give her a chance to nose about Durmstrang a bit first as well as it's to be there" said Lydia. "I'm putting my name in."

"You'll be under age even if it is adjusted to allow Jade in" said Sirius.

Lydia laughed.

"And I have a trick or two up my sleeves that the Malfoy twins and other New Marauders didn't" she said.

"And so have we" said Chad and Mad grinning "Marauders get better every time!" they chorused.

"Or worse depending on which way you look at it" added Leo.

"Worse" said Sirius.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Naturally Zvetelina and Stoyan Krumm had been told that news of their older half brother's death had been rather exaggerated and Dobby took them both to see him while he remained in hiding.

Sirius and Remus were of the opinion that a couple of weeks should both see him fit enough and also would be long enough for Odessa to lose interest in him.

Whether he would go back to his old life or not was up to him; naturally his parents were also told the truth and brought to England in safety to prevent Odessa hounding them too, though Bulgaria was relatively free of the supremacists' influence. Viktor was keen to resume his life as a quidditch player for so long as he might.

"I am not getting any younger" he said seriously, then grinned "Unlike Helmut Hesse! But I wish to play as long as I can until it is apparent there is an up and coming seeker who is better than I. After all, it was a carefully worded announcement, saying that I had been tortured almost to the point of death and was left to die. Not that I actually did! Naturally I will be on a death list; but I will take my chances I think."

"A death mark's never easy to live with" murmured Lydia, feeling that somebody had to keep up Draco's tradition of quoting from 'Star Wars' in and out of context.

When the entire Bulgarian Quidditch team turned up wearing black armbands and demanding to know what actually happened, Sirius took a last minute decision and told them in full.

"We could not leak a word that he was alive until he was on the mend" he said "In case they tried to finish the job. Gentlemen, pray stay as our guests for a few days when he'll be out of his fidelius charm and – oh, how about playing a game against a school team as a Viktor Krumm memorial match? The kids would be awed and thrilled."

"We would be delighted" said the Keeper, Zograf.

The four school house captains were asked to choose a team between them.

"Gryffindor's seeker, Ravenclaw's three chasers, Mel and me for beaters and Hufflepuff's keeper and only right because she's Viktor's sister" suggested Kate Rosier. "And Lionel Dell as reserve because he can play any position pretty well."

"Who's playing seeker for the Bulgarian team?" asked Alice Weasley, nodding over Kate's suggestions.

"Volunteer Gorbrin" suggested Francesca Longbottom. "He's VERY good; only young Singh is better and not always."

"They should play Stoyan" said Kate "More proper. I know he plays beater as a general thing but that's partly because Tamsin's the better Seeker."

The Bulgarian team were delighted to play their Seeker's little brother in his place, and Stoyan was awed.

It was a friendly of course; but it was soon apparent that the professional team was probably on its way to another world cup final with good reason; and the visitors racked up a massive score despite the best efforts of the beaters and Zvetelina.

Sekunder Singh was however a demonstrably better seeker than Stoyan; but the capturing of the snitch was for pride and because the school children were getting exhausted. Final score, Bulgaria eight hundred and twenty, Hogwarts two hundred and ninety.

It was, however, a wonderful experience; and young Sekunder Singh was offered a definite contract when he left school if he was interested.

Me-first Murray felt all the more that he was still under ban from playing; though he was fan enough of the game to watch.

He also retired to bed with a headache immediately afterwards in chagrin; but found the sportsmanship to manage to congratulate Singh next time they met. It was a little grudging but it was fairly sincere.

Singh had used Gorbrin's broom and had been over the moon. He accepted the congratulations of the Ravenclaw boy with caution since the Gryffindor Seeker thought Gorbrin the soul of generosity and did NOT like the way Murray had spoken to and about him. Singh, who had never even thought about goblin rights before coming to school, was actually making an effort to get to know Gorbrin's twin sisters in his year out of respect for the generous impulses of the Slytherin boy. An only child he found the cheerful banter of twins from a long family a little difficult to cope with, but recognised that they were prepared to be friendly back.

They had cheered their new friend loudly of course, standing with his friend Oliver Harris of Gryffindor to add support.

It was a most convivial day.

And the next day, it was deemed safe for Viktor to leave his secret room and travel home under the protection of his team mates.

Lydia put an idea to the other older members of the blood group.

"Viktor has gone through a lot for us all" she said "He's been associated with us since the Voldemort years. If we hadn't been such remarkably good chanters us Mad Marauders – we're better than anyone except dad, mum and Jade you know – we'd have had to use blood to heal him. I think we should blood him in deliberately. He's a special man. And then he can call us in if the Odessa go after him; and we didn't go to the trouble to save him just to let them kill him again. And besides, it's a victory for them if they succeed."

"She has a very good point" said Remus "He has always been a friend to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Even if he can't pronounce her."

"Which is ridiculous, it's a Greek name and Bulgaria's not that far from Greece" said Sirius. "Yes, I actually agree, Lydia; he's put his neck on the block for the whole wizarding world over and over and he is deserving of our protection."

Which led to a quiet and private ceremony before Viktor was brought out to rejoin his team mates; and his awe and wonder was still on his face.

"Thank you for suggesting this Lydia" he said to her softly, having been told by Sirius whose idea it was.

Lydia flushed.

"It was proper" she said. "I hope I get to see you play in the world cup."

"Oh I will see you get tickets" said Viktor. She flushed deeper.

"I was not hinting" she said with dignity "Only hoping that I was not hung up fighting Odessa with my parents."

"I know you were not" he said. "But still I will send tickets and hope that Odessa are not being irritating; I want hard people there in case they try to cause trouble as they did last time. It is to be played in a small country called Belsornia; I don't suppose you've heard of it."

"You'd suppose wrong" said Lydia grinning "We had crown Prince Victor at Hogwarts and he married Pris Lockhart, our Mad's cousin: it used to be part of a larger country where wizards and muggles co-existed. But in the silliness of the middle ages, Zorn shut itself off from Belsornia and the magical folk withdrew and hid. But huge tracts of the hinterlands between the two countries, and technically in Belsornia, are unmappable. There's a dragon reserve there, my sister says; but it'd be a perfect venue."

"Yes; the World Quidditch association is thinking about making it a regular venue because of the advantages of its unmappability" said Viktor. "They have no national team themselves and are thoroughly neutral."

Lydia frowned.

"We must be careful" she said "Odessa would like access to Zorn; and Belsornia is the gateway to Zorn. I can quite see Prince Franz's point in opening Belsornia to international games – in that if it is important to sports fans, that is a measure of protection to Belsornia and hence Zorn too: but we need to make sure all foreigners are cleared from the region once matches are over." She grinned "Though the dragons are a fairly good group of guardians I guess."

Viktor laughed.

"They are not creatures with which one would readily tangle!" he agreed; and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

Lydia flushed again.

Viktor was really very nice!

It seemed probable that there would be no trouble from Odessa for at least the immediate future. Severus had been pursuing a policy of retaliatory strikes designed to frighten Gerhardt; and with the demonstrable proof that Dumbledore's powers were unimpaired there was no immediate likelihood of danger.

Talks about a Quadwizard were going ahead.

The opinion of Madam Maxime of Beauxbatons was that it should remain under the name 'Triwizard' because everyone knew what that was, and that it referred to the covering of three tasks. She had pointed out – fairly enough – that three tasks took enough time, and surely there was not to be a task for every school taking place, and what if in the future yet more schools applied to take part?

The likely solution was to be that of the schools taking part, however many that should be, three would be drawn by lot to design the three tasks. The venue was already decided as Durmstrang this time; and if staying for any length of time in that forbidding castle did not fill many hearts with joy, at least the rules had already been changed to limit the time of the visits to the immediate period of the tests. Having pupils from the enemies of Odessa in a school where Odessa's influence ran high might be a theoretical risk but Dumbledore did not feel that even Odessa would run the risk of seizing hostages.

"It is a pity Lionel Dell will have left" he said to Sirius privately. "His bloodgroup means that they would always know where he is."

"Durmstrang hung on to Viktor Krumm for a year; he was nineteen for the Triwizard he took part in" said Sirius.

"That is very true" said Dumbledore thoughtfully. "I wonder if he would consider it."

"He could still be doing his auror training alongside it and Alastor Moody talked into seeing it as part of his training to infiltrate the enemy" said Sirius "Actually, I think I should rephrase that, if the enemy is Agata Bacsó he didn't ought to be asked to infiltrate her without danger pay."

"You have a coarse sense of humour Sirius" said Dumbledore mildly.

"It's taken you this long to realise, Albus?" Sirius laughed. "Of course we shall have to manufacture an excuse, he's more than likely to pass all seven NEWTs he's taking and very well at that. Suppose we ask him to be a guinea pig for the chanting and take it to NEWT level over the year alongside his auror training, he's quite capable?"

"Send him up" said Dumbledore.

The Head Boy faced the Headmaster moderately tranquilly.

He knew that if there was any serious trouble in the school he would know about it; the only seriously disruptive elements were the two stuck up Ravenclaw boys and Murray seemed to be trying a bit harder and Bella Black and gang appeared to have subdued Amos Leroy to almost human levels. The moment he started getting loud or bumptious, one of those five would take a bottle out of her pocket and shake it thoughtfully; and Leroy shut up in short order.

It might have been bullying; save that it was reserved for when he was starting to irritate other people.

The racist elements and few bullies were easily sat upon by various marauders and friends; they had been no real trouble.

There was a Hufflepuff child in the fourth who had been troubled, Tamsin had been trying – as yet without success – to get her to open up, but she sported no bruises or visible hex effects. And if she would not tell her own house head girl what was wrong he could scarcely barge in and demand confidences. So he smiled at Dumbledore and looked enquiring.

"Ah Lionel my boy; no problems I trust?" asked Dumbledore.

"No sir, not that the various Marauders haven't sat on" said Lionel cheerfully "Unless you count Amabel Keilly."

"What's wrong with Amabel Keilly?"

"I don't know sir" said Lionel "The child's been a bit off; Tamsin's trying to get her to talk."

"Well if Tamsin is on it I dare say it will be sorted out soon" said Dumbledore. "Lionel my boy, I fully expect you to do very well in your NEWTs and the one extra OWL that you're taking."

"Well I hope so sir" said Lionel, looking surprised.

"How would you like to do your Auror training alongside being technically still at school and being a guinea pig candidate for the Chanting NEWT?" asked the Head.

Lionel's heart hammered suddenly.

"This is about the Triwizard isn't it?" he blurted out.

Dumbledore smiled.

"You ARE quick, Lionel! Yes it is; there's a precedent: Viktor Krumm. I'm going to ask Alastor Moody if you can't look upon a foray into Durmstrang as part of your auror training too."

"Tony Queach wants to do the Chanting NEWT too; he was going to go to Prince Peak and study under Sev….Professor Snape."

"My dear boy in private I have no objection to you referring to such of the staff with whom you are on first name terms in such fashion; you are an adult. It's in school to keep discipline that I ask you to be more formal. Though with half the second referring to Madam Hardbroom as 'Auntie Connie' sometimes that's difficult."

Lionel grinned.

"And spuriously for most of them at that! I had wondered about joining Tony; I'd be studying on my own here, wouldn't I?"

"I'm afraid so, Lionel; but there's nothing to stop you going to Austria for tutorials and incidentally exchanging information. It's not for you I'm suggesting this; it's for the school. Severus stole our best pupils who will be in the upper sixth next year; and two of the three in the lower sixth who have half a chance at it."

Lionel grinned.

"He did do rather a job on the school by whipping all the marauders and their allies" he said "Mei Chang's in with a shout in what will be Lower Sixth; I wouldn't argue with Fran Longbottom having a go, nor Annis Shipton: but I'd advise Annis against it, in Durmstrang. A hag's going to get serious hassle there."

"Precisely. There are others who will try; Debbie Brent and Alice Weasley in Gryffindor, Kate Rosier in Slytherin – she is a contender actually I'd say – and maybe the Moorcroft twins."

Lionel grinned.

"As I recall from last time round sir" he said "Any one that we've named between us could have licked the Durmstrang AND Beauxbatons champions into a cocked hat. But you want decisive?"

"Yes. I want them kept scared, Lionel. I expect that Severus' team – Prince Peak is also sending a team – will throw up a Maruader and if I guess right it'll either be Lynx Black-Weasley or Jade Snape. And probably the latter. You may not even win; but we need them to see that the English schools are to be reckoned with."

Lionel nodded.

"Then it really is part of me being an Auror because it's helping to keep dark wizards in their places. I have to say I'm not displeased; I have always admired David Fraser immensely and to follow in his shoes as head boy has been remarkably gratifying, and I was disappointed to be a year to old to follow in his shoes in the Triwizard too. And told myself firmly I was being childish" he grinned ruefully.

"Well, now you can, my boy; for if you're not chosen by the Goblet of Fire (which I think highly unlikely) you'll still be there to support – and watch. I will be honest; and say I WANT someone who is with a bloodgroup to be chosen simply so that any er, hostage situation can be more easily overcome."

Lionel's eyes widened.

"I see sir" he nodded. "If you didn't mind, if I've time I'd like to fit in a second NEWT over the spare year and follow on with Enchanting too; if I've a chance to stay on at school another year I might as well learn all I can. And I can then be boringly academic at anyone who wonders at it."

Dumbledore laughed.

"A real glutton for punishment! Are you sure it's the Malfoys you're related to, not Severus? Of course you may, my boy; so long as it's not detrimental to your training as an auror."

"Oh I doubt it; I've been through a lot of what I have to do with Draco in the holidays last year. It seems easy enough."

Dumbeldore nodded.

"Yes Lionel, I suspect to a lad of your calibre it probably is. Well, you've a busy year ahead of you!"

"Yes sir; and I'll do my best not to let you down" said Lionel seriously.

"One thing though" said Dumbledore "As you are staying for extra tuition I think you should stand down as head boy. You will have held the post for two years; it will be time for a change I think."

Lionel nodded.

"Apart from not being fair to younger ones who are capable I think it's a bad idea to get people too much into the idea that any one person 'will fix it', like the Odessa types expected us to fall into the idea that Harry would fix dark wizards and promptly assumed when he'd left that Hogwarts was vulnerable. They have the idea of personality cult; like sending this Hesse fellow, I presume with the idea of assassinating you by duel. As though we should fall apart with you gone. In fact they would have er, 'wakened a sleeping dragon' because we'd be so mad we'd have retaliated violently. We English are not so prone to the personality cult but we don't need to encourage it by too much overly comfortable continuity. Like it's good for us to have lost Severus so we don't go whining to him with our problems because he's so comfortable to talk to."

Dumbledore suppressed a smile over Severus being described in all seriousness as 'so comfortable to talk to'.

But how good that was!

Lionel was a good boy; he had started with some wrong ideas but in some ways, Dumbledore thought, the way the boy had turned out was David Fraser's greatest legacy to the school; and to the wizarding world of the future.

Tamsin's persistence finally paid off in attempting to find out what was keeping Amabel Keilly so quiet; it was getting close to the end of term and Amabel sobbed that she was afraid to go home and tell her parents that she was pregnant.

"But you're only fourteen!" Tamsin was shocked.

"V-Victor said if I wouldn't do it, it proved I didn't love him enough!" sobbed Amabel.

"Lying little scrote!" said Tamsin indignantly "If a boy loves you he doesn't expect you to do anything you don't want to; that's awful!"

"Well what else was I s-s-s-upposed to do? N-nobody else would want me 'cos I'm so plain!" sobbed Amabel.

"Why the nasty creature!" cried Tamsin "Preying on a girl who hasn't blossomed yet, that's iniquitous!"

"D-don't say that! I l-l-love him and he loves me!"

"Oh?" said Tamsin "You're happy for him to have more than one girlfriend to love equally then?"

"He – he said he loves only me!" said Amabel "Th-that's why I was so upset he t-took Tuthill to the b-ball not me! He s-said we should k-keep our love secret and he- he ought to take a girl his age!"

"Well you poor prune, Freya Tuthill slapped his face for putting his hand up her robe and telling her he loved her and that he appreciated her even if other boys didn't because he liked swotty girls" said Tamsin.

Amabel stared.

"B-but that's what he said to me!" she said. "That he could see beyond a superficially plain face!"

"Looks like a pattern of a serial seducer if you ask me" said Tamsin. "You really are a poor prune! Come on, this is beyond me; it's GOT to go to Madam Sprout."

Madam Sprout was profoundly shocked; and really angry with a boy for deceiving and seducing one of her young charges.

It was four months into the pregnancy; but Amabel was definitely too young to care for a baby and was terrified of her parents' ire.

Madam Sprout ascertained that she was willing to take an abortifacient potion and went to Madam Hardbroom with the tale.

"He's one of yours too, Constance" she said grimly. "Victor Crabbe."

"Victor Crabbe? Dear me, Pomona, I'm afraid if asked I'd have said he was mostly harmless!" said Connie. "He's no real bully, a little brusque with the younger ones, but…. If you'd asked me which Crabbe was the problem I'd have said it was his cousin Wilfrid. Poor little girl! You must ask your other girls if they are in similar case; and I will do so with mine and we must ask Minerva to check out Gryffindor and….dear me, Filius can hardly ask so indelicate a question; I shall ask him if I might question his girls since it's my problem brat. We need to find out how many girls he's been trying that on with if Miss Tuthill has also had problems….trust a Gryffindor to react with her fists though" she added.

Pomona Sprout was not sure whether to interpret that as a criticism of her meek little Amabel or whether it was a criticism of the direct methods of Gryffindors. Or just a comment.

She decided not to ask.

Constance Hardbroom was after all Severus Snape's aunt and had probably worded it to manage to be a criticism of both. Severus would have done just for effect.

Connie rounded up her fifth, fourth, and third year girls; not expecting to have any that young subject to Victor's dubious gallantry but feeling she ought to ask anyway.

"Ladies" she said "I need to ask if any of you have been subjected to what might loosely be described as gallantry from Victor Crabbe; or feel any partiality towards him which he may or may not have encouraged."

"Please, Madam Hardbroom, do you mean which of us has he tried to chat up?" asked Meliandra Bulstrode.

Meliandra was only a third year; Connie was a little shaken.

"That was more or less what I meant, yes" she said.

"Well he tried it on to me about it was a shame I should feel that the only boy I could go out with was a goblin and that he appreciated me beyond a superficially plain face. So I told him that that was his tough luck because I wasn't interested and if he didn't take his arm from around my waist I was going to nut him and then get Gorbrin to poison him. He kind of lost interest around then" she added.

"I wonder why" murmured Connie. "Anyone else?"

"Crumbs Madam Hardbroom, he's tried it on with loads of us" said Crocosmia Bullivant "He picks us plainer ones or the ones who don't belong to gangs because he reckons we'd be glad of boyfriends. I told him I'd as soon kiss one of Hagrid's ruddy blast-ended pekes. Dimsie had some trouble from him after she got cursed, didn't you Dimsie?"

"Before too" said Dympna Burke "When I was feeling so isolated because dad had just been arrested. I have to say I wasn't feeling exactly romantic, but I guess if everyone else hadn't rallied round so well I might have turned to him for some sort of support. If Jade Snape and gang had been teasing me instead of being decent reckon I might have fallen into his arms; and if you ask me he targets people who he thinks are vulnerable 'cos I heard him try it on with Zvetelina Krumm talking about not minding her being a foreigner and the words he used were so close to what he said to me and what Mel just said and I told him if he didn't stop his games I'd set the Marauders on him. It was before it came out that she's Viktor Krumm's sister and I reckon he thought she would be flattered. Guess he reckoned if he asked enough girls who were plain or lonely he might score with one at least."

"Thank you Dimsie" said Connie.

"Oh dear" said Aurelia "Don't tell me he's gotten some idiot in the family way?"

"Aurelia, I am NOT going to answer a question like that" said Connie primly.

"You mean he HAS? What a creep!" said Aurelia. "Trying it on with the sixth too?"

"What?" asked Connie.

"Well he can't have got anyone below the sixth pregnant, can he?" asked Aurelia "It's illegal!" she stared "You mean – someone under sixteen? Connie, that's AWFUL!"

Connie sighed.

"Aurelia I wish you wouldn't use my name in school" she said mildly "The child is only fourteen, I DON'T want you girls speculating so I will tell you, I'm going to brew an appropriate potion and I ask you very nicely not to try to guess who, it's enough for the poor child to have been tricked into that situation without everyone busy staring. Perhaps you will do me the goodness of finding out discreetly if he's approached any second year children or – Merlin's beard! First years!"

Aurelia giggled.

"Any of our second will have told him where to go; the only one that's in any way isolated is Mafalda Prewett and she's frankly as likely to jinx him as look at him; she's as calculating as Victor himself! Cousin Ludmila would soon tell me too if he was chasing first years. And if he tried it with her, reckon he'd get a Mimbulus mimbletonia down his robes."

Dimsie grinned.

"Or that spiky Bolivian thing of hers."

"Brazilian" corrected Aurelia "Attackyoulotsitus spikynastinuss or whatever the wretched thing is called."

"However" said Connie exerting some control "None of you have succumbed to Mr Crabbes's advances?"

"Not hardly" said Crocosmia; and the others too shook their heads quickly.

Madam Sprout found a similar story; including an attempt made by Crabbe to persuade Lower Sixth Yukiko Nagami that although she was a foreigner he appreciated her and found her quite cute. That he came from an old wizarding family had attracted Yukiko but his suggestions that they go further than a few kisses and fumblings has shocked her and led to her drawing away from him.

Minerva found that Crabbe had started chatting up pretty half goblin Stacey Preston until she mentioned that her father was Kordach; whereupon he had dropped her like he was scalded.

"I wasn't very sure how sincere he was, Madam McGonagall" said Stacey "But it seemed like a good idea to lead him on to see what he REALLY wanted. After all, I don't need a boyfriend; I'm not old enough."

He had also approached Uschi Heinz, Cressida Blunt and Nell Pettigrew in the fourth; and Freya Tuthill and Corinne Cook in the fifth.

"I went to the Ball with him because I was at a loose end for a partner" said Freya "And I thought, why not, he seemed all right, a bit stuck up but then, Lionel can come across that way until you know him. Only it wasn't long before he was getting me alone and trying it on. So I hung one on him. Actually" she smiled sweetly "As we were under the mistletoe I gave him a kiss. A Glaswegian kiss."

"Aye, weel, serve the shilpit wee naif right" said McGonagall without thinking.

The epithet was added gleefully to the vocabulary of her girls and stored away for future reference.

In Ravenclaw, Fran Longbottom explained to Connie that most people were sufficiently used to fending off the improper advances of Achille Crouch-Villeneuve and were therefore too skilled to be caught out by an oaf like Victor Crabbe.

He did not seem to have even tried it on with Ravenclaw house.

Connie thought he might have tried it on with his own house mates because they were there, and because he could see close to which were most vulnerable; and picked Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs as the houses most likely to have the more modest girls in with the lowest self images.

It was a thoroughly disgusting picture that was building up and one she took to Dumbledore, together with Minerva and Pomona and with a comment that it was such things that she disliked about mixed schools.

"But Connie" said Dumbledore "At school here, all but one has turned him down from what you have all said; a girl of particularly low self image. And partly because they have some idea that going too far is against school rules and fear of expulsion is greater than lust for a personable rogue. And they have the opportunity to observe a type like Victor Crabbe up close. When they come across such a person out of school, if they have not had much experience IN school, that is when you get the many conquests and illegitimate children of your own repellent relative Crassus Prince."

"We could do weel tae mak' mair of education" said Minerva.

"We would do better to leave the story as part of the annals of the marauders and let their generations look out for it again" said Dumbledore "You have assured poor little Amabel that I shall not expel her, haven't you, Pomona?" he asked Madam Sprout.

She nodded.

"Yes of course! Poor child, she's sleeping it all off in the hospital wing, SO thoughtful of you, Constance to include a narcotic in the potion."

"It seemed the kindest thing to do" said Connie. "He'll be expelled of course?"

"I have very little choice as it's not an isolated incident" said Dumbledore "Had she and he been convinced they were in love, I should have merely given him a bit of a talking to. But he has cynically tried to exploit girls over a period of time; and his treatment of Amabel has been disgusting. Poor silly little girl!"

Victor Crabbe had no idea his activities had attracted any official attention.

Hence his summons to the Headmaster's office and subsequent expulsion came as a shock to him. Especially as it was almost time for his OWLs that he would no longer be able to take.

Lionel was full of apologies to the Head for not noticing sooner.

"What was to notice?" said Dumbledore "Really, all it was, or seemed to be, was a boy who tried to chat up a variety of girls; was slapped by a few for er, wandering hand trouble; and a few who actually went out with him. But for his cruelty to Amabel in telling her that she could only prove her love for him by going to bed with him he might just have carried on in the same way until he left school to make a serious career of being a seducer. I hope you are being more careful with your ladies?"

"Sir, I respect my ladies" said Lionel "And we're not doing anything serious until Arjelan leaves school. It's not fair on her to either get together with Melody and Mary-Anne until she's old enough; and she's not going to be old enough until her NEWTs are safely out of the way. That's what we agreed; and we stick to it."

"Which is what marks you" said Dumbeldore "As ten times the man Victor Crabbe will ever be."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The Easter Holidays were welcome to everyone except the exam classes who saw them only as time for more revision. Most of Lionel's group would be taking exams; apart from the three youngest. It so worked out that the majority of the bloodgroup were in the upper sixth doing NEWTs with the majority of the rest in the Fifth taking OWLs.

They had taken to heart the tenets of the Marauders that revision should be only that and should not be a substitute for years of work and should not make one stale either.

They, then, determinedly relaxed, and were joined by Mei Chang, the only Marauder involved in exams this year.

Lionel confided in Mei that Dumbledore had asked him to stay on – he had of course already told his own group and had their sober and total support – and asked if she was going in for it too.

"Probably" said Mei "I shan't stand a chance if you are too, but it won't stop me trying. Lydia plans to; she reckons she knows how to confund it; stole an idea off you lot!"

Lionel laughed.

"The Cynner almost managed it when she was in the third" he said

"The Malfoy twins are said to have reckoned if YOU'd done it in the third you might even have given the Goblet a headache to chose between you and Fraser" said Mei "They've a high opinion of your abilities."

Lionel flushed.

"That's rather decent of them" he said.

"They are rather decent" said Mei "But then, so are you, Lionel. And by the way, we'll have a new sixth former in the person of one of their protégés from the free school; he's Hawke's ward. They reckon a lot to him too; so I should think he'll be an asset to whichever house gets him. You oiks will help me keep an eye out to him, won't you, them as are in my year?"

The six fifth formers nodded readily.

"Can we steal him if he's any good?" asked Arjelan.

"If he wants to be stolen and we haven't stolen him first" said Mei cheerfully. "I thought we could see who he gravitated towards and leave it to that."

They nodded.

It made sense!

Others of course went home for the holiday; and the Malfoy children discovered that Madam Finnoula Malfoy had become a petite beauty, with pride to every inch of her five foot frame and ready to be shown off at parties by her sister wives and Lucius.

Lucius had firmly Anglicised the spelling of her full name; as she was Finn to all the family anyway it made life easier for documents and when he had to write her name down.

Finn was ecstatic.

Naturally, there were comments made about Lucius collecting a full set; a witch, a muggle, a goblin and an elf and Gorbrin felt it behoved him to let fly with the fluorescent fart jinx on Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom laughing over whether Lucius would feel he had next to seek out a centaurette.

"Wouldn't be a STABLE relationship I fear" quipped Harry.

"You think she'd bridle at that proposal?" countered Neville.

"I reckon she'd d-equine it" said Harry.

"Does it beHOOF him to try?" asked Neville.

"Not if he doesn't want to be saddled with an unwilling bride…"

"Oh Lucius is just out for the mane chance…."

"Crumbs I think I've run down….unless we try the old chestnut of Lucius liking to be the centaur of attention" said Harry.

"You're right it is an old chestnut… no I've run out too I'm afraid. Had some mileage out of it though. Want to try for what we could get out of him chatting up a mermaid?"

"I think that'd get too fishy a tail even for us…"

"I say, Harry, did you know you're fluorescing? Lucius' brats must have heard us and made feelings known" said Neville.

"Well he is their dad….. can't fault them jinxing us for those awful puns!" laughed Harry.

The Belle Marauders also spent time with Bella at Malfoy Manor and compared notes that they had managed to persuade their various parents that moving them now was a bad idea; and that they would get to stay at Hogwarts.

For Drusillina's parents this was partly swayed by the fact that she was at school with a selection of Malfoys and got to stay at Malfoy Manor with her friend Bella Black. Isabel, illegitimate, had an adoring mother who – within reason- would do anything to keep her daughter happy to make up for being fatherless; and her mother and Maud's mother had been friends since the first year at Cackle's and conspired for the good of their daughters. Maud in fact was named after her mother's two best friends, Maud and Enid; and Maud's mother Mildred was pleased – if a little confused – that Maud 'just adored' her Housemistress and Potions Professor, Madam Hardbroom and did well in potions class, it having been a bugbear of her own! In fact Mildred was a little confused that Maud and Isabel should be close friends with Drusillina Hallow, niece of the girl Mildred had disliked at school; and Mildred had considered her as stuck up seeming as Ethel Hallow had been when the girl came to stay but Maud swore it was just her way of armouring herself and that she was 'dead jolly' underneath.

What had perhaps swayed Mildred and Enid both over their decision was that not a word was said about Isabel's illegitimate status; Miss Cackle had sighed and murmured what a pity it was that 'poor Enid' should have made such a mistake, and Enid just KNEW that there were other parents at Cackle's who would comment on it. As the Malfoys, undisputed arbiters of society, turned not a hair – indeed the goings on of Lucius Malfoy would probably give some of the worthies of Cackle's conniptions – Enid was happy for her little girl to have friends who did not judge, even if some of them were goblins and elves, and Mildred was happy her friend's daughter was happy.

"They're so terribly EARNEST though" Enid sighed "Isabel talks to me about the necessity to fight injustice inherent in the system and stand up for elf and goblin rights. At her age I'd never even seen a goblin or an elf."

"One can't fault their compassion and fairness" sighed Mildred "I just hope they manage to have fun as well as chasing all these ideals! If the HB's nephew is in charge at what do they call it now, Prince Peak I bet they'd be in trouble for going on about rights, he looks awfully stern! Professor Dumbledore is terribly jolly but he doesn't seem to allow trouble either. HOW can they like the HB?"

"No idea" said Enid "It's a mystery; but at least they're happy."

And so the fate of Maud and Isabel was decided; to their delight!

Had Mildred and Enid had any idea the plans their daughters and friends had for the summer term they might have been less disquieted in terms of the fun they managed to have and more disquieted in terms of the trouble they involved themselves in.

The Belle Marauders had plans for Albert Jackman, the spitefullest boy in the school and one of the biggest racists.

"Of course we must wait until after his NEWT exams" said Bella "Or it's unfair and becomes a case of bullying. It wouldn't stop HIM of course, but we are infinitely nicer than a creep like that."

"Absolutely" said Drusillina "But then almost anyone's nicer than a creep like that."

"Even the Caterwauling Crow" said Mimi referring to Ravenclaw's singing sensation Amos Leroy.

"Besides" said Maud "It'll be by way of a leaving present" she looked at Isabel and they both giggled, finishing by speaking together,

"By way of something to remember us by."

"All very well but what ARE we going to do to spook him?" demanded Bella "Deadfalls are so prosaic, Blackface soap is passé and we can't put fish in his dorm because that'll attack Lionel too and we don't want to do that even if we don't mind as much about Ralph Davenport and Tycho Salaman."

"Davenport's all right" said Isabel.

"Salaman's a good keeper we don't want to spook him" said Drusillina, who may not have been much good at quidditch but still supported her house.

"Apple pie beds are always in season" said Mimi "With a Mimbulus mimbletonia in the bottom or something."

"Are you kidding?" said Bella "They're rare enough that Ludmila will never lend you one and she'd justly scrag you if you borrow it without asking! I love the idea of stinksap though…. Maybe we could ask Ludmila if we can milk her blasted plant and put stinksap in a fancy package; and leave it lying around. Jackman's that mean he won't be able to RESIST looking in other people's parcels, will he?"

"He steals other people's sweeties anyway" said Drusillina "That's why he has 'thief' written across his forehead in zits from nicking Arjeela's cursed sweeties. I wish we knew enough to curse him with zits spelling everything he is."

Bella giggled.

"We could do it with our enchanted transfers though" she said "Like we did with the singing woodlice on the Mad Marauders. Singing trolls on HIS forearms…." She frowned then sang,

"Whistle while you work

Jackman is a jerk

Cruel and barmy

Thick and smarmy

He's a rotten berk…..how's that?"

"That'll do nicely" said Mimi. "Better start drawing trolls to put on his arms…..even if he washes them off before anyone else sees it ought to give Lionel Dell a good laugh in the dorm."

"Gosh yes" said Drusillina "Poor Dell, having to share a dorm with Jackman for years! Mafalda Prewett's bad enough but at least she don't take any notice of us if we don't take any notice of her."

"Well she was pleased enough we took notice when she had that rotten migraine" said Bella. It had been near the end of term and the unfortunate Mafalda had been utterly miserable with a blinding headache and sickness. Bella had held a bowl, Mimi had soothed her brow with a cool flannel and Drusillina had run for Madam Pomfrey while the Malfoy-Tobak twins got glasses of water and held her hand.

Mafalda had been slightly less starchy towards them all after that.

"Odd kid Mafalda" said Bella "Of course her family are accountants which is all very well if you're a goblin but it does rather addle the brain of humans. I mean, she's mostly harmless; mad out for academic excellence, I'm amazed she wasn't a Ravenclaw."

"She's pretty good at getting her own way; with more cunning than Ravenclaws" said Mimi "I THINK she might actually come close to cheating you know….not actually skanking up the answers to tests beforehand but she's good at drawing out teachers to talk about things they then turn out to have set in the tests. It's not wholly straight."

"It's also stupid" said Bella "'Cos she won't have the opportunity to do that over the real exams set by external examiners."

"Maybe she has awful parents who expect her to get top marks in all tests and it's easier to cheat than be griped at" said Drusillina "I vote we try to get to know her a bit better; we've ignored her for a year and a half, perhaps we didn't ought to."

"Okay" said Bella "It'll be a bore but it's our bounden duty as Marauders to find out if there is anything wrong. We'll be friendly at her whether she likes it or not."

The Belle Marauders, full of excellent bad intentions, beamed at Lionel as they got on the train.

"What are you lot up to?" the Head Boy demanded.

"Oh nothing that won't amuse you Dell" said Bella airily "And not until after you've all finished NEWTs anyway; playing jokes on people in the throes of exams is most spectacularly dishonourable."

"Well good to know you've the common sense to realise that" said Lionel "Just be aware if you're giving me any kind of farewell jinxing I SHALL be back next year because I want to take a couple of extra NEWTs alongside my Auror training."

"You mean you want to enter the Triwizard and that's a good way around it" said Bella shrewdly.

"That too" said Lionel "I shan't be Head Boy though; not that THAT will stop me spanking you for any transgressions!"

They all giggled.

Dell had never done more than swipe them with a couple of fingers like older Marauders did, and set complex lines.

"You'll still be a prefect though, because Professor Dumbledore could scarcely take that away from you" said Maud "So you can canvas for who you want as your successor."

"Lumme and to think the best of the Lower Sixth prefects – well, the most efficient – is probably Fran Longbottom!" said Isabel in disgust "They're all nice enough but you know I think there might actually be a Ravenclaw head girl!"

"If Mei was head of house I'd support HER as head girl any day" said Bella "But it'll be Fran chosen because she's steady. Fran's all right. She's not as good as Lionel but then that's kinda hard."

"You leave politics to your elders!" laughed Lionel, not wholly displeased that they concerned themselves already over the good of the school over house loyalty.

Jackman was on the train; the failure of Madam Pomfrey to remove the curse of the stolen sweets had led to his parents taking him to St Mungo's.

The curse was a good one; and the word 'thief' was still visible even if the pustules were no longer suppurating horribly. He glowered at Arjeela, who smiled at him blandly.

"Thanks for going to St Mungo's to test out my sweeties, Jackman" she said blithely "I can write to Fred and George Weasley and say it's been field-tested to the limits now. They've offered to buy the curse and I'm putting the fee into the free school to help it keep open so loads more goblins can be educated because I know that's what you'd hate most. With sweeties cursed to let everyone know if they get taken uninvited it's going to herald a lovely period of honesty in the wizarding world I should think. Because you can curse ANY kind of sweet, not just have bullies and creeps avoiding toffee in case it's ton-tongue toffee. Have a nasty day, Jackman and really if you think you can curse me before I can counter you must reckon you've improved a whole lot since the holidays" as he went for his wand.

Arjeela may not be a marauder but she WAS a well practised member of the MSHG.

Jackman knew that if he even tried it he was likely to end up with worse than he tried, if not from Arjeela then from a selection of her friends.

He seethed his way into the corner of a carriage to sulk.

The Belle Marauders decided to eschew the charms of jinxing racists for the duty of being nice to Mafalda Prewett.

They plumped themselves down around her and said 'hello' pleasantly.

Not surprisingly Mafalda eyed them with deep suspicion.

"What do you lot want?" she demanded

"What does anyone want?" quipped Mimi "A healthy happy life, plenty to eat, fun in leisure hours, a warm bed and decent friends….all the normal sort of things."

"Never mind Mimi, it comes of being a Snape" said Bella. "We were concerned about you, Prewett; on account of you getting yourself in a bit of a state over missing end of term tests because of being in sick bay with that migraine. Which I bet Mimi's dad could cure even if St Mungo's can't. He can cure werewolves and next to that migraines gotta be dead easy. But we wondered if your folk come it heavy over tests and that's what makes you come next door to cheating."

"What's it to you?" Mafalda was not very encouraging.

"Well we reckon" said Bella "That if any kids are suffering from their parents it's the responsibility of other kids to help them deal with that; 'cos parents are the one thing you can't really get rid of. You can jinx bullies good enough to get them to leave you alone, and keep your nose clean in class so a teacher who doesn't like you hasn't got an excuse to give you detentions, but parents and siblings you can't get rid of. So the best thing to do is to figure out what's going to appease them and make sure we can help you be as good as you can be or at least give you a good time at school to remember even if nothing you do is going to be good enough. Like Grace's birth parents, Draco's wife you know; she was a Ravenclaw because her family was and she's not academic, and they bullied her most 'scruciatingly until Professor Snape managed to make them disown her and he adopted her and then she did heaps better in school 'cos she wasn't worrying and he didn't mind her butting out after OWLs to marry our Draco because real parents only ever want you to be happy."

Mafalda regarded her inscrutably.

"If you mean by 'giving me a good time' dragging me into your foolishness or playing tricks on me I'm not interested" she said.

"Gosh no, do you think we're BULLIES?" demanded Bella "Getting people into trouble that don't enjoy it is as bullying as jinxing them! WE'RE not Prongs dragging poor little Whiskers into things he'd rather not do!" she added rather obscurely – at least from Mafalda's point of view – "And it's not on! If you WANTED to, that'd be different. But y'know, we can involve you in revision together and hear you and such if you want to and talk to you more. What DO you like doing?"

"Reading" said Mafalda.

"Well maybe we could start a swap club of our own books or something" said Bella "I mean, us lot tend to hold all property in common anyway but if you want to read any of our storybooks that's okay. DO your parents expect horrendously high marks?"

Mafalda paused; and nodded.

"Well, figuring out exam questions is only going to help in the short term you know" said Mimi "And it'll drop your grades like fun with external exams 'cos you'll have come to rely on it by then. They must have awfully silly expectations of you 'cos you sit well high in class, sometimes you're above me which is going some!"

"Well that's the problem, isn't it?" said Mafalda "My parents don't like to have me come second to a house elf!"

"Oh! Racists are they?" said Bella, scornfully "Mimi's a Snape; all Snapes are swots it goes with the territory, haven't you TOLD them that?"

"My parents wouldn't see it that way" said Mafalda in a rush "She's not of a family line, she's an elf. That's all they see. She's not a her she's an it."

"Crumbs! What poor prunes!" said Maud. "They must be well sad types to think like that, sorry to criticise your parents Mafalda but honestly!"

"I TOLD them they haven't seen and heard her and that anyone who can argue with Madam Hardbroom and gets told not to confuse the rest of us with NEWT level knowledge has to be really clever but it's 'nonsense darling, she's repeating by rote what her master said' and I said she's free and they just smile and say nothing in a sort of knowing way" said Mafalda.

"Gosh!" said Mimi, hurt "That's pretty nasty of them, accusing me of lying almost! Besides, how can I not be free with being given school uniform? It's how we convinced Kaur HE was free!"

"I want to be better than you because I don't like being beaten by anyone, but I can't see how I can help it when you're cleverer than me and know more as well because both your parents are professors" said Mafalda.

"Well, three of my four parents, technically" said Mimi "My stepdad and my two stepmothers teach. Mum keeps them in order. It's one of those irregular households like Uncle Lucius has. I say Mafalda, do you actually LIKE these daft parents of yours?"

"I don't know" said Mafalda "I don't know them very well. I've always had a governess to keep me out of their way. I certainly RESENT them right now. I've been at school long enough to see that goblins and elves aren't inherently inferior and I have a sight more of the evidence of my own eyes AND more experience because I know more goblins and elves that they do, and I do RESENT being looked at patronisingly and told I can't possibly know more than them because they're older than me and more experienced with the world."

"Crumbs" said Bella in disgust "Nowt so blind as them as won't see I reckon! Well we'll just have to make sure you get 'O' grades across the board like our Mimi because as you can't get higher than that you can't be separated off."

Mafalda laughed.

It was not an entirely nice laugh.

"And if I can get eleven 'O' grades at OWL and tell them in public at a party where someone like Mr Lucius Malfoy is attending that it's all down to the help from Mimi Snape that'll make them look pretty silly" she said.

The Belle Marauders exchanged looks.

How awful to actually feel that you wanted to make your parents look silly!

"I say, what sort of grades did you parents get then?" asked Isabel "Did they both get eleven 'O' grades?"

"Not hardly" scoffed Mafalda "My father went to Hellibore's Academy for Wizards; he got six OWLs, four at 'O'. Mother was at Hogwarts; she's an Avery. She got eight OWLs and six of them at 'O' and she took four NEWTs and managed them all at 'E'. But my father's mother is a Corbin and she got eleven 'O' grade OWLs and five 'O' grade NEWTs and they reckon I look like her and if I get as good results she'll leave our family her money rather than endowing an Academy with it" she shrugged "Much I care about that, why shouldn't the old dear do what she likes with her money? Only I LIKE doing well anyway and it isn't nice being carped at and made to study for four hours every day in the hols too."

There were more looks exchanged.

"Someone hasn't heard of the term 'stale'" said Bella grimly. "Hmm. If you don't get proper holidays your grades aren't half going to have slipped by the time you get to take OWLs 'cos you'll have fretted yourself into a brain fever and your migraines will get worse. Look here, this ought to go to Pepperup Poppy; she's awfully good at terrorising parents who make their kids ill."

"Yes, she wrote to my parents that she thought I was suffering from overwork and ought to have a quiet holiday not even allowed to read – which DID piss me off because story books are relaxing – in case I had enough of a breakdown to have to leave school" said Mafalda "Apparently I talked in my sleep in the sanatorium. My parents weren't best pleased! But they haven't insisted I study every day these hols; they said I could catch up over the long holiday instead. Almost makes me wish I could just be an orphan and live in the orphanage in the holidays!"

"Crumbs yes!" said Bella "Look here, I wouldn't normally suggest this, but do you think, people, this goes beyond us five and into the realms that needs grown ups?"

"What grown ups?" asked Mafalda warily.

"Well, it might need Professor Dumbledore" said Bella "Though I'd rather not trouble him; Auntie Connie – uh, Madam Hardbroom – isn't half so good at terrorising parents as I hear Professor Snape used to be…."

"I dunno, my mum's still terrified of her" said Maud.

"Yes, well, that's just your mum 'cos she had Hubble moments with her cauldrons at school" said Bella rudely "But as a general rule…. I say, Prewett, you're REALLY good at geomancy, why don't we pester Padfoot – Professor Black – because he used to be a marauder and it keeps it all in the family as it were? Reckon he could growl at your parents and point out that actually he managed far better grades than either of them AND mucked around all the time too, FAR worse than what we do. And if you join the MSHG and work WITH people in the mornings not sit up 'til all hours reading under your blankets and giving yourself eyestrain and headaches you'd learn heaps more; we debate all sorts of obscure issues like the arithmantic reasons why sewing and mending charms aren't so good if not backed up with a bit of hand sewing and patching too. You'd enjoy it; you like things like that as much as Mimi does."

"That does sound rather interesting. I though you just mucked around and pretended to be a muggle secret society."

"Oh we cover it by being Girl and Boy Scouts, it helps to interact with muggles we meet; but it's lots more. And the run builds stamina to sustain spells longer and do more fancier things. And we duel too and discuss problems and drink cocoa with marshmallows in" said Bella.

"Well I guess I could give it a try" said Mafalda, not entirely graciously "I can't do worse."

"And Padfoot will sort out the idea of you having too much to do in the hols" said Bella "He promised to take some of us camping in the long hols; and by having fun you'd pick up a load of geomancy that isn't on the syllabus doing scouting stuff. All without poring over books. Reckon there's grounds for a cruelty case against your parents. And I say, if they DO get too heavy, you can always run away. Come to Malfoy Manor; once Lucius knows why you've done a runner he'd threaten to sue them for child abuse if they didn't let you stay. Lucius enjoys law suits. They'd soon cave in I almost guarantee it!"

"Yes, Lucius Malfoy can afford to sue whoever he wants" said Mafalda. "Costs no object."

"Exactly! So he can do it to support people who need supporting!" said Bella.

"Well I'll go along with your plans" said Mafalda "And I say, we're here!"

They were indeed at the station; and a new term was beginning!

The first event of the new term was the quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor followed immediately by the one between Slytherin and Hufflepuff.

The Gryffindors were to be disappointed; the last score of the Ravenclaw seekers came just as Sekunder Singh caught the snitch for Gryffindor, denying the Gryffindors the draw they hoped for and making a Ravenclaw win, four hundred and forty to four hundred and thirty.

Slytherin were doing well against Hufflepuff as might be expected; when Tamsin Clintock managed to be utterly inspired, jinked to one side utterly confusing Gorbrin and flew smack into the snitch and set her teeth into one of its wings, ignoring her bruised face. Final score, Slytherin three hundred and eighty, Hufflepuff four hundred and twenty.

It had been a long time since Hufflepuff had recorded a win over Slytherin; and Tamsin could hardly believe it.

She was carried off shoulder high and cheered by all her house.

The final game for the season was to be played before exams too; and was between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.

The shield was no longer in question; because whoever won, recording two wins out of three, meant that Ravenclaw would take the shield by default having beaten both of the other teams. And the only team to have beaten Ravenclaw house was Slytherin on a record of two losses out of three games played.

It was the way it went.

Accordingly the Slytherin spectators went purely to enjoy the game, that was played for the pride of second place.

And nobody was surprised that Hufflepuff returned to its usual pedestrian form to be beaten by Gryffindor with one of the fasted catches of a snitch in recorded school history.

Sekunder Singh, still revelling in riding the borrowed Milly, saw, sought and caught the snitch after three minutes twenty seconds with three scores recorded, making the final score Hufflepuff ten, Gryffindor one hundred and seventy.

It was not a satisfactory match from the point of view of the spectators; but it was another sweet moment for the young Gryffindor seeker!

It was one of the closest seasons ever however; and there were some murmurs on the part of Gryffindor that they might have managed to have kept Ravenclaw out just a few minutes longer.

Alice Weasley declared a moratorium on all post mortems and declared it was the way the game fell.

There was however a certain satisfaction throughout the school that the only game Ravenclaw had lost had been the one where Me-first Murray had played.

He was improving slightly; but his bad behaviour had made such an impression that it was going to take a very great deal of living down!

There were other ongoing events for Quidditch fans.

The news that Viktor Krumm had miraculously recovered from a case of Certain Death had been international news over the holidays; Viktor had apologised that anyone had interpreted the statement released to the press as being news of his death rather than being news of his very severe injuries; and declared his intent to fly for the semi-finals.

Dumbledore gave in to an impassioned request on behalf of the school from Lionel Dell and cronies and a selection of Marauders and assembled all who were interested in the Great Hall with a wireless to listen to commentary on the match, a day off given to those uninterested in Quidditch.

Viktor was flying like one on fire; and all the blood group now thrilled to his adrenaline surging.

It was over too soon for many spectators; barely half an hour had elapsed before Viktor caught the snitch; and Bulgaria were through for the third time running!

Viktor received a blood-throb of congratulation and knew that his English blood-kindred were with him.

And that was almost as heady as having just caught the snitch for an easy win!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The exams were on the students of Hogwarts and all was disruption with examiners in the school. Freya Tuthill and Mei Chang were the two OWL students who were taking eleven OWLs. In fact, Mei was actually taking twelve as she had been part of the group learning Chanting on their own time.

Ross Tuthill was also taking this exam, raising his number of OWLs to ten; and Godfrey Goodchild, Jade Snape's friend and protégé whose parents had refused to let him transfer to Prince Peak with Jade to improve his music; though he did at least have an external music coach paid for by Lucius on a scholarship having heard the boy play. Severus had promised the lad tutorials to take his chanting to NEWT level; indeed he was hoping to work with Lionel Dell in the Head Boy's extra year on that. Godfrey's ambition was to research music in magic under tutelage after school at Prince Peak, paying for it with lower level coaching in chanting and music training with a view to teaching it as a new subject for the Austrian School where Severus intended to have such obscure and specialist subjects available. Which being so, Godfrey already had a fan in little Sara Barbary, niece of Heathcote Barbary of the Weird Sisters. Sara was a musical child herself and eager to use her skills in the halls of academe rather than as a pop star; and Godfrey's ambitions to do research fired her own ambitions too! Sara had managed to talk her way into the informal chanting classes too and was tolerated for her hard work and obvious seriousness over the subject.

Two of the sixth were also taking this extra OWL, Lionel and the Ravenclaw boy Tony Queach who hoped to study HIS extra year at Prince Peak; but he intended to return to Hogwarts to teach chanting and give ordinary music lessons on the side for extra income if anyone wanted rather then have a variety of external teachers disrupting the school curriculum.

The first five exams were the compulsory ones, Potions, Charms, Transfigurations, DADA and Care of Magical Beasts.

The top potioneers were Arjelan and Ross; with Mei coming close, though she admitted freely to Freya – who worried about these things – that HER brother Ming surpassed her in talent with a cauldron. Freya was capable of taking an 'O' grade on a good day; and they all thought the exam had gone well. The practical had been a departure from the more common single long paper, as it had been the year before; they were set to choose three useful medical potions and brew them – they might use a spare cauldron to set more than one at once – within the time of the exam, with clear notes about why they had made their choices. They had to brew from memory and the ingredients were laid out in alphabetical order not for the three potions most expected; and three were suggested, as the test was of potioneering not merely of imagination, the Pepperup Potion for colds, the bruise-healing paste, and the cough-curing potion. Extra credit would be given for more individualistic choices assuming they were not considered silly.

Everyone chose pepperup potion as the single most useful potion against minor ailments. Cholaka, prone to chilblains, chose a chilblain curing ointment as one of her others, with the note that this was a personal problem; Freya, with painful periods chose to brew a potion that cured this problem, including ginger, fennel and powdered moonstone. Ross brewed a stomach settling potion because, as he wrote, first years throwing up on the train were a pain and needed a counter to their overindulgence in the sweeties from the trolley. Mei brewed the hysterics potion under the explanation that any prefect needed the threat of something like that to deal with certain weevils who seemed to think that throwing temper tantrums was acceptable and they needed treating for more than just hysterics. Glumbumble juice was one of the ingredients in the Hysterics draught, which was the potion Severus also used for coughs to cover excessive laughter, and any other bad behaviour that might be loosely interpreted as hysteria. It was not a potion from the book; but the Marauders had reverse engineered what was left of Severus' supplies when poisoning Amos Leroy with it. Dimsie Burke chose a sleep encouraging draught slightly altered to include some of the effects of the Elixir to produce Euphoria; she explained that since having been subject to a cursed item she sometimes had nightmares and needed a little bit of help with sleeping and the euphoric ingredients gave good dreams to dispel bad ones and left her waking feeling fine rather than feeling heavy for a merely drugged sleep with a full sleeping draught. Professor Snape had devised it for her and showed her how to brew it; and that the Elixir to induce Euphoria was a NEWT level potion never occurred to her.

Nobody in the MSHG had any excuse for failing to do reasonably well in either Charms or DADA. Transfigurations took more talent; but they were all well practised. Godfrey's friend Gerald Purbeck shone here; a muggleborn boy who had been cured of a hole in the heart by medical magic he had applied himself wholeheartedly to the study of transfiguration with the intent of being a healer himself on leaving school. The Dell-Tuthill bloodgroup shone at Care of Magical Beasts; their blood link to Hagrid brought instincts beyond what they might have otherwise achieved. There were no surprises there; the de-doxifying of a room, dealing with Chizpurfle infestations and feeding Bowtruckles covered the practical with a stiff viva voce on the care of a sick unicorn. The written was tougher and tending more towards care of domesticated and semi domesticated beasts than dealing with wild ones.

And then it was time for the electives.

Most people were taking eight or nine subjects over all; the MSHG generally managing nine.

Grigs and Freya were both taking Divination; for Freya it was an eleventh exam that she thought less of a soft option then Muggle Studies; Grigs thought it all quite fun. He laid out tarot cards for the examiner and told him happily that he would marry a black dog before being hanged; or maybe he would just get a dog and get divorced.

From the examiner's point of view it was no worse than the usual rubbish using the crystal ball.

Freya took it very seriously and informed the examiner sternlyS that he should take care of his health as his heart was not as healthy as it might be and that he should get more exercise.

That she confessed later to basing that as much on his complexion as on palmistry in no way, she declared firmly, invalidated the good advice.

Heather had no such qualms about taking Muggle Studies as a soft option; nor did Grigs; and Dimsie was taking it because she had become interested. They were able to answer a long question on what things muggles expected to fly and what things that flew really upset muggles. Heather went briefly into the ambiguities of UFOs that muggles half believed in; even if it was only a belief in Government experiments being covered up. She pointed out that large scale sightings of things improperly disillusioned might be better covered up by leaking in Muggle newspapers the news of a laser projector being tested for military counter espionage purposes.

In point of fact, the examiner passed Heather's paper to the Ministry for perusal and suggested adoption of this idea as much easier than mass confundment. And Arthur Weasley liked it.

Several of them were taking Herbology; some as a softer option like Dimsie and Heather; others to help with potioneering like Mei, Freya, Ross, and Arjelan.

It was a good year for Arithmancy too; Mei was taking it to help with everything and in fact the marauders tended to consider Arithmancy a core subject for anyone who could manage it. Freya, Ross, Arjelan and Cholaka were also taking it, an unprecedented number of Gryffindors. Godfrey too was taking it, the only Slytherin in their rather denuded year for the want of Jade, Harmony and Seagh. It was in its content no big surprise; the matching of couples according to numerologically calculated matters; the calculation from one's own name and birth date of the best day in the year this year to undertake any endeavour; the best date for a couple to get married based on their names and ages – and Ross worked hard at this question as well as having added the rider that before their first child was born was usually considered a better date than after. Geomancy and Comparative Magic too were well represented, Freya, Cholaka and Heather taking both, Mei, Dimsie and Grigs taking Geomancy and Ross and Arjelan taking Comparative Magic. Ancient Runes too had risen in popularity being a basis for much chanting; and Mei, Freya, Ross, Arjelan, Cholaka and Grigs were taking that, and moaned much about the Ogham passage. Enchanting too went with chanting and Mei, Dimsie, Freya, Arjelan and Cholaka were taking that. It was a standard sort of exam in enchanting ink and pens. The written exam included a question based on the fairy tale about the Brothers Peverell – the tale was printed in full of how they met Death and asked for a different gift each- and the question was to choose in the mind of the candidate which was the most useful item and why, both in the context of the story and in the context of real life.

For a Marauder like Mei and for backup to the primary Bloodgroup like the Dell-Tuthill blood group the answer was obvious.

The cloak.

Who wanted to bring people back from the dead – and if they loved them so well, they'd not subject them to such discomfort anyway even if they wanted to – or have a fancy wand that was no real substitute for efficient spell casting? As Mei said, the wand was only a focus and you had to have something there to focus with. Whereas a cloak that rendered you invisible was useful for so many things that grown ups had no business being told about.

The Marauders knew that the Peverell type cloak had now been duplicated; because Jade Snape had worked out how to do it.

And that was a craft secret too but one they hugged to themselves.

Lionel Dell was to be given one next year before going to Durmstrang; and he would be told about it then.

And then the exams were over for the OWL students – save chanting.

They had done the written paper relatively early; and asked for a definition of chanting and how it differed from a more standard charm. There were questions on established, well known chants; and several questions where a situation was postulated and a chant required to be designed. Having designed the chant to heal Viktor on the fly with Lydia, Mei for one felt no qualm with any relatively easy theoretical situation!

All the chanters were also skilled Arithmancers and knew the importance of the rhythm and length of line; and where they had the knowledge proceeded to pick suitable languages to optimise this. Mei had knowledge of ancient Chinese; and Lionel and Ross knew Latin. Godfrey Goodchild and Tony Queach must needs improvise in English. Their notes at least as to optimal lengths would aid them even where they had to fudge results a little for the actual chant. Having vocabularies broadened by Severus Snape's snippy outbursts gave an advantage too! And then they might finally take the practical after all other exams were over.

Lionel had the longest list of exams with seven NEWTs and his wild card OWL in chanting. Callum was taking six, Cynner five, Melody four, as was Severus' cousin Pete Thomson; and Tim, Tamsin and Mary-Anne sticking to three to go for good grades rather then higher numbers. Few Hufflepuffs ever took more then three anyway, Myrtle Carmichael's five being an exception. Many indeed were only taking one or two, such as would further their careers and give them a slightly higher position; a potions NEWT for example to work in an apothecary's shop or as a potioneer in St Mungo's; a Transfiguration NEWT gave a start to an apprentice healer. In the Ministry too, a single NEWT gave a slightly higher starting grade in the appropriate office.

Potions was first; and the practical required the brewing of the draught of living death.

Lionel knew he could do this reasonably well; and relaxed slightly. He had dreaded having to brew Amortentia and its antidote! The Draught of Living Death required concentration; but he was also one of the people privileged to be permitted to read Severus' own notes on the Draught and hence crushed his sopophorous beans with the flat side of his silver knife rather than cutting them up as suggested in the original instructions. He also added the clockwise stir after every seventh counter clockwise stir that optimised the brew. Blue steam arose appropriately from the initially blackberry-juice purple; and as he stirred it lightened.

It was not so pale a lilac as Callum's nor Pete's nor Tim's; but it was a respectable colour. Lionel rejoiced. He had done it! Tamsin's was about the same colour as his; and they were among those who had by far and away the best colour in the class. Some people had thick blackish-purple steam arising and appeared to have produced a bit of a sludge; though Ivy Underwood of Gryffindor had as good a colour as his at least; and Adam Delcourt of Ravenclaw had a fair colour. Lionel tried not to feel smug that his was better; Adam was a bit inclined to be a Ravenclaw's Ravenclaw.

Amabel Trant, Bethany Friend and Vadim Milos were struggling rather. Still, there was at least some purple to their cauldrons; and a pass was still a NEWT.

It was only if you were crazy enough to want to be an Auror that you needed five NEWTs at grade 'E' minimum and Potions one of those recommended.

The written was no real trouble; it was on everlasting elixirs – which Lionel knew he had not covered as well as an 'O' grade candidate ought to – and Golapott's laws which was the really easy part. He compared notes with Callum; and felt fairly confident that he had probably done enough for the required 'E' grade.

For someone who had been described in his first year as 'death in the dungeon' by Madam Malfoy that was pretty good.

Defence against the Dark Arts was next.

Naturally the unforgivable curses featured in the written exam; and a variety of dark creatures to be described and counters to their natures suggested. The handling of cursed items was another section and Lionel resisted the urge to write 'try not to' as his answer. He wrote about the danger of even a small portion of the skin touching a cursed item since it was attuned to living flesh; and suggested destruction by enchanted goblin steel, enchanted silver or a magical artefact such as the tooth of a basilisk, and postulated that some cursed items might be neutralised by the application of the tears of a phoenix or the freely-given blood of a unicorn as well as by ritual and chanting to unravel the curse layer by layer. Having the chanting knowledge should give him bonus points.

This was an exam all his friends were taking; except Pete who was sticking to those things that would improve his potioneering. And they all knew about the theory of chanting even if they were not studying it.

The practical was a duel against an examiner permitted unforgivable curses.

Lionel had a _speculum_ spell up before the examiner had pronounced '_crucio'_ and turned him into a woodlouse with a simultaneous disarming spell and tarantallegra curse.

His friends did well too, though Tim, Tamsin and Mary-Anne were a little slower on the piste and lost a few points.

Charms theory asked for a long essay that covered those charms that sealed or prevented passage; and Lionel wrote about anti apparition charms, the anti dis-apparition jinx, colloportus to seal doors, the fidelius charm and the imperturbable charm. Lionel also mentioned the muffling charm and suggested that the impediment charm could be set up to use in a similar way. He also wrote about repelling charms like muggle repelling charms and charms to prevent people peering too closely at something to be hidden in plain sight. He thought he had done quite well; especially as he hastily scrawled a line about age lines and their ilk just before the bell went to end the exam.

The practical was a standard confundment of muggle walkers to believe that they had not in fact seen the Hippogriff that the examiner had showed them; confundment was an important part of keeping the wizarding world safe and it seemed a sensible skill to emphasise.

Cynner, Melody and Pete also took this exam; and none of them had any problems at all.

Only Lionel and Melody were taking transfigurations of their group; and they had no trouble with that either.

As had become tradition they refused to return their cats to being violins. Melody had produced a pretty lilac point Siamese; and Lionel, who could never resist being contrary, turned his violin into a handsome Kneazle with outsize testicles.

The theory was easy enough, commenting on the theory of similarity as an essay question and fairly well expected questions on Gamp's law and its exceptions.

Lionel, Cynner, Melody and Peter were taking Ancient Runes; and the examination asked one question. It read, 'translate the following three passages and comment in a brief paragraph on the similarities and differences in the subject matter'.

The passages were in Hieroglyphs, Ogham and Nordic runes.

It was soon apparent that each covered something of a ritual of burial; the hieroglyphs taken from the book of the dead, and fairly easy to translate because of the number of repetitive ritual phrases that always occurred; and asking for the spirit of the dead person to be given thousands bread and onions – meaning much or many – whereas the Ogham was no more nor less than a curse to anyone who profaned a grave and the Nordic runes wished mead and much fighting in Valhalla.

It was an interesting little work and made one think more deeply than the precise meaning of the words, which of course at NEWT level was only proper.

Arithmancy followed; and although it was a series of short questions they were all tough. Only the Cynner and Lionel were taking Arithmancy; the only two in the whole school this year. They wanted to do well of course!

Lionel took a deep breath; and applied himself.

The questions were complex but not too bad if one worked them methodically. Mostly they covered the ideal conditions to break curses; the best siting of new houses; and the number of stirs for a potion tailored to specific persons. Lionel had no trouble with potion theory; only with some of the brewing.

The last question was scary. It was a long equation with complex number terms in it.

The question was 'explain'.

He worked it methodically. It was an equation of place, a description of an entrance into wizarding space; and it faced….

He almost jumped out of his seat.

It was the entrance to platform nine-and-three-quarters.

He wrote steadily and finished with enough time to spare to check through his answers. Cynner was sitting grinning.

He asked her as they were let out,

"Platform nine-and-three-quarters?"

"Yup" said Cynner cheerfully. "Good exam,"

"Not bad" said Lionel "Could have been worse anyway."

History was Lionel's last exam. It was a standard sort of written exam, four hours, and four essay questions to be picked from a list of eight. Lionel picked 'Discuss the reasons leading up to the goblin rebellion of 1612'; 'Outline the development of wizarding governance from early informal movements to the formation of international agreements'; 'The hiding of the wizarding community and magical beasts from 1692 was a direct result of changing muggle beliefs; debate'; and 'discuss the degree of Roman tradition left in our society of today'.

The early history really was fascinating and it was thanks largely to Professor Lector that they covered that as much as the traditional studies of goblin and giant wars. Really, history should be split into two subjects, early history which might run up to the medieval period and post medieval period that should include more recent history like Grindelwald and Voldemort. He was interested in answering a question that covered goblin grievances for personal satisfaction but it was the legal aspects that really interested him in preparation for moving one day into the Quaestorium; hence the following of the Roman question, since much Roman law was still enshrined in modern law. That the Malfoys, of which he was a cousin, could trace their ancestry to intermarriage between a rogue Roman soothsayer and Romano-British Celts did add to his interest. The development of international bodies too was important for that; and of course the hiding of magical beasts was a matter of law. And Lionel knew enough to write that it was the beginning of scepticism towards religion in the Age of Enlightement, as muggles called it, that led to the necessity to hide such.

It was almost as exhausting as a practical; and Lionel was glad to get his last exam over and done with. Others of his group still had exams to go; Pete and Tim and Tamsin had herbology, Cynner and Mary-Anne had Geomancy, Mary-Anne also had Comparative Magic and Callum still had Astronomy, Enchanting and Divination to go.

Herbology was mostly a matter of killing mandrake roots; and Pete had learned a vibrating stunning charm from his cousin's young mistress Dione which he used with some aplomb. It would bring up his grade; Pete was only taking Herbology to help with potioneering and cared less about the raising of plants. His written exam was never expected to be of the best.

Tim and Tamsin fell back on the tried and tested method of stunning their mandrakes with a sharp tap and using _diffindo_ to cut of the top.

Their written work was fuller than Pete's.

Pete however was now finished; and delighted to be so. Severus had promised to set him up in business as an apothecary in his own right; and to be a sleeping partner who would be on hand to help with trickier potions if need be. Obscura Alley required a decent apothecary; as the current one sampled too much of his own home brew, or so it was rumoured!

The Geomancers had a written exam involving such things as listing the order in which the Knight Bus would visit a list of places – not necessarily in order of proximity to the muggle eye, nor even necessarily in alphabetical order, though that was an influence. Filling in ley lines on maps and describing the means to make a place unplottable were also covered. The practical involved visiting four places to retrieve objects from them.

Geomancy was one of those subjects like Arithmancy that attracted only the few talented students who were generally rather good at it. And an arithmancer like Cynner found it easy. Mary-Anne thought she had blown the written a little; and was slower in her return than Cynner but was generally not displeased.

"After all, my mother reckoned I'd be leaving school after I did OWLs" she said proudly "Went to see dad, all patronising, asked how many I had. She almost fell over when he told her I had nine, all at 'E' and above. She was going to find me a menial job in her office, the double dyed cow."

"You should have told us before!" said Lionel, angry.

"Oh she's such a pathetic creature it hardly seemed worth it" said Mary-Anne smiling gently "She was so eager to play lady bountiful at me, asking what I intended to do with life after OWLs and had I got any career in mind, and dad saying 'not until she's finished her NEWTs. And in plural. She only got one NEWT in Charms at 'A' you know. If I get decent grades – and I don't see why I shouldn't – I shall have a job in the auror's office for the asking as a guide with geomancy allied with DADA to prove I can protect myself; and as an auror's guide in parts foreign too with my Comparative Magic. If it goes all right."

"Even if it's a pig of an exam having it at OWL isn't common" said Lionel. "Alastor Moody's going to be glad of you my love; and so am I when I get there."

"Yes; people forget that Aurors need a support staff too" said Mary-Anne tranquilly. "And even as an office gopher I should be able to cock a snoot at mother from a superior office to magical transport. Her Wallie – honestly, as if Wallace wasn't a bad enough name without being more of a Wallie than he already is – doesn't have any OWL or NEWT in Geomancy, only what he's learned on the job. In an auror's office I could be sent to give HIM orders" she said with a dreamy look on her face.

With which happy thought she went into her comparative magic exam and wrote screeds on naming magic and the tradition in many cultures that names had power taken to great lengths by the Finnish. She also wrote happily about different kinds of divination, from the use of burned herbs and stellar conjunctions of the centaurs to the recent use of tea leaves in the west, the flight of birds in several cultures and the appearance of entrails with the sceptical aside that this was probably an invention to get the fattest creatures in the village given for divination that would end up on the diviner's table since anyone in their right mind without an ulterior motive would soon have a belly full of entrails.

Callum managed to surpass himself in the Divination practical and went into a trance and drew three babies, one with the placenta around his neck strangling.

As the examiner's wife was expecting triplets he was much shaken; and proceeded to use the floo to tell his wife to go to St Mungo's immediately, and explained why.

As a point of interest he returned to give Callum a big box of chocolate frogs and asked him to be godfather to the small boy whose life Callum's vision had undoubtedly saved; and asked if he might name him after the boy.

Callum was much touched.

It was to be the start of a long friendship. Randall Hopkirk was the son of Mafalda Hopkirk of the Improper Use of Underage Magic office; and a one time Ravenclaw. He adored his young wife and was more grateful than he knew how to say, being a man who came to fatherhood a little late – he was almost forty – and with half a quidditch team at one go as Cal quipped.

Enchanting went well enough for Callum too, producing a charm to be performed under specified conditions, coring a wand and making a muggle shopping trolley fly with considerable aplomb with the addition of speed controls and wand steering.

The written he declared a doddle and then refused to answer any questions on it since it was his last exam and it was now all over and he had firmly forgotten.

And then it was time for the chanting practical.

Lucius came in from Prince Peak with two other trainee Chanting examiners, a Madam Trewkettle, an acidulated female with 'Ravenclaw' written all over her – as Mei described her – and a male examiner with untidy hair too long to stay put and long enough to flop about and he obviously believed – erroneously – that he was in tune with young people.

They endured him as stoically as they endured Madam Trewkettle.

The chant lasted an hour; and strength of voice maintained throughout as well as accuracy of words and rhythm were under test; they had ten minutes preparation with the chant to be used beforehand; a charm to prevent the entry of any ducks or geese as the Latin scholars among them realised, chuckling. With only a handful of entrants they were all tested together and Lucius looked highly relieved. Word was that he had had several batches at Prince Peak; no wonder he looked tired!

It was tough; but this was what they had trained for.

None of them flagged much; and it was the last thing to do.

They endured; and then it was over.

"If you taught yourselves that was a remarkable effort" said Lucius, once it was over.

"Oh we did have a teacher" said Mei.

"Who?" Lucius was curious.

"Lydia Snape" answered Mei.

"Lydia Snape? She's a fourth former!" Lucius was taken aback.

"Yes sir; she's also the best chanter in the school" said Lionel.

"She was the one who devised the chant to save Viktor Krumm and did all the complex stuff while the rest of us followed her lead" said Mei.

"That we weren't involved in because them of the fourth who chant are all more experienced chanters than us" said Lionel ruefully.

Lucius blinked.

"I need to talk to – who else was there, Remus and Sirius?"

"Yessir and Professor Khan" said Mei.

The other examiners made faintly protesting noises.

"There is precedent" said Lucius.

Questioning Remus, Sirius and Assim he discovered that Lydia was chanting for a good hour supported by her cohorts; and summoned her and the other Mad Marauders for a viva voce examination.

Hence the Mad Marauders were all awarded an impromptu OWL at 'E' with Lydia awarded 'O' for devising and leading the chant.

"DADA and Potion grades were awarded thus after the killing of Voldemort" said Lucius to the other two examiners "Sometimes you have to be flexible. Besides it's five we shan't have to listen to next year because the most important examiner of all has already heard them – a dying man who lived thanks to their efforts. I don't think there can be a much stiffer examination than that. And they already took part as supporters in far more serious rituals than that that I know of personally. If Madam Marchbanks protests I will tell her about that too; it's none of YOUR business."

And with that, they had to be content!

With the exams over, the Belle Marauders were able to carry out their plans.

The non Slytherin among them – Maud and Isabel – came through the camphorated cupboard into the passage that exited via the portrait of Ebeneezer Malfoy, also known as Neezer the Wheezer, who expostulated to see non Slytherin invading his domain.

"Stow it or we'll hang up Cornelius Slytherin opposite you to make faces again" said Bella ruthlessly "Or Cosmo Malfoy, our family part-goblin. You're not a proper Malfoy, proper Malfoys are adaptable and take advantage of all situations, you're just a GAUNT you!"

They knew the history of Cornelius Slytherin's painting, of course, that hung in the office of the head of Slytherin House, though Severus was having a copy made as he was Krait's ancestor; and to stay in communication with Constance Hardbroom.

They brewed their noxious gas under a fume cover in the common room while The Neezer watched in offended silence; and cast bubble head charms on themselves to take it up to the upper sixth boys' dormitory. They decided to put all of them into a deep sleep since Lionel would be almost bound to tick them off if he awoke; and it was safer this way.

It has to be said that applying singing trolls to the forearms of Jackman was not accomplished without some giggling, and the conspirators had to hide briefly under the bed when a female head poked round the door and told the unconscious boys to shut up.

It was Cynner Strong; someone on whose mercy they could probably safely throw themselves if she noticed that anything was amiss; but Cynner was preoccupied by her own thoughts and noticed little.

Cynner had just had a marriage proposal and a business proposition from Callum – the second a long time after she had accepted the first and they had actually come up for air – and was considering the possibilities of publishing a reliable almanac and wondering if they might poach the services of 'Agnes Eagle' the nom de plume of the two sixth formers – doing NEWTs next year – Annis Shipton and Gabriel Adler who wrote for 'Divination – tomorrow' to supplement their meagre pocket money. Her arithmantic skills allied with Callum's divination abilities might well be enough for a very successful little almanac indeed.

Consequently, though the gas made her yawn she put it down to having sat up late with Callum canoodling; and went back to bed oblivious to the mischief under her very nose.

The conspirators wriggled out, finished their enchantments and pulled down Jackman's pyjama sleeves quickly before the trolls could begin their basso profundo protestations of Jackman's jerkship.

It was handy being real Marauders and having access to the invisibility cloaks!

They had to hide in a corner on their way back down; then the three Slytherin slid off into their own dormitory while Maud and Isabel went back through Ebeneezer Malfoy, sulking huffily at them, and so to Gryffindor tower with delightfully guilty consciences.

Lionel – who guessed the culprits – told them privately that it had been the funniest thing he had ever woken up to. Or rather, had seen some time after he had woken up because Jackman was a bit of a slugabed. Jackman had howled in horror and anger and promised all sorts of retribution on the perpetrator.

"I told him if he was so childish that he couldn't take a harmless joke, perhaps I should ask the head to hold HIM down a year to repeat" said Lionel "And that did NOT suit his fancy! I had to help him remove it I'm afraid; he has NO sense of humour at all and I really think if I had not he would have attacked to maim anyone who giggled. However, Tycho and Ralph and I enjoyed it and so did Cynner and Melody because they came in to see what the noise was about" he grinned "I'd watch out for him out of school if I were you; once he's recovered from his fury he'll start to put two and two together and remember the singing woodlice. He's clever enough for all that in some ways he's so stupid. Either avoid him on the train or sit with the Mad Marauders."

"Thanks Dell; warning appreciated" said Bella "It was mostly to give YOU a laugh anyway because you're a sport."

He laughed.

"Then I appreciate it very much!" he said.

The quidditch shield was presented to Ravenclaw; the Marauders shield was presented jointly to the house heads of quidditch and to the scratch interhouse quidditch team that had played Bulgaria for helping to keep a fighter against evil safe and for putting together a four-house team in short order and without a single quarrel. Tamsin Clintock volunteered information that it was largely down to Kate Rosier who had sorted it; and Dumbledore promised to have her name underlined for emphasis. Gryffindor won the House shield on general principles, but the girls of all four houses maintained that it was largely because the Gryffindor girls had variously nutted, insulted and slapped Victor Crabbe.

And another school year drew to a close.

There had been ups and downs; but that was life.

And next year was the Triwizard again; and much to look forward to!

On the train home, Jackman thought he was in heaven when he came upon Bella looking alone, forlorn and unsupported on the train; and proceeded to tell her how he was going to punish her.

Whereupon all the other Belle Marauders emerged from under the invisibility cloak they had asked to borrow for the purpose and jinxed him firmly, leaving him dangling by one ankle in a purple silk ballgown with spider legs growing from his face from Gorbrin's aracnonuncular curse. And Lionel left him there until they pulled into King's Cross. After all, it was none of his business; he was no longer head boy!

**The end of another year**

7


End file.
